Brothers
by Lovefremione
Summary: Harry and his twin brother Evan defeat the Dark Lord when they are 15 months old, only Dumbledore makes a mistake thinking Evan is the only one who did, and most people seem to just forget about Harry. Crazy Dumbledore, Veela Draco, HP/DM.
1. Defeat of the Dark Lord

Chapter One: Defeat of the Dark Lord

Lily and James Potter were ecstatic, it was nearing the end of July and they would soon be bringing home their precious son. Some might think that having a child in the middle of a war is foolish, but for most, it was a symbol of hope. It gave people something to fight for, and for the Potter's their son was even more important, for Albus Dumbledore leader of The Order of the Phoenix had heard a prophecy that could forever affect their child's life.

Lily had gone into labor at seven pm on July 30th. She had already been in labor for five hours when the healer finally told her it wouldn't be too much longer before she could start pushing. James was beside her holding her hand and his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black (they had gotten married shortly after Lily and James) were pacing around the room like expectant fathers.

When Lily could breathe again she laughed. "You would think that you two are expecting a child instead of James and me."

Remus looked at the women on the bed who he considered to be his sister. "He may not be our son, but he _is_ our god-son, and you're my sister. I can't help that I'm anxious."

James laughed. "And you Sirius?"

"What my amazing mate said." Sirius grinned.

Lily turned to door when it opened again. "Sev, I'm so glad you're here."

Severus Snape looked at the Marauders and ignoring James and Sirius walked to Lily's side. "Of course I'm here, you're my sister, and Remy practically my brother and," he paused looking at Remus, "I think he might be in worse condition then you." He laughed.

Though James and Sirius still didn't like Severus, they loved Lily and Remus and tolerated the man for him.

It was nearing eleven thirty when the doctor came back in and told Lily it was time to push. He ushered everyone but James out and soon Lily was struggling to bring her son into the world. At twelve thirty-one on July 31st, Evan Ignotus Potter was born. The healers were cleaning Lily up when her stomach began to ripple with another contraction. The healer was shocked, and needless to say so were the Potter's and when the healer ordered Lily to push, to everyone's surprise another son was born.

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were ushered back into Lily's room around one thirty and were quite shocked to see _both_ James and Lily holding bundled blue blankets. "Is there something you forgot to tell us sister dear?" Severus asked.

James laughed, "No, more like our little Harry was playing hide and seek. This is Evan's twin brother Harry James." He said presenting the somewhat smaller bundle to Severus.

The boys looked exactly alike but for their hair and eyes, and of course their size, Harry was only about five pounds, while Evan was nearly eight. Evan had a more reddish tint to his few tufts of hair, while Harry seemed to have his father's dark raven locks. And while it looked like Harry was definitely going to inherit his mothers amazing emerald eyes, Evan's looked like they would likely take after his father's hazel ones.

Lily handed Evan to Sirius and Remus to see and turned to Severus. "Sev, James and I would like to ask you to be our little surprises god father since Evan has Sirius and Remus. Would you please?" She asked.

Severus looked at his honorary sister with suspiciously wet eyes. "I would be most honored."

A few weeks later the Potters went into hiding.

OooooO

It was October 31, 1981, when Lucius Malfoy made his way to Albus Dumbledore warning him that the Potter's secret keeper Peter Pettigrew had told Voldemort where to find the family. "Regulus and I were called in to hear of the plans, Reg went to find his brother and Remus, and I came here to warn you. We don't have much time he's going after the Potter's _tonight_.

_Godric's Hollow_

James Potter was blasted off his feet and hit the wall behind him. "You traitor," he shouted at Peter, "how could you, I trusted you with my family's life."

"Well I guess you shouldn't have then." Peter laughed and shot another curse at James causing him to smash into a decorative table and black out when his head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Pity," Lord Voldemort said, "I thought he would be more of a challenge." Tom Riddle shook his head in mock pity, "Pettigrew return to the manor, I will take care of the woman and children."After Pettigrew bowed and left Voldemort then turned and swept up the stairs to find the nursery. He found Lily Potter standing in front of crib holding her wand in her hand. "Step aside you silly woman, and I won't kill you."

"No, no you can't have my babies." Lily shouted.

"Stupid woman, stand down." Voldemort yelled. When Lily defiantly started shooting hexes at him he blasted her to the side into the wall, where she was knocked out from the impact.

Two identical faces looked to their mother who was passed out on the floor, then hazel and emerald eyes turned to look at Lord Voldemort accusingly.

Voldemort turned his wand to the two little Potter boys. "Such a pity, you would have been strong wizards, even as half-bloods. _Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted pointing his wand at the crib. He was startled when two strong shields blazed into existence in front of each boy; and even more surprised when they merged. Adult wizards could sometimes combine spells, but it was very difficult, and very dangerous, and these two little fifteen month old boys did it with no evident strain. Before he could contemplate this further, his killing curse hit the shield and another strange thing happened, their shield rebounded the curse and Voldemort was hit with his own killing curse.

Lily had come around in time to see the Dark Lord get hit by his own killing curse and finally die. When she was able to get to her feet, she ran to the crib to check on her children. Evan was unconscious, but Harry seemed to be fine. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came rushing in with James, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Regulus, and Lucius to find Lily holding Evan who had just started to come around. When Dumbledore asked what happened, Lily told him that she could only see a little, but that there had been an unusual shield in front of the crib and that Voldemort's killing curse had rebounded from it then hit him.

Dumbledore then assumed that since Evan had been the unconscious one, he must have thrown the shield and ended up draining his magical core. He had also based his conclusion on the fact that Evan had been showing obvious signs of very powerful and controlled magic for a baby. And while this was true, Harry had showed magic as well, as Remus pointed out. Dumbledore conceded this point, but maintained his position, and proclaimed Evan Ignotus Potter the 'Boy Who Lived'.

Word spread and soon the Wizarding World was raising their glasses in celebration to the saying thanks to Evan Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

OooooO

A few years went by, and still people praised the Boy Who Lived, while poor Harry was shunted to the side, all but forgotten by most people. Everyone knew that the Potter's only had the one child, right? And while James and Lily did love both their sons, they too seemed to get caught up in Evan's fame and sometimes seemed to forget that Evan was a twin.

Severus didn't take kindly to this, Harry after all was his god-son, and after several fights, James told him he wasn't allowed near his family anymore, and Lily agreed. Sirius and Remus could see the problem, but Severus told them to keep quite so that at least they could be there to keep an eye on Harry when James and Lily forgot about him. They reluctantly agreed. Both wished to express their opinions on the treatment of Harry, but were afraid that what happened to Severus, would happen to them.

Lucius Malfoy had no problems stating his opinion, and after many nasty public fights, he gave up and just ignored the Potter's all together, trusting that Sirius and Remus would look after the boy. And as for Albus Dumbledore, it was if Harry had never been born at all. He would come and play grandfather to little Evan, while Harry was left in his room to play by himself.

Harry was a good child, though and never complained. He remained smaller than his brother by a few inches and several pounds, and because of his size (due to the fact that while in the womb Evan received more nutrients, thus making him healthier and of a good size) and somewhat more delicate health, Harry was often left behind. As the years went by and the children began to get older, he would notice that Evan always received more presents at Christmas, and on their birthday, and that Evan got to go traveling a lot. But he was the BWL, and Harry knew that it was important that Evan been seen by the wizarding people. After all he was the symbol of the light side and Harry loved him dearly.

Evan was a good child as well, he was louder than Harry, but that was to be expected with all the attention he got. Regardless of the way his parents seemed to forget his brother, Evan never did. He always shared his presents with Harry, and reminded his mother and father when they were going out that Harry needed to come to. James and Lily just smiled indulgently at him, and said that he was the kindest brother that anyone could have. But despite his best attempts to remind his parents he was a twin, they never seemed to remember.


	2. Hogworts Letters

Chapter Two: Hogworts Letters

It was a very exciting day in the Potter household when Evan received his Hogworts letter. Oh, yes, and Harry as well; their parents were very proud. James went on and on about Gryffindor, his old house, and his quidditch days. He was sure that Evan would be sorted into Gryffindor and didn't hesitate in telling everyone so. When Remus asked where he thought Harry would be placed, James said that wherever the hat put him, thus effectively ending the discussion and pissing Remus off. Later that day Remus went to see Severus.

"How is he?" Severus asked referring to Harry.

"He's getting to the age where he won't be able to just shrug it off anymore. Merlin Sev, you should have heard James. He was going on and on about how Evan was sure to get sorted into Gryffindor. When I asked where he thought Harry would go, he just said, _"Wherever the hat puts him I guess."_ then went back to praising Evan; like he doesn't have two kids." Remus was really upset.

"How did Harry react?"

"Like he always does, just pretended he didn't hear James. I know he did though. He can't hide his feelings from me very well, or from Evan for that matter. Evan just held Harry's hand and walked him out the door whispering to him. If Evan was anything like his parents I'd go to the ministry and try to get custody, but those boys love each other too much from me to try and separate them."

"How's Harry's health?" Severus was anxious, for Harry had always been smaller than his brother and got sick much more easily.

"It's been getting better the older they get. But I don't think he'll ever match Evan in size." Remus tried to put Severus at ease.

"I almost wish the hat would place Harry in my house. At least then I could keep a closer eye on him. But from what you've told me and what I've managed to glimpse over the years, I think the boys will do whatever they have to, to stay together." Severus paused. "Did Harry like his gift?"

"I'm sorry I almost forgot, he wrote you a thank you. He's very excited to finally meet you. I think he might be tired of only hearing about you." Remus smiled handing Severus a note written by his god-son.

"He does understand doesn't he?" Severus asked anxiously.

"He does. After making the mistake of asking who his god-father was, and James almost hitting him, Harry hasn't asked since. Sirius and I happened to be there at the time, and after James calmed down and took Evan outside to teach him how to fly, Siri and I explained."

"Rem, what house do you think Harry will be in?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that he belongs in Gryffindor. He's very brave; well he presents a very brave face. I don't think I could handle being constantly ignored by my parents while my twin brother was waited on hand and foot. But he does. Like I said earlier, if it wasn't for Evan…" Remus trailed off.

"Yes it's quite amazing that Evan hasn't turned into a spoilt brat."

"He's spoiled alright, gets everything a kid could ever dream of. But he always shares with Harry. Evan resents the fact that his parents always forget about Harry, and he's told them that on more than one occasion. A couple years ago I caught Evan teaching Harry to fly while James was at work. I stopped them and made them promise to wait until Siri could come supervise. Harry had asked James to teach him on their ninth birthday, but James told him he was too young, and of course it didn't seem to matter that he had already taught Evan to fly the year before. That was the first time I have ever seen Harry so close to tears. He just turned around and said okay and left the room. Poor kid didn't come out for the rest of the week. I think that might have been about the time he started to realize what was going on. Harry hasn't asked for anything since. I guess he figures that if he doesn't ask, then James and Lily can't say no."

Severus was appalled. "How can James and especially Lily do that to their own son? I used to see Lily as my sister, but now…" Severus said.

"It was shortly after that, that I caught Evan teaching Harry to fly." Remus continued.

"Was he any good?"

"Better than James, Harry is amazing on a broom, it's like the broom is a part of him. He'll make a great seeker."

OooooO

It was a few days before the start of term, and the Potter's were in Diagon Alley getting the boys their school things. Evan had noticed that if it wasn't for the various shop keepers asking if they wanted doubles of everything for Harry, he probably wouldn't have gotten anything; their parents proudly presenting Evan to everyone forgetting about Harry even though he was right there.

It was in Flourish and Blotts that Lucius Malfoy saw Harry again for the first time in nine years. He was there with his son Draco also getting ready for the new school year when Draco pointed towards Harry and asked who he was. When Lucius explained that he was Evan Potter's twin, Draco was surprised.

"I thought Potter was an only child?"

"Yes, most people forget about Harry, especially his parents." Lucius sneered towards the couple who were fawning over Evan. Evan just looked aghast at their behavior and tried to ignore them as best he could.

Lucius just watched as the Potter's dragged Evan out of the book store completely forgetting about Harry who was still looking for his books. When Harry started looking around for his parents and brother and couldn't find them, he looked close to tears. Lucius couldn't stand it. "Come Draco, I'd like to introduce you to your god-fathers other god-son." And he led Draco over to Harry.

OooooO

Harry was just standing there with an arm full of books. He couldn't believe it. They forgot him. How was he supposed to pay for his books? Sometimes he just thought he would be better off dead, but then he thought of his brother. He couldn't do that to him, even if his parents didn't love him, his brother did. _If it wasn't for Evan_, he thought to himself. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two blonde figures heading towards him until they were literally standing in front of him waiting to be acknowledged.

"I'm sorry." Harry said stepping out of the way assuming that they were trying to get around him.

"Nothing to be sorry for Harry," Lucius smiled.

Harry was confused. He didn't think that he knew this person, but this person obviously knew him; which was unusual since most people didn't know that there was a second Potter son.

Lucius took pity on Harry's obvious confusion. "I haven't seen you since you were about two years old," Lucius explained, "so when I saw you here I decided to come over and introduce myself and my son. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco. He will be in your year at Hogworts."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied always the polite young man.

"Where are your parents and your brother Harry?" Lucius asked knowing full well that the elder Potter's had walked out forgetting about Harry.

Harry blushed. "They went to the apothecary for our potions things, they will be right back." He lied.

"Ah." Lucius said. "Well since it looks like you have found all your books, would you mind helping Draco and I find his while you wait for your parents?"

"Certainly sir," Harry said leading the way over to the first year books. Harry spent an enjoyable hour with the Malfoy's before his brother dragged his parents back into the book store yelling at them for forgetting Harry.

OooooO

"They forgot him Sev. I was watching, and they paid for Evan's books and left the store. Evan was trying to tell them to wait for Harry, but they pretty much just ignored him. It was horrible. Harry walked out of the stacks and I thought he was going to cry when realized that his parents had forgotten him; again from the looks of things, but he held it all in. So I took Draco over and introduced ourselves. He seemed surprised that someone actually knew who he was." Lucius paused in his ranting to look at Severus. "He is a very polite boy. We spent an hour with him in the book store before his brother dragged his parents back in. Evan was yelling at the fools. It was great."

"They just walked out? I can't believe it. How _could_ Lily, I never thought that she would do that to her own son." Severus was pacing in his chambers at Hogworts. "I'm glad that they are finally old enough to start school, Merlin only knows how Harry's self esteem is."


	3. The Sorting

Chapter Three: The Sorting

It happened again. If Evan hadn't reminded his parents about Harry, they would have left him there, and Merlin knows when they would have returned home and finally remembered him on their own. If it wasn't for Uncle's Siri and Moony, his brother probably would never have received any adult affection, ever. Evan couldn't believe his parents. It hadn't been until they were about nine, when he realized that his parents seemed to forget that he had a brother, dad had taught him how to fly, but when Harry had asked him to teach him as well, James had said Harry was too young. So Evan decided that he would teach Harry to fly himself.

It was after Uncle Moony had caught them that Evan realized he wasn't the only one who saw what his parents were doing to his brother. Harry never mentioned it, but Evan knew how much it hurt him. It was after that, that Evan promised to himself and to Harry that he would always love and take care of his little brother. Harry had pointed out that he was only about ten minutes younger, but Evan had just smiled and said younger was younger.

It was while at Diagon Alley that Evan noticed just how bad things had gotten. All the shop keepers had to ask if they wanted their order doubled, and Evan was positive that if they hadn't, Harry wouldn't have gotten any of his school things. Harry had long ago stopped asking for anything, or expecting anything for that matter. It was after his parents had dragged Evan out of Flourish and Blotts while seemingly ignoring him telling them to wait for Harry that Evan finally got really angry. It was almost an hour later when Evan just gave up and started heading back to the book store on his own, and his parents seemed to recognize that they had forgotten Harry.

Yes, Evan couldn't wait until school started, he and Harry would get sorted into the same house, and Evan would start trying to really make things up to his twin brother. Perhaps without his parents constantly around undermining his best efforts to include his brother in all things Harry would start to come out of his shell. Yeah, he couldn't wait for school to start.

OooooO

The Potter's finally made it onto Platform 9 ¾. Their son was starting his first year at Hogworts and they couldn't wait to hear the good news when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and the best part was their best friend Remus would be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and would be able to keep an eye on their boy.

It was after James had helped Evan store his trunk in an empty compartment that he remembered his other son. Well, it was actually after Evan had asked if James was going to help Harry with his trunk too, or should Evan help his brother himself. James didn't mean to forget Harry, but it was hard between work and managing Evan's fame (book deals, appearances, etc.), sometimes he just plain overlooked his other son. He always felt really bad, really he did and Lily did as well, but Harry seemed very understanding and knew that James was trying his best.

OooooO

The boys had finally gotten settled into their compartment and the train had taken off when their door slid open. "Harry, it's good to see you again," A blond boy greeted them.

"Hi Draco, it's good to see you too. This is my brother Evan Potter," Harry said introducing the two boys to each other. "Evan, this is Draco Malfoy."

Evan greeted the other boy and turned to Harry. "When did you guys meet?" He asked.

"Flourish and Blotts while you guys went to the apothecary for our potions things." He replied not looking at his brother.

"You mean when Mum and Dad forgot you." Evan muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry ignored him and turned to Draco. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," Draco replied without hesitation. "My whole family has been in Slytherin. What about you two?"

"Don't care as long as we are together," Evan replied for them both. Harry flashed him a small smile.

"You guys really close then?"

"Harry is and always will be my best friend. I love him and will always take care of him," Evan said with much force and conviction, while Harry just blushed.

"You don't have to take care of me; I can take care of myself," Harry muttered. "You're my best friend too," He added at the expression on Evan's face.

Draco just looked bemused and Evan chose to explain. "Mum and Dad didn't know that there were two of us, Harry was smaller and right behind me so when they did the scans they only ever saw me, the healers also explained that our heartbeats were in sync, another reason why they didn't spot him. When we were born Harry was almost half my size, though he finally seems to be catching up a little," Evan looked at Harry appraisingly. Harry just blushed again and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Harry gets sick a lot easier than most, so he has to be very careful, like wearing a warming charm when he flies and stuff like that."

"Just tell everyone why don't ya," Harry glared at his brother. "I repeat I can take of myself."

"I think it's great you guys are so close," Draco interrupted. "Mum couldn't have any more children after me, so I never had the chance to have what you two have. My Uncle Sev says that I'll make great friends at Hogworts though."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

"Severus Snape, he's the Potions professor at school."

"He's my god-father." Harry said amazed. "I've never gotten the chance to meet him, not that I can remember anyway. He and my parents had a fight, and he never came back."

"Well, I'll be sure to introduce you this weekend. He's probably excited to finally meet you too." Draco smiled.

The three boys were getting along great, and Evan was pleased when he noticed that Harry was fairly blossoming under Draco's attention. During the train ride they met several other people; some of whom were polite and introduced themselves and waited for return introductions, and some of whom just came into gawk at Evan. Others were so impolite as to ask who the heck Harry thought he was sitting next to _their_ savior. Evan and Draco quickly kicked those people out.

Among people that they invited to stay in their compartment where two other boys: Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini, and two girls: Pansy Parkinson, and a muggle-born by the name of Hermione Granger. Draco had already known Blaise and Pansy from before, and after everyone was introduced the six had a great time. Hermione was the first to bring up the twins relationship.

"I've read about Evan Potter, but I've never heard anything about you Harry. Are you two cousins?" She asked innocently.

"No," Evan fairly growled out, "Harry is my _twin_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hermione whimpered tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled at her, "as you must have read, Evan is very important to the wizarding world, he saved us from the Dark Lord; so naturally they write about him in the history books and also in the introduction to magic books that all muggle-borns receive. Evan didn't mean to be so rude, he's just overly protective." Harry glared at his brother.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I just get upset when people seem to forget that I have a brother. It's not your fault. And Harry, you were there to you know, when Lord Voldemort came after us. It's absolute rubbish that they think I'm any more special than you."

Harry looked at his brother and smiled at that. "I love you too big brother."

The others in the compartment just grinned at the obvious closeness between the twins. All save Harry and Evan of course, were single children, and the others envied the siblings bond.

A few hours later they arrived in Hogsmead, and after hearing the call _"Fir's years o'er he'r,"_ shouted by a giant of a man, they gathered into a couple boats and started their journey across the lake getting their first glimpse of the castle that was to be their school for the next seven years.

OooooO

Many excited first years were gathered in the entrance waiting for the deputy headmistress to usher them into the great hall for sorting, most of them were staring at Harry and his brother. _Trying to figure out who the poor relation is, is my guess_, Harry thought to himself. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that with most people never having heard that the boy-who-lived was a twin let alone a sibling would assume that Harry was only distantly related. The one time he had mentioned that to Evan though had gotten him a long winded lecture about what other people thought they knew was unimportant and that Harry was his brother and nothing was ever going to change that.

Evan for the most part just glared at all the people staring at him. It wasn't until a red-headed prat came up to him and pushed Harry out of the way to speak to him that he got angry. "Excuse me, but if you ever shove my twin like that again, I'll flush your head."

"Evan, stop it," Harry hissed. "They just don't know, calm down."

The red-headed twit wasn't very bright though. "Twin? What do you mean twin, everyone knows you're an only child. What is he some orphaned relation that you took pity on or something?"

By this time Evan and Draco and the others that had been in the compartment with them, were steaming with anger, and Harry just looked sick. Evan upon seeing the devastated look on his brother's face turned to Harry letting the others go to work on the red head. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled his brother into his arms. "It's ok Harry, just ignore him. You're my brother, my twin. Just ignore him." He rocked Harry back and forth hugging him.

At the same time Draco was addressing the red-head. "Red hair, and freckles, you must be a Weasley. Well Weasel," Draco continued, "he is in fact Harry James Potter, twin to Evan Potter, and as you can see, they are very close. So I guess it's only fair to give you a warning, insulting Evan's twin is a very bad idea."

"Merlin, that little prat is a girl. Look at him he's practically bawling." The red-head was oblivious to the obvious signs of danger at this point, but luckily for him Professor McGonagall had just walked in to usher them into the great hall.

"Alright," she said when they were all gathered, "when I call your name you will come up and take a seat on the stool and put the sorting hat on. After you are sorted you will join your house tables." Professor McGonagall started:

Abbott, Hannah- Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan- Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry- Ravenclaw

Finnegan, Seamus- Gryffindor

This went on for a few minutes, and then their first new friend was called up

Granger, Hermione-Ravenclaw

The girl grinned from ear to ear waved at her friends and went to sit at her house table with the other first years. Next it was:

Longbottom, Neville- Gryffindor

Malfoy, Draconis- Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy-Slytherin Then finally:

Potter, Evan

At this name the hall went absolutely silent. When the hat was placed on his head, Evan found himself having a bit of a conversation with it.

_Well, well, the next generation of Potter's are finally here; and oh look at that, I get two of you how exciting, now where should I put you, any thoughts perhaps? _The sorting hat asked.

_I don't care, as long as you keep us together, my brother needs me and I won't be separated from him. _Evan replied_._

_Well that remains to be seen, but I'll take extra care with him next. Let's look at you shall we, you definitely have loyalty in spades but I don't think Hufflepuff is quite the right fit, your very smart, but again Ravenclaw is still not the right fit. You would do well in Slytherin, but I think that you may just be too open with your emotions. I guess it better be _GRYFFINDOR!The last part being shouted for everyone to hear.

The Gryffindor table erupted into shouts and applause at this, and Evan was welcomed to his new house table with much enthusiasm. Then Professor McGonagall called:

Potter, Harry

The hall got quite again; another Potter, maybe the name was just a coincidence, but no it couldn't be, the boys were almost identical, except for their hair was just a little different and their eyes, and obviously Harry's smaller stature. Could it be that their savior had had a brother this whole time?

Harry made his way to the stool and took a seat. He was very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, but ignored them as best he could while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

_Ah ha, _the voice said in his head_. The twin, I had a nice chat with your brother, he was most adamant that you two not be separated. What do you think?_

_I belong with my brother. _Harry replied in his head.

_You do now huh, well let's just take a look shall we? You are very smart you could go in Ravenclaw, your loyalty to your brother and your friends assures that you would do well in Hufflepuff, and the mask you wear assures you would do well in Slytherin; but I have to say the bravery you exhibit everyday is staggering, so I say without a doubt you most definitely belong in _GRYFFINDOR!

Evan jumped up and down yelling excitedly, and when Harry made his way over to him, Evan grabbed him and gave him a big hug. Now that everyone could see the two Potter's standing right next to each other, there was no doubt that Harry was Evan's twin. But nobody could figure out why they had never heard of him. These thoughts died down though as the sorting continued and when it ended with:

Thomas, Dean- Gryffindor

Weasley, Ronald- Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise- Slytherin

The feast finally began.

OooooO

At the head table Remus and Severus sat together looking proudly at their god-children. Both were relieved that Evan and Harry would be staying together, and Severus was proud of Draco being in his house. They had noticed the confused and the speculative faces most of the students had worn and some of the teachers as well, when Harry's name had been called; but they were proud of the boy when he just ignored it and took his place on the stool. They both hoped that with school starting for the boys, that they could make Harry's life better.


	4. Harry Goes Missing

Chapter Four: Harry Goes Missing

It was the weekend, and classes didn't start until Monday. The boys had gotten up early and after meeting Draco for breakfast in the great hall, Draco led them down to the dungeons to introduce Harry to his Uncle Sev as he had promised. After knocking on a portrait of a great basilisk, Severus opened the door.

"Ah Draco, to what do I owe this early morning pleasure. Early morning," Severus emphasized.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Cut it out Uncle Sev, I brought some friends here that I'm sure you would like to meet," And he gestured for Harry and Evan to step forward.

The surly potions master's face lit up when he saw who it was. "Harry, Evan, I was hoping you would find your way down here. Come in boys." Severus said waving the three boys into his chambers.

"I wanted to say thank you for the nice note you sent me Harry. It was very thoughtful of you." Severus smiled at the boy.

"I wished to thank you for all the presents you have sent over the years for me Professor Snape; it was very kind of you." Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Harry," Severus said reaching out to tilt Harry's chin up so he could look into his eyes, "I'm your god father, you can call me Sev, or Uncle Sev, both of you," he said including Evan in his statement. "Despite the fact that I haven't been able to see you two for years, I do love you and your Uncles Remus and Sirius gave me updates all the time, and I hope that you both will allow me to get to know you better. We're going to be spending seven years together after all," Severus laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled. "I can't wait to start potions Uncle Sev," He said excitedly. "Can you tell us what we'll be starting with?" His emerald eyes were practically glowing in his excitement.

"Well," Severus pretended to consider, but at the puppy dog eyes from all three boys he gave in. "Our first lesson will be nothing but me introducing you to potions, just a lecture; but the second lesson, well I suggest you boys check out the fourth page of your texts and give it a quick revise."

Just then another knock sounded at his door and Remus walked into the room. "Sev," he called out, "I was looking for the boys did you happ-," but as he rounded the little corner he saw them all sitting in the living area. "Never mind, I see they found you already," he laughed.

Twin shouts of "Uncle Moony," and two hurtling bodies crashed into him in greeting.

"Geez, you would think I hadn't seen you two in years instead of just last week."

"We saw you at the head table last night Uncle Moony, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" Harry looked at him accusingly, the expression spoiled by the large grin on his face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Remus grinned. "So, who do we have here?" He asked gesturing to Draco.

"Oh Merlin Draco," Harry looked dismayed at his lack of manners. "I'm so sorry I forgot you where there. Draco this is our Uncle Moony, Moony this is Draco, I met him at Flourish and Blotts when we were shopping for school stuff," Harry paused momentarily as remembered being forgotten in the book store, but he shook it off quickly and continued, "then again on the train."

"Draco introduced us to some other people that he knew; they were pretty nice." Evan added.

"Good, I'm glad you've made some friends so quickly. Now it's nearly lunch time, so how about you boys head back up to the great hall, and Sev and I will follow in a moment."

The boys happily agreed and took off leaving the adults behind. "What was that I saw when he mentioned bookstore? Do you know?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Lucius came and told me what happened. Apparently James and Lily paid for Evan's books completely forgetting about Harry, and then just walked out without him. They didn't listen when Evan was trying to get them to wait, and just dragged him out of the store. Harry came out of the stacks after finding his last book and his family was gone. Lucius said Harry looked like he was about to cry for a minute but held it in. So he brought Draco over and Lucius introduced themselves then asked since Harry had found all his books, if he would mind helping them find Draco's. It was almost an hour later before Evan managed to drag their parents back into the store, he was reading them the riot act about it too." Sev finished the story.

"I can't believe those two!" Remus growled referring to the elder Potter's, "Wait until I tell Siri about this one."

"Have you heard from Regulus lately?" Severus asked changing the topic before the wolf completely lost his temper.

"No, and Siri is starting to really worry. He's blaming Dumbledore for sending Regulus out there with so little information about what it is he supposed to even be looking into. But I'm sure we'll hear from him soon, Reg knows how Siri worries."

"I agree Wolf." Severus said. "Now let's head up for our own lunch."

OooooO

The men had barely seated themselves when a few owls trickled in with post that hadn't been delivered at breakfast. Harry, they noticed was seated at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise, and Evan was at Gryffindor with Neville. Remus noticed two familiar owls carrying a large box and finally recognized them as James and Lily's when they landed in front of Evan. The owls had taken off when Evan opened the box and something a little unexpected happened. The box spat out some magical confetti that floated and sparkled and a voice issued from the box.

_"Evan, we are so proud of you sweetie."_ Everyone could here Lily Potter's voice. _"Yeah,"_ James's voice cut in, _"way to go son, I knew you would get into Gryffindor. Here are some treats for you because we are so proud. There's enough to share with your new friends too. Don't forget to write home soon, and don't forget how proud we are of you."_ The voice's ended and everyone broke out talking about the awesome box.

Severus could see the heartbroken expression on Harry's face before the boy checked his emotions. He noticed when Harry got up from the table ignoring Draco's calls for him to wait, and how Harry tried but failed to not run out of the hall.

Evan by that time was looking frantically around for his brother and just caught a glimpse of Harry as he rushed out. He was trying to go after him but the red-headed prat Ron got in his way wasting precious time, so when he finally made it through the doors Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Evan spent the next several hours looking for his brother with their friends and Uncle Sev and Uncle Moony, and eventually their Uncle Siri when he came home from work for the day (Sirius is living in the castle with his husband, and commuting to work). They eventually gave up, and Evan told them tiredly that Harry would come out when he was ready.

Sirius and Remus were very glad at that point that they had had the foresight to tell the boys where the kitchens were and how to get into them, so they knew at least Harry would be able to get some food when he got hungry. It was times like these, that they wished they still had the Marauders Map.

The next morning Harry had still not shown up and Evan was really worried. There was no evidence that Harry's bed had even been slept in. How could their parents do that to him? How could they. Evan was so angry he didn't notice where he was going until he walked right into the headmaster.

"I'm very sorry Professor Dumbledore," Evan said apologizing.

"Quite all right my boy. That was a very nice package your parents sent you. Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor."

"I can't figure out how they knew, I hadn't written them yet." Evan said.

"Oh, I wrote them my boy; I promised I would let them know right away," The headmaster told him.

"I see; did you happen to include in your note that Harry got into Gryffindor as well?" Evan asked trying to keep his tone polite.

But Albus ignored his question. "Did you see the announcement on your common room board, about quidditch? It says as long as you have permission from the flying instructor Madame Hooch, even first years may try out for their house teams. Isn't that exciting? I believe that Gryffindor has an open seeker position, and I believe your father mentioned how good on a broom you are. You should make sure you see Madame Hooch to get permission my boy, I'm sure your parents would be thrilled if you made the team your first year."

"Yes, well, actually I prefer to play chaser; Harry on the other hand would make an amazing seeker." Evan said trying not to blow up at the man.

"Well I'm sure you would do just as well in the seeker position," Dumbledore said completely ignoring the comment about Harry's seeker skills. "I'll just write your parents then and tell them you will be trying out." Dumbledore smiled and walked away before Evan could protest.

He was still standing there with a disgusted look on his face when his uncles showed up. "Has Harry shown up yet?" Sirius asked.

Evan sighed, "No not yet, and his bed wasn't slept in last night."

"What was that all about with Albus?" Remus asked.

"He was telling me about how first years could try out for quidditch as long as they have the all clear from Madame Hooch. He told me I should try out for the open seeker position, and railroaded me when I tried to tell him that I prefer chaser, and that Harry would make an awesome seeker."

"Well, I think we will just have to talk Harry into showing everyone just how good he is, when we finally find him!" Sirius said excitedly. "Come on lets head to great hall, maybe Harry will make an appearance for breakfast."

But when the three walked into the Great Hall, Severus caught their eye from the head table and shook his head.

Draco walked over to Evan when he noticed him. "Did he show up last night?"

"No."

"I'm worried, what you said about his health and everything, what if he didn't find a warm enough place to sleep?" Draco asked concern laced through his voice.

"The infirmary," Evan shouted, "We didn't check the infirmary." And he took off running Draco and their god-fathers following close behind.

Sure enough when the five reached Madame Pomfrey's domain they found Harry fast asleep tucked into a bed. "I found him half frozen on the third floor this morning," Poppy said walking out of her office. "He has a fever, but I think he should be okay for classes tomorrow, as long as it goes down and he continues resting for the remainder of the day that is. Do any of you know why he wasn't in bed?"

"There was an incident in the great hall yesterday, and Harry was rather upset; we looked for him but couldn't find him." Draco answered the mediwitch.

"Well," she said pursing her lips, if you come back around dinner, I'll wake him up and you may eat with him, but then he is going right back to sleep, tomorrow morning we'll see if he's up for classes."

Later that evening found Evan, Draco, Remus Sirius, and Severus sitting in chairs around Harry's bed eating soup with the boy. "Sorry I scared you." Harry whispered looking down.

"It's ok Harry." Evan said getting up from his chair and crawling on the bed with his brother. He pulled Harry into his arms and let him rest against his chest. It was when you saw the two boys like this you realized how much smaller and more delicate Harry looked. "Just please next time wait for at least one person to go with you, even if you don't talk. I just want to make sure this won't happen again, I hate it when you're sick."

"I'm sorry." Harry said again.

"It's okay Harry. Say, have we told you the good news about quidditch yet?" Sirius asked changing the subject. When Harry shook his head they took turns explaining.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Harry ventured.

"But you love flying, and the seeker position in open." Evan smiled.

"Maybe you should try out."

"Oh I'm going to, but for chaser. Well reserve chaser anyway, this year Oliver Wood, that's the team captain, has decided to set up some reserve positions. Apparently the Slytherin's like to play dirty." Evan slyly glanced at Draco.

"Hey, don't look at me, I play keeper." Draco held up his hands.

"Please Harry?" Evan begged.

Harry looked at all the expectant faces around him, "Oh, all right, if it will make you all happy." Harry smiled at them.

"Great," Evan said brightly, "Tryouts are next Saturday."

It was just after they finished a lively conversation about a few of the professional quidditch teams when Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed them all out. "Here you go Harry," she said handing him his last dose of fever reducer. "Do you think you can sleep, or would you like something to help you?"

"I'll be okay Madame Pomfrey." Harry answered. And with that, he curled up under the blankets and fell right to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming about quidditch.


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter Five: Quidditch Tryouts

The first week of classes passed relatively quietly for the first years. There were a few incidents involving Ron cornering Harry, but Evan or one of their other friends usually stumbled upon them before Ron could do more than spout cruel words. Harry would shrug these words off most times, but whenever the elder Potter's were brought up, you could see the flash of pain that Harry was unable to hide.

It was finally Saturday and Gryffindor tower was up early; quidditch tryouts were to be held first thing, and for the first time ever, the team would be accepting reserve players. Many first years had gotten the okay from the flying instructor during the week, including Evan and Harry, to try out. Most were surprised to see Harry on the pitch, and just assumed he had come to support his brother, their savior.

Oliver Wood, captain and keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team, held up his hands for silence. He introduced the current members of the team to the gathered hopefuls, and Harry was surprised to see the red-headed twins, Ron's older brothers, were the team beaters. Fred and George Weasley had introduced themselves to Harry and Evan after the start of term feast, overly excited about the fact that there was going to be a second set of twins in Gryffindor, and had helped Harry a lot the past week in regards to their younger brother. The twins were practical joker's, and during this past week, Ron had been on the receiving end of more than one prank, often after he had gone after Harry. Then there were the three chasers, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. Harry hadn't really met them, but he had seen them around and they always smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright, now that I have introduced the members of the team, let me explain a few more things. The only starting position available is for the seeker position, but I will be trying out for two reserve chasers, one reserve beater, and a reserve keeper. If you are chosen as a reserve, you will responsible for attending _all_ team practices, no excuses; if you cannot make every practice leave now; if you're a first year trying out on a school broom, good luck, and if you happen to make the team please to try to convince your parents that a new broom is necessary. While the school brooms are adequate, I want to win." Oliver paused. "Right, I want everyone who is trying out for seeker to take a seat in the stands for now, and then I want the chasers to gather around the girls, the beaters around the twins, and the keepers with me. The girls are going to take the chasers up on the far side of the field, they will be in charge of your initial tryout, when they have weeded out who can work well with them, we will hold drills, then finish up with the final decision, the same with beaters, but I want you in the center of the field, the twins will make sure nothing gets out of that area," Oliver glared at the twins who just grinned at him. "you keepers will come up with me over here," he pointed at the hoops on the right side of the field," one at a time you will have ten chances to block the quaffle, if you miss more than five, you're out, then we will narrow it down from there, let's get started."

Harry took a seat with the other seeker hopefuls after giving Evan a thumbs up. He had no doubt that Evan would make reserve chaser. It was when Ron took a seat beside him that his mood took a turn for the worst. "Weren't you listening to Wood, he said for only those trying out to sit over here?" Ron sneered at him.

"Yes, I heard him." Harry said shortly trying to ignore the freckled boy.

"Then you should leave, you don't belong here. Evan should be over here. What, you guilted him into giving up a starting position for you? Some brother you are." Ron was really starting to piss Harry off.

Oliver and the other keeper hopefuls had not taken to the air yet, and the keeper had overheard Ron. "Mr. Weasley, everyone is free to try out, but if cannot keep a civil tongue then you will be asked to leave. Harry has just as much right to be here as you." Oliver said steel in his voice. "If I hear one more word out of you before your tryout you will be disqualified, do you understand?"

Ron nodded at Wood and turned to glare mutinously at the chaser tryouts. Harry just ignored him but nodded at Oliver in thanks, then also turned his attention to his brother. Evan was putting on quite a show, stealing the quaffle, and working with the other chasers seamlessly, and forty-five minutes later when the chasers and beaters had all landed, Evan ran over to his brother.

"I get to stay for the next stage. There's just me and two others, but Katie said that I definitely will be one of the two who makes reserve." Evan was practically jumping up and down he was so excited.

Harry jumped up and hugged his brother. "You looked awesome out there Evan, I knew you could do it."

A few minutes later Oliver and landed with his two hopeful reserve keepers and the dejected candidates made their way to the locker rooms to clean up. "Ok, everyone that has made it to the next round will take to the air for a mock game. Up you go." Oliver waved the remaining candidates into the air. What followed was a pretty impressive display. Evan was by far the best chaser, and the other positions also had clear winners; when they landed after a half hour Oliver gave them the good news. Again the others that had not been chosen trudged off to the locker rooms to clean up. "Great, we officially have our team minus the seeker." Oliver gestured to the players that had been waiting on the bench, "Up in the air you lot, we will have the speed trials first, around the pitch then across it, the first three finished will continue on."

Harry and the others took to their brooms and got into position waiting for Oliver to give the signal to start. Harry was so focused that he didn't even notice that Ron was barely able to stay on his broom. When the whistle blasted Harry was off like a shot. He leaned into his broom, so balanced and streamlined that those below had hard time figuring out where Harry ended and the broom began. Oliver turned to Evan, "Your brother is fantastic, look at him go."

Evan nodded and smiled. "Uncle Siri and I may have taught him how to fly, but after he learned, he was always able to fly circles around me." They watched as Harry was the first around the pitch and started to streak across to the hoops on the other side. It was almost two minutes later before the others caught up, Ron being dead last and still not fully balanced on his broom a full five minutes after everyone else.

"Merlin and he did that on a cheap school broom." Oliver breathed watching Harry. He took off into the air, "Harry, Richard, and Michael, you will be flying for the practice snitch next. The rest of you, good try, you're dismissed." Oliver waited for them to clear the air. "Ok I'm going to release the snitch," and Oliver let it go, "and on my whistle you will begin your search, use all the tricks you know, don't hold back, but please try not to kill each other, if I have to take one of you to Pomfrey she will skin me alive." Oliver made his way back to the ground and blew the whistle, the signal the start.

Harry quickly rose to a higher position and looked around, he couldn't see hide nor hair of the little golden ball, and started to sweep the pitch methodically. The other two were keeping pace with him. It was less than five minutes later when Harry caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye, he did a hair pin turn leaned low and shot after the little golden ball. Michael was the first to notice and took off after Harry.

Even though Michael was on his personal broom that by far out stripped the old worn out school brooms he still couldn't catch up, he followed closely behind Harry keeping pace as best he could. When he _still_ couldn't catch up he started shouting insults at the small boy hoping to break his concentration. It was when Michael started shouting about Harry being unwanted by his parents that he finally got a reaction. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Michael with such a look of pain and resignation, and Michael finally understood that he had gone way too far. He wasn't a cruel boy, but Oliver had said use all the tricks they knew. Michael however realized at that point if he just gave up and let Harry get the snitch without a fight, it would make things even worse, so while he stopped the insults, he kept right on Harry's tail.

Harry was upset. He had done a good job of ignoring the other boy until he had started talking about his parents, then Harry had risked a glace over his shoulder to look at him. The expression on Michael's face was enough to let Harry know that Michael knew he had overstepped the bounds. Harry turned his attention back to the snitch least he lose it and leaned even further into the broom hoping to urge a little more speed out of it. The snitch took a sudden dive, and Harry was right on its tail. They were getting closer and closer to the ground and Harry could here Evan shouting at him to pull up, but Harry knew that he had plenty of time, he stretched out his hand and snatched the little golden snitch up and pulled out of his dive just in time to skim less than two feet above the ground. Michael was not so lucky and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

While Harry was elated that he had caught the snitch he was worried about Michael. He turned his broom and raced back over to the other boy who was lying on the ground. Harry jumped off and still clutching the snitch tightly leaned over the fallen boy. "Are you ok?"

"That was absolutely amazing!" Michael said. "I can't believe you were able to pull out of that dive!" Michael slowly struggled to his feet while the team ran over to them. He held out his hand to Harry for him to shake, "You are by far the best seeker here, and I didn't mean any of things I said up in the air, was just trying to distract you, would you please forgive me?"

Harry cautiously shook the older boys hand, "Thank you, and yes all is forgiven, it's just a game after all."

"Harry," Evan shouted having finally reached his brother, "That was incredible, don't you ever do that again; I almost passed out from fright. Wow that was just, it was just, wow…" Evan babbled a little incoherently.

"Harry congratulations, you are Gryffindor's new seeker." Oliver had grabbed his hand and was pumping it up and down. "I don't think even the twins older brother Charlie could have done that, and up until now he was the best seeker this school had ever seen." Oliver was practically drooling think about the quidditch cup they were sure to win.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus came out from behind the stands where they had hid to watch the boys try out, "Harry that was incredible." They shouted.

"I think that my snakes are going to have to train extra hard if they even want a chance to beat you." Severus pouted, but smiled to show how proud he was of his god-son.

"I didn't think that when Siri taught you how to fly you would take to it that way you did. That was amazing cub." Remus said hugging Harry.

Harry grinned up at his Uncles and his brother. He was very glad that they had talked him into trying out.

OooooO

Later that night at dinner, Harry was blushing madly from all the attention he was getting. Oliver was telling and retelling about his tryouts and the whole Gryffindor table (with the obvious exception of Ron who was trying to convince anyone who would listen to him that Harry had hexed his broom) was listening avidly to the story of Harry's incredible catch. Evan was beaming proudly at his brother the whole time, and telling everyone around them how proud he was of his little brother.

Harry just grumbled at the little brother comment, but continued to smile. Today had by far been the best day of his life.


	6. He's MY Son

Chapter Six: He's MY Son

It was the morning after the quidditch tryouts, and the Gryffindors were still talking about Harry. The talk the night before had spread to the other houses as well, and everyone was wishing for the first quidditch match so that they could see Harry in action. Draco and Blaise had come to sit with the Potter twins for breakfast and Evan was soon going into extreme detail about Harry's tryout, much to his brother's chagrin.

"I thought for sure he was going to smash into the ground, but he pulled out of the dive and just skimmed," he demonstrated swooping his arm over the table, "above the grass, he couldn't have been more than two feet from the ground. Poor Michael wasn't that lucky, he smashed himself but good."

"Wow Harry, you didn't tell us you were that good." Draco smiled at him, "And you did that on a school broom?"

"Yeah Harry, why didn't you mention you were that good on a broom?" Blaise asked.

"Because he's the ickle shy one." And the Weasley twins took seats across from the younger boys. "You should have seen Ronnikins, could barely stay on his broom, and he's still going around telling anyone who will listen that you hexed his broom, and that you guilted your brother into not trying out. We're going to prank him good." Fred said while piling his plate full of food.

"Yup, might have to start with spiders in his bed just to unnerve him first. Ronnikins is terrified of spiders." George added.

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what they could do to the red-headed prat that seemed to have made it his life mission to hate Harry. Up at the head table a similar conversation was taking place.

OooooO

"I walked in on the little Weasley trying to convince Minerva that Harry had hexed his broom, and that he had guilted his brother into not trying for seeker because he already had enough glory. It was pathetic." Remus was telling Severus and Sirius (who had the day off so had joined them at the head table).

"I wonder what's up with that boy; if Molly could hear him she would be horrified." Severus said referring to Ron's mother. She was infamous for her temper, and her howlers.

"How was the first week of school for the boys?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Harry shows an aptitude for potions just like his mother, and Evan," he paused, "well let's just say that it's a good thing for him both Harry and Draco are doing so well."

"Skill like James then," Remus laughed. "Evan is good in DADA, and Harry if he could get over his shyness, would do well in the practical as well. He's great in theory, but freezes up if you pull him up for demonstrations. Filius says both boys are doing well in charms, and Minerva says the same for transfiguration. I can only guess as to History of Magic, but I would say Harry is probably the one taking notes for that class, and both boy's enjoy Herbology."

They were interrupted when a flurry of wings signaled that the post had arrived. It was with some trepidation that the three god-fathers watched two owls with a single long narrow package head for the Gryffindor table.

"No, they wouldn't be that cruel would they?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think?" Severus bit out watching with horror as the owls landed in front of Evan.

"I think we better head down there, I don't want a repeat of last weekend." Remus said getting to his feet.

OooooO

Harry watched dispassionately as his mother's and father's owl's landed in front of Evan. He already knew that the package contained a new broom. He had been fooling himself thinking that maybe quidditch and being the youngest starting seeker in a century would make his parents proud. Well maybe not proud, but at the very least remember that he was there. He shouldn't have bothered, he knew better.

His new quidditch team looked on with confused faces. Surely the broom was meant for Harry, he was after all in a starting position, not a reserve like Evan. Harry could have told them that nope, the broom was definitely meant for his brother, the boy-whose-parents-remembered-him. He couldn't hold it against Evan though. After all, Evan had always been there for him, always included him, and always tried to make their parents see him. It wasn't Evan's fault, but for a moment Harry felt such rage and jealousy towards his brother that he was unable to keep the expression from his face. But when Evan turned to look at him with a horrified expression full of guilt, Harry was instantly sorry.

The twins across from them were watching the two brothers, and seemed to understand in an instant what was going on. Their jaws clenched in anger when they saw the soul deep hurt that their friend carried, and the hurt wasn't much better for Evan either.

OooooO

Oliver Wood saw the package heading towards the Potter's and was instantly elated. He had written to the elder Potter's the night before about Harry and Evan both making the team, and he was glad when the Potter's had done what he had asked and purchased a new broom for Harry. He got up to walk over and find out what kind of broom had been sent. "Ah good Harry, I knew that your parents would send you…" but he trailed off when he noticed that the owls had dropped the broom in front of Evan. "Wait, I'm sure that-"

Harry cut him off. "It's not a mistake, they only bought one broom and it's most definitely for Evan. If you'll excuse me," and Harry got up to walk away.

"Wait Harry, I'm sure there must be another one that just hasn't-" Evan started.

"Do you really?" Harry looked at them with an utterly heartbroken expression full of years of hurt and disappointment. "Because I don't, I've stopped hoping, and wishing after all these years. I love you Evan, but this, this is normal and nothing you do or say to them is ever going to change it."

OooooO

Remus had reached the kids that had all gathered around the two brothers in time to hear Harry's words and his heart broke. Sirius and Severus had heard as well, and both had tears in their eyes.

The kids looked upset and confused, and Harry just pushed his way through crowd to leave, "Cub?" Remus called to him.

Harry turned to look at his uncles, "I hurt Evan, look after him please he didn't deserve what I said." Then Harry hurried out of the great hall amongst pointed fingers and whispers.

"We should have fought for him Moony." Siri sobbed out. "Look at him, we should have fought." He whispered burying his face into Remus's robes.

OooooO

Severus paused at Harry's words. No Evan didn't need him, Harry did. So Severus hurried after Harry. "Harry, please stop." He called after the retreating boy. "Harry please."

Harry drew to a stop and waited for the man to catch up. "I don't need your pity Uncle Sev. I knew this was going to happen. I'm not upset, truly."

"Well," Severus said at a loss for words, but thinking quickly he changed tactics, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to help me in my personal lab? I need to make a few potions and salves for Poppy and would enjoy the company."

Harry studied him for a moment. "I would like that very much Uncle Sev," and Harry followed the man into the dungeons.

OooooO

Sirius had followed after Severus and Harry, while Remus stayed with Evan; Harry was right, and Evan needed some comfort too. But when he heard Harry say that he knew that this was going to happen, Sirius went into a blind rage. He was angry at James and Lily, but mostly he was angry at himself. He should have seen how bad it was, he should have done something for Harry. Evan wasn't enough, the boy tried, but he wasn't enough to counter the pain their parents put Harry through. Sirius was very angry and with Harry's words in mind he stormed out of the castle, out past the wards, and when he hit the apparition point, took off for Godric's Hollow.

OooooO

James was having a good morning. The day before Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, had written to let them know that Evan had made the team. True it was just a reserve position, but the fact remained that his son, who was only in his first year was a chaser for his house team just like his ole dad, and Lily had been just as delighted when she had read the letter as well. That very evening before the shops closed up, Lily and James rushed out and bought a Nimbus 2000 for their little chaser and made sure to send it out right away so that he would get it at breakfast.

OooooO

Lily was surprised when Sirius came stomping into the house. He was yelling and waving his arms and not making any sense so Lily called for James to help calm him down.

"What is it mate? You and Remy have a fight?" James asked.

"No," Sirius snarled, "but you and I are about to a spectacular row."

"What did I do?" James gasped taking a step back at the expression on the other man's face.

"You sent your son a broom!" Sirius yelled.

At this the Potter's looked utterly confused. "Of course I sent my son a broom, he made the quidditch team. He's a reserve chaser; his captain sent us a note." James said trying to explain to an irate Sirius. He couldn't figure out why that would make him so angry.

"Do you have this note?" Sirius growled.

"Of course," Lily said and went to fetch the note, "here it is." She said handing it over, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Sirius quickly scanned the note, and a grim smile appeared on his face. "I don't suppose either of you bothered to read the _BEGINNING_ of the note where it says your _SON HARRY_ made the team. You know the part right here at the top where it says he is the _STARTING SEEKER_, the _YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY_?"

"What?" James said grabbing the note that was being waved in his face. "It doesn't say that." But when he read the note, sure enough it said exactly that, right at the top.

"Your son is at school utterly heartbroken. Twice within a week, you two send congratulations and well done messages and a freaking new broom to his brother, with nothing, _NOTHING_, not even a hello note addressed to him. How could you. You should have heard what he said. Do you want to know, do you? Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Sirius yelled at them overriding their protestations. "He said, _"I've stopped hoping, and wishing after all these years. I love you Evan, but this, this is normal and nothing you do or say to them is ever going to change it."_ This is normal for him," Sirius continued, "for Merlin's sake, you forgot and left the boy in the bookstore that day you took them shopping for their school supplies. And let's be honest here; if Evan hadn't dragged you back to Flourish and Blotts how long would it have been before you noticed you were short a son. Hmm?"

"It's not like that at all Sirius, just because we're not spoiling-"

"Spoiling, you have to remember the boy first before could even think about trying not to spoil him." Sirius spat out. "Moony and I should have gone to the ministry for custody, at least then Harry would think that he's worth something."

"How dare you!" James yelled. "Harry is _MY_ son, _MINE_, and you have no say about anything involving him; now get the hell out of my house."

When Sirius just looked at him disgustedly, James lost his temper and took a swing at him. When Sirius finally made it back to the school, he had a massive headache to accompany his broken nose and black eye.


	7. He Know's it was Us

Chapter Seven: He knows it was Us

The next week was tense in Gryffindor tower. No one seemed to know how to treat Harry, but everyone agreed that hexing Ron Weasley was a must. The broom incident had just confirmed his suspicions that Harry was nothing more than an unwanted hanger-on and Ron wasted no time in telling him this. It was after one particularly nasty incident in the dorms that Harry finally lost his temper and decided to fight back. Everyone had heard a loud thump from the first year boy's dorms and the prefects rushed to investigate along with a few others. What they found was a shock to most everyone. In all the time that Harry had been in Hogworts, (not that it had been very long mind you, less than three weeks in fact), they had only encountered the sweet shy boy who ignored those who picked on him, and who always helped others that were in distress if it was in his ability to do so. So again, it was a shock when they walked in and found Harry had socked Ron right in the eye and looking like he was about to completely lose it and wail on the bigger boy.

Evan had a huge grin on his face, Neville looked amused, and Fred and George were laughing so hard they had to hold each other up. Percy Weasley fifth year prefect and older brother to Fred, George, and Ron looked completely scandalized. "What on earth? Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked up completely composed, "He wouldn't shut his mouth, so I shut it for him." This made Evan grin even bigger and give Harry a thumbs up.

"I don't care what he was saying Mr. Potter, violence is absolutely not acceptable. You will accompany me right now to see Professor McGonagall."

By this time Ron had finally managed to get to his feet, and was looking smug about Harry getting into trouble. "Ron you will go directly to Madame Pomfrey." Percy continued. "After you Mr. Potter," He then said gesturing for Harry to precede him.

Harry just lifted his chin and stalked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole. An hour later, Harry finally showed back up, and Fred, George, and Evan eagerly beckoned him over. "Well?" They asked concerned.

Harry grinned, "I have detention with Professor Snape for a week." He said this loudly enough for Ron to hear. At Ron's triumphant expression, Harry grinned even wider. "Uncle Sev says I can help in his lab as punishment for," and he curled his fingers slightly making quotation marks, "defending my honor admirably."

Evan, Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron just looked constipated when he realized that Harry's punishment was not in fact a punishment at all. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after all this excitement." And with a tossed wave over his shoulder Harry sauntered out of the common room.

"I love that kid." Fred said to George who nodded in agreement.

Evan just laughed, and walked off after his brother.

They had made it to Thursday with no further incidents and the Potter twins were just sitting down to breakfast just as the owl post arrived. Harry was taken completely off guard when two owls landed in front of him with a long thin package. He knew it couldn't be anything other than a broom, and with trembling fingers opened the accompanying note. When he finished reading it he wordlessly handed it over to Evan.

"See I told you Harry, I knew they couldn't possibly have _not_ gotten you a broom as well." Evan was so excited; for once it seemed his parents had done the right thing.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Hey Evan can you take my broom up to our dorm, I want to ask Uncle Moony for some of that nice parchment so I can write a thank you note to mum and dad."

"Sure thing," Evan bounded up and grabbed the new Nimbus 2000 that matched his. "See, Harry," he said softly looking at his brother, "they _do_ love you." Harry nodded and Evan smiled and took off for Gryffindor tower.

Harry watched to make sure that Evan was out of the great hall before he approached the head table where his three uncles were seated next to each other. "Was that what I think it was cub?" Remus asked smiling at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm now the proud owner of a Nimbus 2000."

Severus had been watching his face and asked, "Why don't you seem more excited about it? Did the note say something?"

"No, it was just a note saying Mum and Dad were very proud of me." Harry said.

"Okay?" Sirius asked clearly puzzled with his cub's expression.

"Well," Harry said taking a moment to look each man in the eye, "I just wanted to say thank you to _them_ for the broom." Harry smiled at the men knowingly, and turned to walked out of the great hall.

"He knows it was from us, doesn't he?" Remus said.

"Yes, he does." Sev replied not taking his eyes off his god-son.

"He didn't seem too upset though?" Sirius put in, a question in his voice.

"No, he thanked us for the broom. I think that he realizes that despite his parents, he will always have us." Remus said softly. "And for that, I'm truly grateful."

The remainder of September and all of October passed with little drama. Evan, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and the Weasley twins were still trying to come up with the perfect prank to pull on Ron, and much to the teen's surprise Remus and Sirius were right up front with many suggestions. It had only come out after Fred had heard Harry refer to Remus as Uncle Moony, that Remus and Sirius were two of the most infamous pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogworts.

Yes, they were in fact two of the original Marauders. When Fred and George found this out, they were truly in awe; they worshiped the ground the two older men walked on. It was after this revelation, that the twins brought out a worn piece of parchment with reverence and handed it to Sirius.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sirius asked with a soft expression in his face. And when the red-headed twins grinned at him, he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the parchment and said, _I solemnly swear I'm up to no good_. What followed completely amazed Evan and Harry; lines started to appear eventually mapping the blue print of the castle, then dots started to form, some moving, others still, but all labeled with an individual's name. Upon closer inspection, they noticed it was the castle's occupants.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

"Yeah," His brother agreed. "What is this?"

"This," said Sirius brandishing the parchment proudly "is the Marauders map, created by yours truly." He said indicating himself and Remus. At the look at Remus's face he rolled his eyes, "Ok maybe my husband did most of the work, but all the Marauders had a part in it."

"Who were the other Marauders?" Fred asked.

"Well, I am Moony," Remus answered, "Sirius is Padfoot, and James Potter was Prongs."

"Who was Wormtail?" George asked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glace, they knew neither Harry nor Evan knew about Peter, and they definitely didn't want to be the ones to tell them. "He was a man we knew back in school. He's dead now." Sirius explained.

"How did you guys get your names?" George asked oblivious to the sudden tension.

"Our Animagus forms," Remus said not willing to explain that he was a werewolf. "I'm a wolf, Siri is a grim, and James is a stag. Wormtail was a rat." He added after a moment's hesitation.

"Well," George said, "I think it might be time for the Marauders to live again. What do you think?" He asked looking at his twin and Harry and Evan.

"To the Marauders, the next generation," Harry said standing up fist pumping in the air.

"The next generation," The others intoned, while Sirius and Remus looked on with obvious amusement.


	8. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Chapter Eight: Gryffindor VS. Slytherin

It had been a few weeks since Harry had received his broom, and quidditch practices were going great. He loved the feeling of flying, of soaring through the air, no boundaries, and no limitations. He was free. It was an amazing; flying set his heart and his mind free.

Practices were becoming much more frequent now with the first quidditch match of the year just a week away, and Oliver likely would have had them on the pitch everyday if he could have gotten away with it. As it was, three times during the week then an extra long practice on Saturday (most of the time starting well before the sun was even a thought in the sky) had some of his teammates thinking mutiny. Harry didn't mind though, he was all caught up with homework, and even had some spare time to spend with his Uncle Sev in the potions lab. Aside from flying, potions was his favorite thing about school. Evan didn't understand but that was ok, he was Harry's twin, not his clone.

OooooO

It was Wednesday night when Professor Dumbledore called Evan and Oliver up to his office. The team had just finished quidditch practice and was leaving the lockers to head up to the school for dinner. Harry waved his brother off saying he would drag Neville over to Slytherin and eat with Draco and Blaise, and Evan could join them when he was through. So Evan and Oliver both confused and trying to figure out what it was they had done, followed the headmaster up to his office.

When they were all settled into chairs Dumbledore offered his customary lemon drops, and when both boys declined, he got right to the point.

"Now Evan," he started, his eyes twinkling, "it has been brought to my attention by a classmate of yours that the quidditch tryouts may have been rigged."

Evan blinked. "Professor Dumbledore, I didn't cheat, honest."

"No no my boy, I'm not implying that you cheated, but this other student seems to think that maybe you weren't, or didn't, get a chance to try out for your true position."

Evan finally had an idea of where this was going and tried his best to stop it before the situation could get to out of control. "I don't know who this other person is, but they must not have been at the tryouts, I tried out for chaser just like I wanted to and even made it as a reserve player."

"That's right headmaster, Evan had an amazing tryout and I would have been crazy not to have put him on the team; even if he is only a reserve for now." Oliver spoke up.

Albus sighed sadly. "Boys, I'm talking about the seeker position. I'm sure Evan," the man continued ignoring the boy's protestations, "that Oliver would be more than happy to hold an additional tryout for seeker for you. You shouldn't have let Harry stop you from trying out for it."

"Would you listen to me please?" Evan had finally lost his temper. "I don't now, nor have I ever, wanted to pay seeker. I like playing chaser, I want to play chaser, and what is this about really? Did my Mum and Dad put you up to this? I had thought that they were fine with it when they sent Harry his broom." Evan finally finished yelling.

Albus blinked at him. "I'm sorry my boy, but I had thought that after our conversation in the hall shortly before the original tryouts that you had said you wanted seeker, and I was trying to make sure that guilt hadn't stopped you from trying out. I know," and Albus held up his hand forestalling Evan and Oliver's reply, "that Harry doesn't get as much attention as you do at home and here at school, and a concerned student was just trying to make sure that you weren't deliberately holding back for him."

"Well you can tell Ron that I don't need to hold back on anything for my brother. Harry isn't like that." Evan sneered.

"Professor Dumbledore, you should have seen Harry fly. He's amazing on a broom. He's the best seeker this school has ever seen, even better than Charlie Weasley. Mark my words, our first match is going to be a sight to see." Oliver said passionately.

"All right then my boys. If you're sure…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Yes I'm sure headmaster. I most definitely have the position I want. If we are through, I don't want to miss the rest of dinner." At the headmaster's wave, the two boys left the office.

OooooO

"I don't understand what that was all about." Oliver said.

"Just forget it, and please whatever you do don't mention it to Harry. If he heard about this he would feel so guilty; I'm positive he would drop the team without thinking twice."

"You didn't, did you? Hold back on the tryouts for your brother I mean?"

Evan laughed. "Of course not. If I had tried something like that, Harry would never speak to me again."

"And what you said about your parents, and that thing with the broom. It wasn't a mistake was it? They really sent you a broom and not Harry." Oliver said.

"Yeah, stuff like that seems to be happening more and more." Evan sighed and stopped walking, and when Oliver stopped and turned to look questioningly at him he continued, "Sometimes they forget him. Not like oops we need to go back and grab a second copy of this book, but oops we left Harry at home with the house elves for an entire weekend."

"How… how could they just forget him like that?" Oliver was sickened at Evan's confession.

"Dad says that he just gets so caught up in work, and managing my fame that details sometimes just slip right past them. Mum says the same."

"Harry is not a detail, he's a human being, and he's their son for Merlin's sake. What they're doing how they're treating him it's neglect, abuse."

"Listen," Evan said urgently, "you can't let on to Harry that you know. He would hate it, then he would hate me for telling, and I don't think I could handle it if my brother hated me. We've got our Uncle's and for the most part Harry seems ok. It's been better since school started, and bringing this up would just make Harry feel guilty and ashamed."

"Why on earth would Harry feel guilty, he's the one being neglected?"

"You've been around Harry enough to see how he thinks; he would feel guilty because he was being a burden or some bull like that. I can't explain it, but I _know_ how my brother would feel, how he thinks."

"You know, most of the time neither of you sound like eleven year olds. If I close my eyes it's like talking to an adult."

Evan looked at Oliver weirdly and laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to brace himself against the wall. When he had finally calmed down Oliver promised to not let Harry know that he knew about his parents, and to also not mention about what the headmaster had tried to do. When they finished their conversation, they walked the rest of the way to the great hall for dinner.

OooooO

Harry had saved Evan a seat at the Slytherin table for dinner, and when his brother finally slipped into it and started loading his plate, he threw a questioning glance at him.

"It was nothing, just something about the first match, and how the reserve players were going to be working."

"Why did he want you?" Harry asked

Evan shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well anyway," Draco drawled interrupting "is your team ready for the first match?"

Harry nodded excitedly. "Oliver has been training the pants off us, but it's worth it, we are going to kick Slytherin's arse!"

"Like hell you will," Marcus Flint joined the conversation; he was the captain of the Slytherin team and played chaser, "Wood is going to lose just like he did last year."

"I dunno Marcus," Blaise joined the debate. "Have you seen Harry fly? The kid was made to be on a broom."

Marcus smiled. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." The older boy waved goodnight to them and left for the dungeons.

The younger kids finished up dinner and waved goodbye to each other as they also headed for their respective common rooms.

"So what was that meeting really about?" Harry asked when he and Evan had settled in their dorm room.

"Just Dumbledore not listening Harry, don't worry about. I made sure that he actually heard me this time."

"Yelled at him did you?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah well," Evan shrugged. "I will tell you this though; we really need to get to work on that prank for Ron. That kid needs to be knocked down a few pegs."

"I could sock him again."

"I don't think you would be let off as easy a second time, otherwise I'd let you." Evan laughed. "You finished your homework?" At Harry's nod Evan grinned, "Good, now it's time for bed, off you go and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes mother." Harry laughed.

"Are you warm enough at night, I'm sure we can get you another blanket." At Harry's glare Evan said, "Seriously Harry, I don't want you to get sick.

Harry hugged his brother tightly. "I promise I'm warm enough big brother." He whispered in Evan's ear, and then he wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

OooooO

"Okay guys, this is it, the big one," Harry eventually tuned out from Oliver's pep talk. According to the twins it never changed and right now, Harry was just too nervous to listen. "You got that Potter?" Oliver snarled interrupting his thoughts.

"Err, yes, of course Oliver." Harry said.

"Good," and Harry tuned him out again until he was nudged in the side.

"All right there little brother?" Evan asked him.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little nervous. Don't want to totally lose it in front of the whole school, especially not in front of our Uncle's."

"You'll be fine." Evan reassured him. "I promise as your big brother that as soon as you're in the air looking for that snitch you'll forget why you were ever nervous."

"Promise big brother?" Harry grinned.

"Merlin's honor," Evan intoned.

Oliver stopped his speech to glare at the giggling Potter twins. "If you're quite through?"

"Sorry Oliver." They chorused.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Ok boys-"

"And girls!" Katie yelled.

"And girls, let's go beat us some snakes!"

They team stood as one, and filed out of the locker room and onto the pitch.

"On my whistle," Madame Hooch said. "Three…two…one…"

With a roar from the crowd the two teams clothed in red and gold, and green and silver respectively, took off. Harry quickly flew higher than his team mates and began sweeping the pitch in search of the golden snitch.

He could hear Lee Jordan, the twin Weasley's best friend, who was commentating the game.

"And Bell has the quaffle, she gets into formation with the other two chasers, and what a nice form it is to…"

"Jordan!" Harry heard McGonagall yell

"Right, sorry Professor, any way Bell throws the quaffle, Gryffindor scores!" The students went wild in the stands and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Flint is in possession, dodges a bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins, can't quite tell them apart, but anyway nice positioning by a Weasley. Flint drops the quaffle avoiding the bludger and its picked up by Johnson, who tosses it to Spinnet, who, oh Spinnet loses the quaffle to a Slytherin chaser. Nice save by Wood!" Lee yelled.

Harry continued to sweep the field hoping to catch a glimpse of that tell tale golden ball. "Bell has the quaffle; she passes it Spinnet, Spinnet scores, 180 to 40 Gryffindor. It doesn't look like the littlest Potter has spotted the snitch yet, but I'm sure that any time…"

"Jordan, the game!"

"Sorry Professor, Wood blocks the quaffle thrown by Flint, Gryffindor in possession, oh look at Potter go!" Lee screamed.

Harry had caught just a sparkle of gold out of the corner of his eye and did a hair pin turn streaking after it. There it was, the Snitch! Harry leaned low over his broom and urged it to even greater speeds than ever before, the snitch was weaving and diving but Harry never lost sight. He didn't notice anything but the snitch until _CRASH! _The Slytherin seeker was crashing into his side on purpose; Harry just leaned even lower over his broom and shot forward leaving the Slytherin seeker behind. The snitch dived right in front of the teacher's box and Harry was right behind it.

He caught a glimpse of his Uncles on their feet cheering but paid little attention. There was nothing else in his world but that snitch. The ground was coming closer and closer, he would have to pull up soon or risk crashing, Harry stretched his hand forward and his fingers just closed over the little ball, he yanked up on his broom, and was able to even out less than foot from the ground, if he hadn't been laying practically flat on his broom he would have been in serious trouble. Harry rose up in the air hand clutching the snitch held high. Then suddenly it was like someone turned the volume up and he could hear the cheering.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor Wins!"


	9. Christmas

Chapter Nine: Christmas

The Monday after the first quidditch match Harry and Evan were seated at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when the owl post arrived; It was to Harry's great surprise when his father's owl landed in front of him and held out his leg for Harry to take the letter. Harry took the note and feed Quaffle (the owl's) a bit of bacon before he took off. Harry opened the note with trepidation and read:

Dear Harry,

Your mother and I are so very proud of you. We wish we could have been there for your first game and we are sorry we missed it. Professor McGonagall wrote to us and told us all about your spectacular catch. We can't wait to see you fly.

Love, Dad and Mum

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, this wasn't like the broom, this time the note really was from his parents, the note with the broom, while it had looked enough like his dad's handwriting, he had known it wasn't and talking with his uncle's had just confirmed it.

Evan looked at his brother, "Well?"

"Congrat's on the game; sorry they missed it."

Evan beamed. He knew it; their parent's loved Harry too.

Harry was still wearing a bemused expression on his face when they wandered into DADA. Remus noticed and came to ask what was up.

"They sent me a note."

"Who sent you a note cub?"

"Mum and Dad."

Remus was surprised, but he tried not to show it. Maybe Sirius had gotten through to them after all. "That's great cub." He said after reading the note.

"Yeah," said Harry dazedly. When Remus squeezed his shoulder Harry gave him a dazzlingly grin full of joy.

OooooO

It was the middle of November before the 'new' marauders and their cohorts (Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Lee Jordan and even Pansy) were able to put their prank into action. It had taken a lot of sneaking around, but eventually they had the perfect prank to play on Ron. It had actually been a discussion with the original marauders that had given them the idea. It was a continuing prank that was set on and off with key words. On a night when Professor Snape had given Ron detention (after him getting caught trying to toss extra ingredients in Harry's cauldron, again), their plans were finally put into action, the Weasley twins, Harry and Evan quickly went to work.

The next morning started as usual. Ron tried to buddy up to Evan, he sneered at Harry and said a few nasty things, and when Evan was finally able to brush him off, Ron went to sit at the breakfast table. It was on their way to Herbology that Harry finally started his revenge. He walked close behind Ron and making sure no one could hear him he muttered the key word, _Arse_, and Ron's clothes went transparent, Ron could still feel them, but nobody could see them. Soon people were stopping and staring; and most had burst out into hysterical laughter.

Ron was looking around trying to figure out was going on but before he could look down Harry quickly uttered the counter word and Ron's clothes went back to normal. Ron not seeing anything on himself to make people laugh tried to shrug it off. Off and on it went all morning with Harry, Evan, Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione all whispering the words to make Ron's clothes go see through. It was at lunch that it got even better, for the twins had spread the word amongst Gryffindor and even a few other houses about the code words and soon people were randomly shouting _Arse_ at Ron as he passed much to his confusion and continued mortification.

It was in double potions after lunch, when Harry completed his revenge. Professor Snape had done his hour long lecture and was now having the students set up for the practical. Everyone had partnered up, Blaise and Evan, Hermione and Neville, and Draco and Harry.

Draco was right behind Ron getting their ingredients from the student cabinet when he asked, "So what have you done now Weasel that has everyone calling you an arse?" Draco didn't even blink when Ron's clothes disappeared, being sure not to give anything away.

"I don't know what you're talking about you git, now get out of my way." Ron sneered at the blond boy.

"Gladly," Draco said and went back to his and Harry's table keeping his head down to hide his grin.

Ron still completely oblivious just walked back to the table he shared with Pansy Parkinson. When he sat down Pansy started shrieking about disgustingly naked freckled arses. By now Ron had everyone's attention including that of Professor Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Snape roared.

"I, I don't know." Ron stuttered, he still hadn't noticed his clothing.

"Your naked Mr. Weasley, why are you naked?" Professor Snape asked in a low threatening tone. "Do you think this is funny? Are you trying to disrupt my class? Well it worked! Sixty points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch every night for two weeks! Now get out of my class, and for goodness sakes, put some clothes on."

Ron had looked down at himself and went deathly pale. He could still feel his clothes, but he couldn't see them "But, but Professor…"

"Out Mr. Weasley," Snape shouted.

And Ron ran from the room, and when his freckled arse cleared the door, the room burst into hysterics. After everyone had finally calmed down, Snape began walking the aisles checking his student's potions. When he reached Harry and Draco he paused. "Seventy points to Gryffindor, for a well thought out and excellently executed revenge," He murmured under his breath. Harry and Draco grinned at their Uncle and gave Evan a subtle thumbs up across the room.

OooooO

The rest of November passed swiftly and the first half of December. Everyone was busy revising for end of term exams, and excitedly talking over Christmas plans. The Potter twins were expected home and for the first time in a long time Harry was truly excited for Christmas. He had owl ordered presents for his friends and family and was happily wrapping them and thinking about Christmas dinner. The day before the students were to take the Hogworts express home, Harry skipped from friend to friend handing out gifts and hugging them good bye. He delivered last to his three Uncles.

"Here you are," Harry said happily handing over brightly wrapped packages. "and no opening until Christmas morning," He said making Sirius's face fall.

"But Harry," the man whined."

"No," Harry said firmly. "You'll just have to be patient like a big boy Uncle Siri." He said grinning at his Uncle his big green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Fine," Sirius grumped, but smiled at his god-son anyway. "If you insist, though I don't see why we can't just open up at least one gift." He said eyes opened wide looking pleadingly between his husband and Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Get over it Mutt, your Wolf and our god-son said no."

"You're a lot of help." Sirius glared at Severus.

Harry just grinned at his three Uncles. "Well, I have to go finish packing what I'll need for the holidays. Are you sure you won't be coming for Christmas this year?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea cub." Sirius said. "Your dad still isn't talking to me, it's making things hard at work, and I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

"Okay," Harry sighed. He got up and gave his Uncle's great big hugs and kissed them on the cheek before turning to leave the room. "Have a Happy Christmas."Harry said.

"Happy Christmas cub."

OooooO

The trip home on the Hogworts express went quickly with friends playing games of exploding snap, getting treats from the trolley and just generally having a good time after the stress of end of term exams. Harry and Evan waved good bye to their friends from the platform when their parents picked them up.

"Did you boys do well on your Exams?" Lily asked her sons.

"Well, I think I did well on everything except possibly potions and History of Magic. In fact if it wasn't for Harry's notes, I'm sure I would have failed them completely." Evan told his mother.

"Harry?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he did just fine on those two as well. He was just nervous."

"No son, how do you think you did?" Lily laughed.

"Pretty good I think, I'm not as good as Evan in the practical of DADA, but Uncle Moony and Uncle Siri helped me after class sometimes, so I think I did ok."

"That's great son." James said a little stiffly, still not having forgiven Sirius.

"Well, let's head for home shall we?" And the Potter's each held a child and side along apparated them home.

Harry and Evan went to their rooms and unpacked for the holiday. It was a little before dinner when Evan wandered into his brothers room, "You want to go for fly before dinner?"

Harry grabbed his broom and headed for the door in response.

"Guess that was a yes." Evan laughed.

The boy's were happily flying around in the back, when their father called them down for dinner. "That was some pretty impressive flying Harry." James told his son. "I taught you well."

Harry looked at his father oddly, "Actually it was Evan and Uncle Siri who taught me, when I asked you to, you told me I was too young."

"Oh," said James. "Well they did a good job." He said trying to save the conversation.

Things went on in this vain despite Harry's best efforts to steer the conversation away from sensitive topics, and soon James was resenting that his best efforts were constantly being shot down. His mood improved though when at the last minute the American Ministry of Magic sent three tickets to the Potter's for the annual Christmas quidditch match immediately pushing all other thoughts away. James rushed around packing for himself and Lily, and stealthily packing Evan's bag as well. He thought that this would be a great surprise for their little boy, a special Christmas treat.

He and Lily decided that they would wait until Evan was asleep then spelling him to stay that way, so that when he woke up on Christmas morning they would all be in the hotel in New York. Lily was excited about spending the holiday away, and about all the shopping she could do while there, and James was excited about getting to take his boy to the Christmas quidditch match. It was a strictly by invitation only game, and he had no doubt that because Evan was the boy-who-lived was why they finally rated an invite. So on the night of Christmas Eve, the elder Potter's crept into Evan's room and quietly spelled him to stay asleep through the trip to New York.

James gently picked up his son and quietly grunted. "He's getting too big to do this anymore."

"Yeah," Lily murmured, "Our little boy sure grew up fast," she said. "Alright I think we have everything lets go." So the Potter's took off for the international port key terminal where the special port key was waiting for them, completely forgetting that another eleven year old boy was fast asleep in the house.

OooooO

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early and very very excited. He hurriedly gathered his gifts together for the family and walked downstairs to put them underneath the tree. He was a little surprised about being the first up, but decided to start making his Mum's special breakfast cakes as a treat, and he also went about making everyone cups of hot chocolate. It was almost an hour later that Harry started to get really impatient, so he went upstairs and crept into his brother's room. It was dark so he couldn't see that the bed was empty so when he pounced on the bed trying to startle his brother awake he was surprised to find it empty. _How did he get downstairs without me knowing?_

So Harry went to his parent's room to wake them up too. Again he was surprised to find the room empty and the bed made. _How did they all get downstairs without me hearing?_ It was really starting to puzzle him, and if Harry was completely honest with himself, he would have admitted to the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He wandered back downstairs and started checking all the rooms beginning with the kitchen and ending in the family room. This time he noticed that besides the gifts he had put there himself, there was only one other package and it was from Evan to him. Harry closed his eyes. _They wouldn't have, would they? Would they really take off and forget me on Christmas day?_ Tears started to well up in his eyes and despite his best efforts to hold them in they started trickling down his face. Soon Harry was sitting on the cold floor hugging his knees to chest rocking back and forth as sobs racked his body. His family, his family had snuck out in the middle of the night and left him. They had forgotten him. He was alone. He sobbed harder.

An hour later Harry finally had enough control to lift himself off the floor. He was exhausted, he had a headache, and he felt really awful. Harry didn't know what else to do, so he walked outside and hailed the knight bus hoping that it was running today. It was, so he boarded and asked them to take him to Hogsmead. It hadn't occurred to Harry to put clothes on so he was still in just his pajamas, sleeping pants and a tee-shirt, no socks or shoes, no robe. When he arrived in Hogsmead he thanked the driver and started the walk up to the school.

He was almost to the front doors when he was spotted by the Weasley twins and the few others that had stayed for the holiday. He didn't hear them as they called his name, didn't register as they ran after him. Harry just kept walking. Soon he was at his Uncles room, and knocked at the portrait. He didn't notice that Fred and George were standing right next to him, or that they followed him into the room when Sirius opened the door. Harry didn't really register anything until a hot cup of chocolate was pressed into his hands and a blanket was wrapped around his violently shivering body. It wasn't until he heard Remus call him cub, that he finally came back to himself a little.

"Cub, please answer me."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"How did you get here? Why are you here?" Remus was afraid of the answer, but they really needed to know.

"I took the knight bus." Harry said.

"Why cub, did something happen at home?" Sirius asked pulling Harry into his lap to cuddle him.

"They were all gone."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Fred, could you go get Severus please?" Remus asked.

George took a seat on the floor and watched as Remus and Sirius both cuddled Harry to them, rocking him back and forth stroking his back. Five minutes later Fred returned with Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked immediately kneeling down in front of the other men to add his comfort to Harry.

"Could you tell us cub, what happened?" Remus asked.

"We went to bed last night." Harry started his voice completely devoid of any emotion, "and when I got up this morning everyone was gone."

"Are you sure, did you check everywhere?" Severus asked.

"I just thought I was the first one up, so I decided to make Mum's special breakfast cakes, I was still the only one up after an hour so I went to get Evan out of bed. He wasn't there, so I went to Mum and Dad's room. They weren't there either. So then I went back downstairs, but no one was there either. All the gifts were gone from under the tree."

"Severus," Remus said quietly, "Could you apparate to Godric's Hollow and check around?"

Severus nodded and took off.

"Why did they leave me?" Harry asked. "Don't they love me? Why did Evan leave me? Alone, I'm alone. I didn't know where to go. I was alone Moony, they left me." And Harry broke down sobbing. His body was shaking so badly that Remus had to help Sirius hold onto him.

"Oh cub," Remus said. He pressed another cup of hot chocolate at Harry this one laced with a dreamless sleep draught, and watched as his cub cried himself to sleep after drinking it.

Sirius gently got to his feet and went to lay Harry in their bed. He tucked his cub in and felt his forehead; Harry was starting to burn up.

When he walked back into the other room, it was to see that Severus had just gotten back. "I found this in James study," Severus said waving a letter around. "An invitation to the Christmas Quidditch Match, the accompanying tickets are missing so I assume they're in New York."

"James and Lily just left him there?" Remus wasn't really asking. "Our cub woke up to an empty house on Christmas morning."

"He's starting to burn up too. I noticed he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, so he must have walked barefoot through the snow all the way from Hogsmead." Sirius said worriedly.

"We'll go get Madame Pomfrey," the Weasley twins said standing up. The older men had forgotten they where there.

"Please." Remus said.

Severus sat heavily on the couch. "I thought after that note that things were starting to turn around. They forgot a whole person; no, not just a person, their son. How could they?"

Sirius shook his head and curled into Remus's lab. He had tears in his eyes. "Our poor cub, our cub."

Remus rocked his husband back and forth trying to calm the distraught man down. "Do you need a calming draught Siri?"

"No, I need for our cub to truly be ours. They don't deserve him; Harry is too good for them."

"I know Siri, I know."

Madame Pomfrey flooed into the room, "Where is he?"

Remus pointed to their bedroom door. "We slipped a dreamless sleep in his coca. He wasn't doing so well when he got here."

Poppy nodded and strode into the room with three anxious Uncles' on her heels. The first thing she noticed was Harry's breathing was labored, and his color was almost nonexistent. She started casting spells, his fever was extremely high at 107º, there was fluid building up in his lungs, and he had frostbite on his feet, and he was also suffering from hypothermia. "I think we need to take him to St. Mungo's." She said worriedly. "This is too much for me."

Severus immediately scooped Harry up, "Sirius please let the Weasley boys know what's going on, then if you would please get a hold of the Malfoy's as well. Draco needs to know." Then Remus with Severus carrying Harry flooed to St. Mungo's hoping they weren't too late.

When Sirius finally made it to the hospital accompanied by the Malfoy's he was directed to a private room in the ICU. "How's he doing?" He asked quietly.

"His fever got so high he's slipped into a coma, and he's not breathing on his own so they have him on a breathing tube." Remus answered.

"Oh Merlin."

"Will he be ok?" Draco asked going to sit beside his friend.

"He'll get through this I'm sure." Remus tried to calm the distraught blond boy.

Severus gestured for Lucius and Narcissa to follow him out of the room, and he told them what Harry had been through that morning.

OooooO

Evan was confused when he woke up. He wasn't in his room at home and didn't recognize his surroundings at all. He got up and put his robe on; it had been laid on the end of the bed, and shuffled out of the unfamiliar room. He was greeted by his parent's excitedly wishing him Happy Christmas. "Where are we?"

"New York son," James said beaming. "We were invited to the Christmas match."

"Cool." Evan said. He looked around the room. "Is Harry not up yet?"

Lily and James blinked and looked at each other.

Evan caught the confused looked. "Oh Merlin, you forgot him!" He shouted. "You forgot my twin brother, _YOUR_ son, you left him home alone. I can't believe you people. Oh Harry." Evan cried. "He woke up all alone on Christmas. How could you?" He yelled at his parents.

"Now Evan," James held up his placating gesture, "I'm sure he would have gone to the school to your Uncles."

"Don't you dare," Evan shouted at his father. "Don't you dare, I can't believe you. You left in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, Harry woke up to an empty house. An _EMPTY HOUSE_ on _CHRISTMAS_. Do you have any idea what you've done?" Evan was shaking in fury.

"And you," he said turning to his mother, "you gave birth to him, how could you forget someone you gave birth to. _HOW?_ I don't understand how you always forget him. It shouldn't be possible to actually forget a human being like that but you do. And you do it all the time. We're going back right now. I want my brother, we're leaving." And Evan stormed back the room he woke up in and changed into clothes then packed his night stuff in the bag of his things he found.

"Why aren't you ready to leave?" He demanded when he walked into the living room to find his parents still sitting there. "Get your things, we are going home right now, or I'm going alone. You have five minutes."

"Evan," Lily tried.

"No, no discussion. You're either coming with me or I'm leaving you here, either way I _will_ be spending the day with my brother." He glared at his parents until they got up. Five minutes later the three where on their way to the port-key terminal, and three hours later where back in Godric's Hollow.

"Harry?" Evan yelled running through the house. "Harry, are you here?" He ran into the kitchen and noticed a batch of his mum's special breakfast cakes still sitting in the cookie sheet on the counter. Tears welled up in his eyes when he realized that Harry must have made them as a surprise for the family because he had thought he was the first one up. "I'm so sorry Harry." Evan whispered brokenly in the empty room.

When the Potter's couldn't find Harry in Godric's Hollow they apparated to the school. It was dinner time, so they went directly to the great hall.

"Evan," the twin Weasley's yelled.

"I came as soon as I could, where is he, did he come here?" Evan asked tears welling up in his eyes again.

"He was here, but he was pretty out of it. He was walking through the snow in just his pajamas, no socks or shoes. Your Uncle's took him St. Mungo's, he was pretty bad off." Fred explained quickly.

"Oh Merlin, oh I'm so sorry Harry, Oh Merlin." Evan was completely distraught and the twins pulled him into their arms trying to comfort him.

When the Potter's finally arrived at St. Mungo's, Evan was immediately by his brother's side. He was shaking and crying so violently that he could hardly stand. He found himself being picked up and put in bed beside his brother. Evan immediately cuddled close to Harry and began talking to him hoping that he could hear him. Evan was devastated.

OooooO

Lily and James were shocked. Sirius wouldn't talk to them, Remus wouldn't look at them, and Severus just looked at them disgustedly before walking away. Even the Malfoy's looked at them horrified. It fell to the healers to explain what was going on, and for the first time in a long time the only person that they were focused on was Harry. Their baby boy was fighting for his life, and the healers weren't sure if he was going to pull through.


	10. Fourth Year begins with

Chapter Ten: Fourth Year begins with an Announcement

It had been two and a half years since that Christmas, and Harry could count how many times he had seen his parents on one hand. After he had pulled out of his coma, his Uncles and Lucius Malfoy had pulled his parents aside and told them that if they willingly signed custody of Harry over to Severus (because Severus is his legal god-father) that they wouldn't take them to court for criminal neglect and possibly make them lose Evan as well. The Potter's agreed, and while they maintained custody of Evan, Harry went to live with Severus officially.

Harry had suffered some longer term effects from the coma and hypothermia; it seems to have made him even more delicate than before, and Harry was shorter than his brother by a good four inches, and hadn't filled out as much in the chest and shoulders; and if he wasn't careful, he suffered from breathing problems. He had missed Gryffindor's second game, his brother stepping up to play seeker, and while they had won the game it just wasn't the same as having Harry play. Their teammates were relieved when Harry had recovered enough to play in their final two games, Gryffindor of course winning the house and quidditch cups.

OooooO

Evan spends most of the time split between his brother and Uncle Severus, and their Uncle's Moony and Siri. The elder Potter's amazingly enough don't push this, and Evan sometimes spends the weekends with them. In the interest of trying not to separate the boys, the three Uncle's have started spending the summers together at Prince Manor. Severus had never thought he would use the property that had been left to him by his grandfather, but it came in handy, and if it makes Harry happy having everyone under one roof, then Severus is all for it.

OooooO

The boys twelfth birthday passed with very little fanfare. Sirius, Remus, and Severus had taken them to Cornwall, and they spent the summer hanging out on the beach with their friends. The Potter's had sent gifts but per Severus's request had stayed away.

Harry and Evan's second year at Hogworts had very little drama. Ginny Weasley (Ron, Fred and Georges little sister), had started her first year along with her friend Luna Lovegood, and she and Harry and Luna got along quite well. Draco and the others weren't forgotten, and the 'new' marauders still spent a lot of time together playing pranks, but Harry just wasn't the same. After that Christmas, Harry had retreated further into himself than ever before. His brother and Uncle's and their various friends did their best to bring him out, but he just wasn't as outgoing as he had been.

Their third year was much the same, except the Potter's had sent the boy's matching Firebolt's for Christmas. Harry had sent a thank you note, but a new broom wasn't nearly enough to heal the damage. Not that the Potter's weren't trying, but Harry just didn't think that he could handle something like that Christmas ever again. It had almost killed him and if his Uncle Severus hadn't stepped forward and taken him in, Harry wasn't sure if he would have made it through the summer. Harry had discussed his feelings with his three Uncles, and Severus, Sirius, and Remus thanked Merlin everyday that they had taken Harry. They couldn't even imagine what would have happened if they hadn't.

It was the summer before the boy's fourth year that the Quidditch World Cup was being held in England. Lucius Malfoy had managed to get box tickets and Harry and Evan were invited along to go with Draco. Severus, Sirius, and Remus got tickets as well, but would be seated elsewhere. The Malfoy's had a large tent that they were all invited to use, and everyone was happily squished (not really of course, this is after all the Malfoy's we're talking about) in and excited for the game.

Harry, Evan, and Draco were wandering around the camp meeting up with their friends and discussing who they thought would win the game when they stumbled across Harry and Evan's parents.

"Harry, Evan." Lily Potter greeted her sons. Evan gave his mother a hug, but Harry just waved. Lily was disappointed but really, what was she to expect. "Your Dad and I were hoping we would see you here. Sirius told James that you two were going to be sitting in the Minister's box."

"Yeah," Draco said, "Minister Fudge owes Father several favors and invited us."

"That's great." James said joining the conversation. "Are you boys excited about this next school year? It should be very exciting!"

The boys looked confusedly at each other. "What's going on at school?" Evan finally asked his father.

"You don't know? Well I don't want to spoil the surprise." James grinned at the boys.

"Well, it's starting to get dark, so you three better get back to your tent." Lily said. "Good night Harry, Evan, we love you." Lily was practically in tears when the boys waved and walked off. "They should be here with us." She said turning into her husband's arms.

James tightened his grip around his wife and gently rocked her. "One day Harry will forgive us, and we will get our family back. He just needs time, and after what we did…"

"I know." Lily whispered. "We really don't deserve them at all, but I want my babies back." The Potter's returned to their tent thinking about the Christmas where because of their thoughtless actions, they had lost their children. Not only lost, but almost ended up burying one of their precious boys. No; they deserved everything that had happened since, and where just relieved that they hadn't completely lost all contact with them.

OooooO

Harry, Evan and Draco returned to their tent, and Harry was in a pensive mood. "What's up cub?" Severus asked him.

"We saw Mum and Dad."

"They didn't-"

"No, they were fine. It was just odd seeing them is all," Harry reassured his Uncle. "They did let slip that something big was happening at school this year, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Harry looked up at his Uncle through his thick eye lashes.

"No, and you can't get me to talk, not even giving me that look will make me tell you." Severus told his god-son fighting against _the look_. "Now off to bed boys, the game starts bright and early, and you don't want to be tired for it."

Harry grinned at his Uncle and said good night to the adults following Draco and Evan to the room that they were all sharing. When the boys were all dressed for bed, they settled down and soon Evan's even breathing indicated that he, at least, was asleep.

"Harry, are you awake?" Draco sat up and asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? I mean after seeing your parents?"

Harry sat up in bed and hugged his knees. "I'm not sure." He said quietly. "I mean I've seen them a couple of times since, that time, but…"

Draco got up and sat facing Harry on his bed.

"It was different this time?"

Harry nodded.

Draco moved closer and pulled Harry into his arms. "It's ok to be angry." He said rocking the smaller boy gently.

"I know." Harry whispered snuggling into Draco's chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this ok?"

"Is what okay Draco?" Harry asked confused.

"Me holding you like this."

Harry pulled back slightly to look up at Draco. "Of course, you're my best friend, why wouldn't it be okay for you to hug me?" Harry was a little confused.

Draco sighed. "No reason Harry." Draco hugged the other boy tightly for another minute than let him go. "Let's go to sleep, don't want you to fall asleep during the game, and I want to introduce you to Viktor Krum tomorrow too."

Harry nodded. "Good night Draco."

Draco wished he could tell Harry how he felt, but he didn't want to scare the other boy, and didn't want to ruin their friendship. So while Draco wanted more, he wanted Harry in his life more than that, even as only a friend if that was all he could get. "Night Harry."

OooooO

The quidditch world cup was an amazing game. While Ireland had won, Krum had caught the snitch ending the game.

Harry, Evan and Draco had bumped into the Weasley's after the game and were introduced to the two eldest brothers.

Harry, Evan, Draco, we want you to meet Bill, and Charlie." Fred and George said.

"It's good to finally meet you." Charlie grinned at the boys. "Fred and George go on and on about all the pranks you guys play."

"Especially the ones on our littlest brother," Bill grinned.

Harry blushed guiltily.

"No worries," Charlie said. "Ginny has told us some of the things he's tried on you over the years."

Evan and Draco grinned. "Gotta protect the cub," they said referring to Harry's nickname from their Uncles.

Harry blushed harder. "Shut up." He said punching Evan. "Anyway, we wanted to ask if Fred and George could come over for dinner?"

Molly Weasley smiled, "That's just fine dears. You boys have fun, but have an adult walk you back later please."

The five boys took off. "So what's going on?" Fred asked.

"The Krum's are coming to dinner, and I thought you might like to meet Viktor." Draco grinned.

"Ronnikins is going to be so jealous." George grinned maniacally. The boy's all laughed, and had an amazing time with Viktor and the elder Krum's. All in all, the game had been a great experience.

OooooO

A week later the school year finally began, and with it the announcement of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

* * *

A/N: Okay, we need to have a vote. Should Evan be paired with Blaise, or with Luna? The vote will only be open for 2 chapters, after all the poor boy need to have a date for the Yule Ball!


	11. The Competition Arrives

Chapter Eleven: The Competition Arrives

The student's of Hogworts had been eagerly awaiting this day. For today groups from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving, and finally the Goblet of Fire would be set up signaling the start of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Professor's had ushered all the student's out onto the front steps of the school and were waiting with impatient anticipation for the first group of guests to arrive.

It wasn't until a first year shouted, "Look a flying house!" That anyone noticed the speck in the sky that was slowly getting larger. "No it's a carriage," someone else yelled.

Harry craned his neck around trying to see over the people in front of him. Even though he was looking up, he was so short compared to everyone else (excepting the first and second years) that he still couldn't see above them. Fred and George noticing his predicament easily picked him up and placed him on their shoulders.

"Gred, Forge, put me down right now. I'm too heavy." Harry grumbled at them.

"You cub, don't hardly weigh anything at all." The Weasley twins grinned up at him.

"Rub it in why don't you." Harry sneered. The Weasley's just continued to grin at him. "It is a carriage," Harry said after a moment. "It looks like it's being pulled by huge horses with wings."

Draco looked impressed. "Cool." Evan nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys," Harry looked down, "you can put me down now."

The twins looked wickedly at Draco, "Catch!" And they dropped Harry.

Draco didn't even think twice, he lunged forward and caught Harry as he was heading for the ground and pulled him close into his chest. "Are you okay?" He whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded clutching to Draco. "Thanks."

Draco tightened his grip before letting go and glaring at the twins. "You could have hurt him."

Fred just looked Draco. "We _know_ you would never let him fall," He said, George nodding in agreement.

Draco just looked at them. Could they possibly know how he felt about his little Raven?

Harry looked between the three boys then glanced at Evan before shrugging in confusion. They were all acting weird.

The boys watched as the carriage landed and the tallest woman they had ever seen was helped out by Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogworts Madame Maxime."

"Merci," the giant woman said stepping out of the way of the door, "may I present my most prized students."

Dumbledore bowed slightly to the ten students, "Welcome, I hope you will enjoy your time here."

Harry and his friends were watching the exchange when Luna elbowed him and gestured to the lake. "Look," she said.

Harry turned and sure enough he saw a mast slowly surging upwards revealing a large boat. "Wow," he breathed.

"Well students, it seems that our brother's from Durmstrang have also arrived." Dumbledore pointed gaining everyone's attention.

The enormous boat let down its anchor and a magical plank appeared, twelve massive boys standing patiently on it, and one slightly smaller man.

"Headmaster Black," Dumbledore said clearly, "I welcome you and your students to Hogworts."

OooooO

Harry stood in his Uncle Sev's room watching the two older men embrace. He had heard all about Regulus Black from Sirius of course, but had never met the man in person. Harry had been told that Sirius's younger brother had been away on missions for the Order for most of his (Harry's) life, and that just after he and Evan had started Hogworts Regulus had finally had enough of Dumbledore, so he chose to settle down away from the elderly wizard's manipulations.

"Reg, it's so good to finally see you again." Severus pulled the younger man tightly into his chest. "It's been too long."

"Yes," Regulus sighed, "but with Dumbledore, and the dark mark…"

Severus nodded in understanding. If it hadn't been for Harry and Draco, he would have left years ago as well. Severus held out his hand to pull Harry close. "Reg, I'd like you to finally actually meet my god-son, Harry Potter. Harry this is my… this is Regulus Black."

Harry smirked at the blush on Severus's cheeks. "Uncle Reg," the raven haired boy said throwing himself into Regulus's arms enthusiastically.

Regulus smiled at the small boy and held him tightly. "You didn't think that I wouldn't at least write to my nephew, did you?" He said at Sev's dubious expression. "We've been exchanging letters for years."

Severus looked down at Harry, "Why didn't you tell me you cheeky brat?"

"A boy's gotta have some secrets." Harry grinned at the men. "Besides, it's not like you ever told me you were writing to your lover boy either."

Severus choked and started gasping for air, when he was finally able to take a deep breath he looked at the two evil grins pointed in his direction and shook his head. "Evil," he muttered just loud enough for them to hear causing all three to burst into laughter.

Later that evening after the two groups of students were settled in and introductions made to the school (they boy's were all very excited at seeing Viktor again) Harry, Evan, and Draco gathered in Severus's apartments for a full family reunion, Sirius and Remus coming along as well to catch up with Regulus.

After hugging and some 'how are you's', and generally catching up, the adults sent the boys to bed. When everyone was safely tucked in for the night Sirius turned to his brother. "What did you find that made you stay away for so long?"

Regulus was silent for a moment. "That night in Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore told us Voldemort was gone for good, right?"

At the men's nod he continued, "So I wondered why it was he had me out looking for a prophecy about darkness rising. When I asked he just said he wanted to make sure and kept sending me out."

"Did you find something?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I did, but something about it confused me, and after I handed it over, Dumbledore tried to obliviate me."

At Severus's gasp he quickly turned to his lover, "The one good thing that Mum and Dad ever did for Sirius and I, we can throw off memory charms." Reg turned his attention back to hand. "After that I decided it was probably prudent of me to leave before an accident occurred."

"What does the prophecy say?" Sirius asked.

_Not one but two must again combine when darkness rises from the ashes. One is two, the two are one, to conquer evil they must be joined. Strength is needed, cunning and wile, only when the darkness is defeated will the light shine bright._

"Not one but two it says. After I heard that I've often wondered if Dumbledore made a mistake, if Evan was not the boy-who-lived, but if he and Harry both defeated Voldemort; if they combined their magic and the strength and love was enough to rebound the killing curse."

"But that's almost unheard of. Combining your magic is very dangerous, you have to have complete and utter trust in the other person, and remain completely open." Remus shook his head.

Sirius looked at Severus, "And who do we know that has complete and utter trust in one another? Who do we know that loves each other so much that they seem to read each other's minds? Harry and Evan have always been close, much closer than any other siblings I have ever met, and I don't think that it's strictly because of their parent's behavior. Remember when they used to sleep in the same crib? Heck, remember _that_ Christmas, when I picked up Evan and put him in bed with Harry, Evan curled around him, he was shielding him. He talked to him for three days before Harry woke up, and the first thing Harry did when he finally did wake was curl into his brother's arms. No," and Sirius shook his head, "I think that it's very possible that that prophecy would be about Harry and Evan. What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would try to hide it."

Regulus snorted, "Admit he was wrong, and then be accused of being a contributing factor to the neglect of Harry? I think not."

The men sat around discussing the prophecy for a little while longer. "Look," Regulus said, "let's not worry about anything until there is actually something to worry about. My dark-mark is still faded, almost completely gone, and this prophecy might not even be talking about Voldemort, and for all we know it could be some other darkness. No, let's just take it a day at a time."

The four men agreed and discussions regarding the prophecy were shelved for now. Regulus looked at the other three men, "How is Harry doing, since _that_ Christmas?"

Severus answered for them. "He's been doing better as of late. He still wakes up from nightmares where he's left all alone but nowhere near as often as right after that Christmas."

"The Potter's definitely can't just take him back right?"

"No, definitely not, they signed full custodial right's over to Severus. Sev has the right to allow visitation, but the Potter's can't demand it." Remus said.

"And Evan?" Reg asked.

"His parents retain custody but allow him to spend most of his time with his brother or with us. I think that they feel guilty. I just can't tell if its guilt about what they did to Harry, or guilt about making Evan so unhappy." Sirius spoke up.

"Hmm," Regulus looked thoughtful, "I just don't understand how it's possible for a person to forget their son, I mean actually forget him as if he never existed." Reg shook his head in disgust. "Despite everything, he's a very kind and thoughtful boy, sends me letters and 'thank you's' all the time."

"Yeah, Harry is a very special boy." Severus agreed smiling softly.

Regulus grinned, "Not really a boy anymore, did you see the way the blond was watching him? If you want him to stay innocent, you might want to have _the talk_."

At Severus's shocked '_not my little Harry'_, Regulus, Sirius, and Remus howled in laughter. "Yes, 'your little Harry', he may be completely oblivious right now, but with Draco eyeing him like that, and the Yule Ball this year, you really might want to think about it. I'm sure Sirius and Remus would be happy to help." Regulus panted trying catch his breath.

At this, Sirius and Remus stopped laughing. "Umm, I think we'll just leave the sex talk to Daddy Severus." Sirius said, Remus nodding in agreement.

OooooO

The weekend after the visiting students had had the week to settle in and submit their names to the cup, had the school clutched in the jaws of anticipation. The Goblet of Fire was being brought in after the feast, and the choosing of the champions was imminent.

* * *

A/N: Alright the next chapter will of course have the choosing of the champions and the first task, so that wil be your last chance to vote on the Evan pairing. I can tell you right now that Blaise is in the lead, so if you want Evan with Luna you will have to vote! :)


	12. The Goblet of Fire

Chapter Twelve: The Goblet of Fire

Everyone was eagerly waiting for the feast to be finished. Soon the Goblet of Fire would be brought out and the Tri-Wizard Tournament would begin. This was the first year in a very long time that the Tournament was being held, and new safety precautions and rules were in place, the first being an age limit. You must be seventeen to enter the tournament; this rule was very unpopular but was put into to place because it was thought that older students would have a better fighting chance. The Weasley twins, to say the least, were upset; they wouldn't be seventeen until April, too late to enter.

Harry was sitting with his brother, Neville, and the Weasley twins, he was bouncing in his seat with impatience. "Does it look like he's done yet?" Harry asked referring to Dumbledore.

"Soon little cub, soon." Fred said patronizingly.

"Piss off Gred," Harry sneered.

"Ah ickle cub doesn't like his nickname." George sang.

Evan and Neville chuckled at the expression on Harry's face.

"Oh, might want to cool it Forge," Fred grinned at his twin, "wouldn't want him to go running to his boyfriend and have the Slytherin Prince try to hex us!"

"B-Boyfriend?" Harry stuttered incredulously. "W-What the bloody hell are you t-talking about?"

But before the boy's could continue to tease, Dumbledore stood raising his hands to signal for silence. "If you'll all please direct your attention up here," He said gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you; in a few moments our good care taker Mr. Filch will bring in the Goblet of Fire, at precisely eight pm the cup will release the name of our first champion. When your name is called if would please proceed to the front here, follow the tablet to right and enter the antechamber where you will wait for the rest of the champions to join you as well as your headmasters."

Dumbledore waved to someone behind the door who signaled for Filch to bring the cup in, it was soon situated on a podium next to the headmaster and everyone was holding their breath in anticipation. When the goblet began to spark with blue fire, everyone leaned forward in their seats.

A small piece of parchment was shot out of the cup and Dumbledore grabbed it before it could hit the ground. "It looks like our Durmstrang champion will be, Viktor Krum." The great hall exploded into applause when Viktor got to his feet and following Dumbledore's directions disappeared into the aforementioned antechamber.

A second piece of parchment was released, "Our Beauxbatons champion is, Marcel Lanvine." A very tall handsome young man gained his feet and after bowing to his headmistress also disappeared into the antechamber.

The students of Hogworts were seated on the edge of their seats in anticipation. When the third piece of parchment was released from the goblet, the whole of the student body held their breath. Dumbledore reached out his hand and deftly plucked the little paper out of the air. "And our Hogworts champion is," Dumbledore looked at the paper. "Harry Potter?" The man whispered. "Harry Potter."

The Great Hall was shrouded in silence; everyone had turned to look at the young Gryffindor who had gone deathly white. Severus, Remus, Sirius and Regulus where all on their feet, "What?" Severus demanded.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out again. "Harry please go to the antechamber."

Harry was as still as stone. The headmaster had called his name. Surely that couldn't be right. He wasn't old enough to enter, and he definitely hadn't put his name in the cup. In fact the headmaster had taken precautions to prevent such a thing, and not even the Weasley twins had been able to get around them. He could hear his name being called, but Harry was in too much shock to notice.

"Harry," Evan shook shoulder. "Harry you have to get up. Harry?" Evan shook his head and looked helplessly at his companions. "He's in shock."

"Evan," Dumbledore called, "Please help your brother to the antechamber."

Evan quickly stood and helped his brother to his feet. "Come on Harry, everything will be okay." Harry followed his brother blindly not really noticing the faces staring at him as he passed.

When the twins entered the antechamber, Viktor was the first to greet them. "Harry, Evan, it's with great pleasure that I see you again."

"Viktor," Evan nodded.

"Do they want us out in the hall again?" Marcel asked.

"No not exactly," but before Evan could elaborate the doors burst open and several adults entered arguing loudly.

"But he is underage." Madame Maxine said. "He will be killed."

"Harry," Severus shouted, "Harry are you ok? Did you put your name in the cup? Oh Merlin what are we going to do?" The usually stoic man was close to breaking down.

"Harry," Remus interjected. "We aren't mad, but we need to know if you put your name in that cup."

"N-No! I didn't put my name in the cup. I don't know what is happening, Uncle Sev, please!" Harry close to tears.

"It's ok cub." Sirius said pulling the boy into his arms. "We'll figure this out, you don't have to compete."

"Actually Sirius," Dumbledore raised his hand, "when Mr. Potter's name came out of the cup he officially entered into a binding magical contract. He will have to compete."

"Albus," Minerva shouted, "he's fourteen; Harry can't possibly compete!" The deputy headmistress was staring at the man in fear.

"Harry," Evan said turning to his twin, "we'll help you, it will be ok."

"Evan, I didn't put my name in the cup, I swear I didn't." Harry turned to his brother.

Evan was standing there helplessly, how was his supposed to fix this? How was he going to protect his brother? Harry saw the distressed look on his brother's face and in a clear role reversal pulled Evan into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok Evan," Harry rocked the taller boy stroking his back soothingly. "Everything will be ok, _I_ will be ok."

OooooO

The next morning for the boys came too quickly. Harry woke Evan up and the boys got ready for breakfast. Ron had been asleep by the time the boys had returned to the dorm last night, and Harry had been relieved. He wasn't sure if would have been able to handle the boy's obvious hatred for all things Harry.

When the twins walked into the great hall, Harry was immediately yanked into someone's chest. "Wha-" he was cut off when his face was pressed into someone's neck.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, are you ok?" It was Draco.

"M' fine Draco." Harry told the blonde boy.

"Are you sure," Draco asked not letting go of the smaller boy. "Do you have to compete? Please Harry, answer me."

"He would Draco, but I think you might be suffocating him." Evan laughed.

"Oh," Draco squeaked loosening his hold on his raven but not letting him go.

"S'ok Draco," Harry hugged his friend quickly. "I'm ok, and yes Dumbledore says I have to compete."

"Oh Merlin," the Slytherin Prince breathed. "How can they make you do that? What's Dumbledore trying to pull now?"

Evan shrugged helplessly, and once Draco had been convinced to let Harry go the three boys wandered to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Student's slowly started trickling in and soon the hall was full, the other two schools joining them for the morning meal.

"Boys," Severus greeted them after leaving the head table having finished his breakfast, "When you're finished I want you three to meet me in my chambers, we are going to begin Harry's training."

The boys nodded in acknowledgement and hurridly finished their meal. Harry waved to his friends in the hall including Viktor, then left with his brother and his best friend. None of the boys noticed the warm brown eye's following Harry's every move.

OooooO

The three boys meet Severus in his chambers and then followed him up to the seventh floor where they met up with Sirius and Remus. "Regulus wanted to be here as well, but Dumbledore said it would be a conflict of interest." Severus said explaining the man's absence.

"Ok," Harry said. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"We Harry," Sirius grinned, "are going to begin your training."

"What kind of training?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"We are going to start with your standard DADA work and then work our way up." Remus said. "Now cub, I know you hold back some in class, I've never been able to figure out why, but I don't want you to do that here."

"Should Evan and Draco leave?"

"No, I think that to start you should duel them to begin with, and remember Harry, no holding back."

The boys nodded and Evan got into position first. Harry and Evan bowed to each other turned 180º and walked ten paces, the boys whirled around and the duel began. Harry was holding his own, but didn't seem to be making any effort to win the duel.

"Harry," Remus yelled, "I don't know why you're doing it, but stop holding back. We can take care of Evan if anything happens."

"Come Harry, enough is enough, fight me." Evan shouted at his brother.

Harry nodded more to himself than to anyone else and finally let the tight control he held on his magic go. The others watched on amazed as Harry's spells began to pack quite a punch. When Evan saw that Harry had finally let go of his rigid control he also let go of his. Soon the two boys were _really_ dueling each other. Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Draco watched amazed at the twins. They could feel the magic pouring out of them and were a little frightened.

"I knew he was holding back, that they were both holding back, but I hadn't thought it was this much." Remus said in a whisper.

It was fifteen minutes later when Harry yelled _stupefy_, and the powerful spell went right through Evan's shield and the battle was finally over. Sirius ran over to check the older twin and muttered a quick _enervate_ bringing Evan back to conciseness.

Draco looked at his little raven in awe. "Harry," the blond boy breathed, "Wow."

Severus just looked confused. "Why did you hold back so much Harry?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I didn't want Mum-" he trailed off.

"You didn't want Mum and Dad to think you were trying to become the boy-who-lived." Evan finished for him.

"How?"

"I'm your twin Harry, I can feel your magic, I could always feel your magic."

Remus and Severus looked at each other. Could it be possible that Dumbledore had made a mistake with his assumption?

Sirius beamed proudly at his god-sons. The boys when working together would be a formidable force, now if only they could get Evan to loosen the apron strings a little.

OooooO

The twins and Evan sat the Gryffindor table again for dinner. They had missed lunch because of training and the boys were ravenous. "Harry, Evan, Draco," Viktor greeted them. "I missed you at lunch."

"Training," Harry explained, "Uncle Sec doesn't want me to get killed."

Draco choked. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry tried to look innocent.

"Morbid much?" Evan asked his little brother.

Harry giggled, and Viktor chuckled. A few minutes later Neville, Blaise, Fred and George joined them. "Well?"

"I have to compete, but Sev, Remy, and Siri are going to help me train."

"Excuse me," a cultured french accent interrupted, "but I was wondering if Mr. Potter would please do me the honor of speaking with me?"

"Umm, sure?" Harry said confused.

Marcel Lanvine gestured for the beautiful black haired boy to precede him out of the hall. Harry looked at his friends confusedly but stood up to walk out of the hall.

When the two boys were gone Viktor turned to Draco, "You might want to watch Harry around him. I've heard of him even at Durmstrang."

"Heard what exactly?" Draco asked from between clenched teeth.

Viktor just arched an eyebrow at him, while the others turned to watch the doors anxiously.

OooooO

"It was amazing Reg," Sirius was saying to his little brother. The men had all gathered in Severus's chambers after dinner that night and were currently nursing drinks. "Remus yelled at him to stop holding back, and so did Evan, then it was just like a wash of power over the whole room. Harry let go, you could feel his power coursing through the room, then Evan let go of his control and soon it was hard to breathe. So much power they have been hiding."

"I think you might be right Reg," Severus interrupted. "I think that Dumbledore made a mistake. Harry was holding back so much power, and with so much control. At this age, I wouldn't think that he would have that much control, none of his excess magic leaked through the barriers he had erected, and Evan was the same. He hadn't been holding back as much as Harry but the power and control he showed, that they both showed."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay, usually I update much sooner. I just bought a new laptop and was busy transferring all my files and noticed that I hadn't posted this chapter yet, oops. :) Ok, next chapter will be the first task and the Yule Ball. As to the Evan pairing vote, it was close but there is a clear winner and you will all find out who at the Yule Ball. Thanks for voting and reading, and a special thanks to Hikory for the help. It was very much appreciated!!! :) -K


	13. First Kiss

A/N: Ok I know I said that this chapter was going to be the first task, but when I started writing it, it sorta took on a life of its own. So I split the chapter and the first task will def. be in the next one. Once again I want to thank everyone that reviews, especiallythose that review faithfully, it really means a lot to me, and I just cannot express the depths of my gratitude. Thank You! -K

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: First Kiss

It was Monday when the unexpected happened yet again. The boys were enjoying their mid-day meal when the doors to Great Hall opened with a bang and none other than James Potter came storming into the room. "Albus, what do you think your trying to pull." The irate man yelled.

Down at the Gryffindor table the Potter twins watched amazed as their father started ripping into the headmaster. "Why do you think he's here?" Harry asked his brother.

Evan looked at Harry. "He's here for you. I knew you wouldn't owl him and I doubt that the headmaster would even remember to not to mention our Uncles, so I did. You may not live with Mum and Dad anymore but they still deserved to know."

Harry searched Evan's face. "Does it still bother you that much Evan? That Christmas?"

"You almost died Harry, and Mum and Dad were the biggest contributing factor, but they did right in the end, letting Uncle Sev take you, and they are doing better."

Harry nodded and turned to watch his dad. James had finally stopped yelling at Dumbledore long enough to search the Gryffindor table for his sons. "Harry, Evan." James strode to his boys. "Harry, I don't care what the old coot said, you don't have to compete we can find-"

"James." Remus and Severus had left the head table when the man had showed up. "Why are you here?"

"What do mean why am I here? My underage son's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, where else would I be?"

"James, I think we should let the boys finish their breakfasts, then they can join us in my rooms." Remus told the father.

James nodded in agreement and left with the two men.

They boys quickly finished their food and stood to leave. Just as they walked out the door the Beauxbaton's students filed in. When Marcel caught Harry's eye, Harry turned bright red and abruptly sped up. "What happened when he talked to you?" Evan asked his brother curiously.

"N-Nothing." Harry stuttered.

"Just forget it guys." Harry said. "Uncle Moony is expecting us in his rooms. Let's go." And Harry grabbed the boy's hands and dragged them up to the third floor where Sirius and Remus's chambers were located.

OooooO

"How did you find out about Harry?" Severus asked James.

"The question should be why didn't any of you tell me? Why didn't Harry tell me?" James growled.

"Maybe because you never really cared about what was happening to me before." A voice answered from the doorway.

James whirled towards the door. "Harry I-"

"No, I don't think so. You and Mum never cared before, why start now? You know, I never really stopped to wonder why it was you never seemed to see me, but after that Christmas I figured it out." Harry said thoughtfully.

"You guys never loved me, you didn't want me, and you never needed me. So I don't see why I should have to tell you anything about me. I have a father who loves me now, I don't need you." Harry whispered the last part and walked out of the room.

"He doesn't really think that does he?" James asked stricken. "Does Harry really think that we don't love him, that we never wanted him?"

"And what impression did you think he was going to get when you constantly forgot and ignored him?" Severus said in a low voice. "Do you and Lily even comprehend in the slightest the amount of pain you put that boy through? Where is Lily by the way, why isn't she here too?"

"Lily is sick," James whispered.

"Dad," Evan said. "I know you love him, but a few years of actually remembering him isn't enough." Evan hugged his Dad and went after his brother.

James sat on the couch head in his hands. "My son hates me, he hates me and doesn't think of me as his father. And Evan, Evan hasn't forgiven us either. Lily is sick." The broken man whispered rocking.

"What exactly do you mean she is sick?" Remus asked.

"She didn't want the boys to find out, so we haven't told anyone. She has cancer."

Severus gasped. Oh Merlin, "Cancer? How, when?"

"She was diagnosed seven months ago. Lily isn't doing so well." James closed his eyes in pain. "All she wants is her boys. She just wants her sons back."

OooooO

Evan hurried along corridors looking for his twin. He finally glanced out the window and spotted the mop of black hair sitting by the lake. Evan rushed outside and when he reached Harry's side he plopped down next to him.

"I'm not going to apologize." Harry said in greeting.

"I don't expect you to, nor should you." Evan agreed. "You should have done that a long time ago. But I do think that now you finally told dad what he needed to hear from you, that maybe you should if not forgive, at least give them a chance."

"I don't think I could handle it again Evan if everything went back to the way it was before. I'm not as strong as you."

"You're right; you're much stronger than me. Harry," Evan turned to look his brother in the eye, "you're much stronger than I'll ever be. I may be over protective of you, but it's because you always think of everyone other than yourself. You Harry, not me, not Sev or Siri and Remy, you. Stop holding everything back, just let it all go. Harry your strong willed and powerful and it's time to show everyone, it's time to come out of the shadows. No more hiding Harry."

"You sound like that American Dr. Phil." Harry snorted in laughter. "No more muggle TV when you go to Siri's and Remy's."

Evan burst into laughter, and that's how men found them forty-five minutes late. "What's so funny cubs?" Remus asked clearly amused.

Harry and Evan looked at each other, "Dr. Phil," they said in unison busting up again.

"Dr. Phil is awesome." Sirius said having joined the men a half hour before. "That man sure knows what he's talking about."

Remus closed his eyes. "That's it, the TV goes."

"But Remy?"

"No, that's my final word, the TV is gone next time we go home."

Sirius pouted and Severus just snorted while James looked more confused than ever before.

"So what's up?" Evan asked.

"I need to talk to you boys about you mother." James said heavily. When Harry and Evan nodded at him to continue James took a seat next to them. "Lily is sick. I mean she is really sick, she has muggle cancer. Wizards don't have a cure, and the treatments, well they aren't working anymore." James started to break down so Sirius sat beside him and hugged his friend. "You mother," he continued, "she's dying."

Harry and Evan were stunned. Evan scooted closer to his father and went into his arms. "Why didn't you tell us? Why keep it to yourself?"

"We, your mother and I were more concerned with fixing what we did to Harry. At first we just thought it would go away, but then it got worse, and seven months ago the doctors finally figured out what was wrong. After they told us, it became even more important to Lily to make things up to you somehow." James said turning to look at Harry.

Harry just sat there for a moment taking it all in. He looked at the man who was his father. The man before him was broken with grief. First his son left, and now his wife was dying, and suddenly Harry was up and in his father's arms, clinging to him.

OooooO

Harry and Evan gathered all their close friends in the room of requirement. They decided that since these friends had stuck with them through all the drama of their first year here at Hogwarts, they deserved to know what was going on. When Evan had explained what they knew, the room was silent.

"And how are you guys handling it?" Fred finally asked.

Harry looked at Evan. "As well as can be expected I guess after finding out that our mother is dying." Evan looked so fragile and broken so Harry gathered the bigger boy into his arms. "Dad is talking to Dumbledore, he is going to see if we can't have mum come here. Madame Pomfrey should be able to help, and then we can at least be near her."

The others nodded. "We're here if you need us." George said, and they all filed out except for Draco.

Evan pulled himself out of Harry's arms. "This is weird; usually I'm the one telling you everything is going to be ok." Evan hugged his brother. "I'm going to go find Dad."

"I think I need to think a little more, I'll be down in a while."

After Evan had left, Draco looked at Harry. "How are you really?"

Harry looked at his best friend and finally broke down. In less than a second Draco had pulled Harry into his arms and sat with the smaller boy in his lap. "I don't know what to think. I'm still angry, but…"

"You have every right to still be angry Harry," Draco said rocking the teen, "but that doesn't mean that you can't be upset that she's dying. It doesn't mean that you don't love her."

"I do, I love both of them so much, and that's why it always hurt so much."

Draco just hugged his raven tighter to him. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it, what I mean is…"

When Draco trailed off and refused to look at him, Harry reached up and cupped his face. "Draco, Draco please look at me." When silver eyes met emerald ones, Harry sucked in his breath. "Draco I, I think that… please kiss me."

Draco blinked. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.

"I'm not completely oblivious Draco." Harry said slightly exasperated. "It may had to have been pointed out to me initially, but after, I could see. Please kiss me."

Draco looked into his ravens eyes and then slowly lowered his face. He brushed his lips gently against the boys who he had loved for so long. When Harry didn't pull away, Draco kissed him again with a little more pressure. Then Harry's lips moved against his and Draco was lost.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed the blonde boy back. It was soft and breathless and better than anything he had ever felt before. When Harry felt Draco's hands card through his hair Harry leaned closer. When they finally pulled apart both boys cheeks were tinged pink.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Draco whispered.

Harry smiled at him emerald eyes sparkling in happiness. "Me too."


	14. The First Task

A/N: Ok, here it is, the long awaited 'talk'! Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks, -K

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The First Task

It was Saturday and there was just one remaining week until the first task. As per the rules no one knew what the task was so Harry's Uncles and to his surprise his Dad had been training him. In the mean time while the headmaster had not granted the Potter's permission to reside within the castle, they choose to move into a little cottage in Hogsmeade. Harry and Evan had been slowly getting reacquainted with their parents and while by no means close, their relationship with Harry was better than it had ever been excepting when he was first born.

Draco had become a devoted boyfriend much to chagrin of the parental figures who wished that Harry would stay young and innocent forever. And in fact the ensuing conversation with the four male adults had almost been enough to make Harry choose to become a muggle monk.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Draco walked hand in hand down the corridor, when they reached Remus's door Harry opened it and went in, but before Draco could wish him good night Harry reached up and pulled the taller boy into a soft kiss. "Goodnight Draco."_

_"Night Raven." Draco whispered back blushing when he saw four adults and Evan staring at them. He smiled at Harry and slipped down the hall._

_When Harry turned around it was to be greeted by Evan's face splitting grin and four stunned expressions. "Hello?" He said tentatively._

_"What, when, why, when, Harry?" Severus stuttered unable to wrap his mind around this development._

_Harry looked at the men innocently. "We just kissed, nothing else, and just tonight. It was pointed out to me that, well, never mind that, but I asked him to kiss me. I wanted him to."_

_"Who finally clued you in?" Evan grinned at his twin._

_"Marcel Lanvine."_

_"Oh, is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"_

_Harry's face froze for brief second before he shook the expression, it was quick and if Evan hadn't been Harry's twin he would have missed it. Evan wondered what had happened but before he could ask Harry replied, "Sort of, it just came up."_

_Severus closed his eyes, then opening them turned to the other three men. In an unspoken communication they decided that tonight might as well be the night to have the 'talk'. Severus shuddered. _

_"Harry, Evan, why don't you have a seat on the couch there. We," Remus said indicating the other three men and himself, "have something that it seems we need to talk about."_

_'Oh Merlin,' Evan thought to himself, 'they are seriously going to go there.' But before he could express his opinion James spoke up._

_"Now boys, you're getting to that age when, well when your bodies start to-"_

_But he was cut off when Harry buried his flaming face in his hands and groaned, "Oh Merlin, please stop, I beg of you!"_

_"Please Dad, "Evan echoed, "I think we've pretty much figured out our body's thank you."_

_"Mmm," Severus interjected, "then let's talk about being safe."_

_The twins moaned piteously._

_"Now I don't know where your preferences lie Evan but the theory is still the same, well that is to say…" Severus gulped and stuttered to a stop._

_"What he means to say," Sirius jumped in, "is that when a man and a woman get together the roles are clearly defined. One has an innie, and the other has outie, pretty self explanatory, two women on the other hand..."_

_"Sirius!" Remus shouted at his husband hitting him upside the head._

_"What?" The man asked innocently. "And Harry as for-"_

_"Stop right there mutt, I'll not have you explaining anything to my innocent Harry."Severus growled_

_Evan sniggered at that while Harry just groaned louder. This was so embarrassing!_

_"Wait," James said, "maybe I should explain."_

_"Oh Prongs, did you do some experimenting in the alcoves we didn't know about?" Padfoot grinned at the man. At James' hard blush and negative shake of his head Sirius continued, "Well then I don't think that you would really know all the tricks of the trade."_

_"Sirius!" Remus shouted again while Severus just kept groaning about his innocent Harry. "Harry, I know you and Draco are nowhere near ready, but when you are I don't want you to be afraid of coming and talking to Siri and I, or Sev and Reg."Remus said calmly._

_Harry just nodded wishing he could leave, or die whichever would get him out of here the quickest._

_"Harry," Severus tried again, "what the mutt was saying about in-innies and well you know the an-a-anal," he finally managed to get the word out, "well anyway," the man struggled forth valiantly trying to ignore the expressions on everyone's faces, "in a male/male relationship there is usually someone who is a little m-more… dominant, not to say that the r-r-roles couldn't ever b-be reversed, but," Severus paused when Harry blushed hard and tried to bury his face in the couch groaning, "oh for Merlin's sake, use protection I'm not ready to be a grandfather!" And with that, Severus stalked out of the room heading for his own set of rooms and a strong drink, a very strong drink._

_Sirius and Evan where howling with laughter while James just blushed and Remus and Harry looked at each other appalled. "I need to leave now." Harry said and got up to bolt from the room Evan on his heels._

_"Remember boys, innie and outie and use protection!" Sirius shouted at their retreating backs. He turned to look smugly at Remus, "See, I told you Dr. Phil was brilliant!"_

_End Flashback_

That had been one of the most horrifying conversations in all of Harry's short years and it had taken Draco three days before he convinced Harry to let him kiss him again.

As for Marcel, Evan kept badgering Harry about what they had talked about. Harry refused to talk about it, and after running into the French boy again had had to start placing silencing spells on his bed at night. The boy from Beauxbatons scared him, and the resulting nightmares had left him shaking and moaning with fear in his sleep.

OooooO

Harry was leaning against Draco outside the portrait to Gryffindor tower when gentle fingers tilted his face up and soft lips touched his own briefly. "What are you thinking about so hard Raven?" Draco asked looking into the verdant eyes.

"Just remembering." Harry said with a delicate shudder.

Draco laughed. "Merlin I almost wish I had been there for that."

"Is Harry-kins still reeling from 'the talk'," one of the Weasley twins laughed having just walked out of the portrait hole.

"Shut up Gred."

"How can you always tell us apart?" Fred demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing his boyfriends hand and stalking off.

"Wait," Fred yelled at the pair and jogged to catch up with them, "Sirius said for you to meet him by Hagrid's pumpkin patch tonight at ten."

"That's well after curfew." Harry said confused.

"Marauders map." Was the reply before the red head walked off to find his own twin.

OooooO

Harry sat on the couch in Remus and Sirius's rooms rocking back and forth. "Dragons…" Was all he was able to get out.

Sirius sighed and looked at his husband, "Perhaps we should fire-call the greasy git and ask him to bring a calming draught."

Remus nodded, and less than five minutes later Severus was holding Harry on his lap like he was still a small child and coaxing a calming draught down the teen's throat. When Harry was finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, Remus went to let Evan know that Harry would be staying the night with them.

"Dragons?" Severus asked. "He's powerful granted, but we just got him to start using some of that power. Are we going to Lily and James?"

"About the dragons? Yes I suppose we should."

"No, about Harry?"

Sirius looked the young teen securely wrapped in Severus's arms and shook his head. "Telling them effectively tells Albus that we know. And somehow I really don't think that would be a good idea."

OooooO

Harry, Evan, Draco, and the rest of the 'new' marauders were gathered in the room of requirement. It had been three days since Harry had found out about the dragons and he had given up on trying to think of something on his own. The adults were trying to help, but the constant bickering on what method would be better finally got on his nerves and he had snapped. Harry told them that if they were going to fight like children to find a new babysitter, and then he left.

So here Harry was gathered with his closest friends about to tell them about the dragons. "So," Harry started casually, "Fred, George, I saw your older brother on Sunday."

"Huh?"

"Charlie, I saw Charlie."

"Why would you have seen Charlie?" George asked confused.

"He's here for the first task." Harry said calmly.

"Wait," Hermione spoke up, "doesn't he work with dragons?"

"Oh Merlin, oh hell no!" Draco shouted standing up. "No, no way, not going to happen Harry, I just got you, if you get eaten by a dragon I will never speak to you again," He was so upset he didn't even realize what he had said.

Harry burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," He said wiping the tears from his eyes, "But Draco there is only one dragon that is ever going to be allowed to eat me." He deadpanned.

About ten seconds later the occupants of the room finally got it and while Draco blushed bright red everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing. "Harrrry…" Draco whined.

Harry just stood up and walked into his boyfriends arms. He reached up to cup Draco's face and pulled it down for a soft kiss.

"Aww…" The girls in the room all sighed together. "They are just so sweet together." Pansy whispered to Ginny and Luna, the other two nodding in agreement.

Evan and the other guys all rolled their eyes. "Ok, enough is enough," Neville spoke up, "Do you know what the objective is in regards to the dragon?"

"Just that I'm supposed to get past it somehow, and I don't know what for, or if that is the objective." Harry said.

Everyone was silent for awhile before Luna finally spoke up. "Well I think that you should just stick to what your best at Harry."

"And what's that?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I'm mediocre in most practical applications, and I don't think that theory is going to get me anywhere near not getting chewed up and spit out."

"Flying." Evan said. "You're the best flyer that this school has ever seen, even Viktor says you're a better flyer than he is, and he play's quidditch professionally."

The Weasley twins nodded in agreement. "He's right Harry, if nothing else you were born to ride a broom."

"Yup born to ride all right." Blaise said slyly. "Geez what the hell was that for?" He glared at Ginny.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you hooligan! That's my brother you're talking about." The youngest red-head said heatedly.

Evan and the Weasley twins sniggered while everyone else glared at Blaise.

"Ok," Harry said trying to get everyone back on track, "I can fly, how's that supposed to help? I can only take my wand in with me."

"Harry," Hermione said in exasperation, "we've only been working on the summoning charm in Professor Flitwick's class for the last week!"

OooooO

"I need to learn the summoning charm." Harry told his three uncles and his Dad later that evening when they had all gathered in the room or requirement for Harry's training session.

"Harry, I don't see how a summoning charm is going to help against a dragon." James said.

"Luna said I should use my skills to get past the dragon, and I'm best at flying."

Severus blinked. "That girl is a genius."

"Yeah she is isn't she?" Harry said. "I don't understand why people call her loony."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Harry was right, while there were spells to subdue a dragon, even as powerful as Harry was he would need more help, flying on the other hand, Harry was a natural on a broom. "Your right Harry, you were born to ride a broom." Remus told him.

Harry choked at that and tried vainly to stop blushing. "What is it, are you all right? Do need a glass of water?" James asked slightly panicked at Harry's pained expression.

"Nope, no, nothing is wrong, nothing at all, sorry." Harry said wildly.

Sirius just looked at him and grinned. "Blaise?" When Harry nodded Sirius snorted in laughter. "Always knew that kid was hiding a dirty mind."

"What?" James asked. "Oh," he said when it dawned on him, "Harry do we need-"

"Absolutely not, no more talks please or I might die from embarrassment before the task on Saturday. But maybe you should talk to Blaise, after all, his mom is raising him on her own." Harry said wickedly.

OooooO

It was Friday morning and Harry and Evan had just sat down to eat when Blaise Zabini came storming into the great hall. "Harry Potter!" He screamed when he saw his friend.

When Harry looked up he saw his boyfriend right behind Blaise motioning frantically for him to run. "Oh dear, I didn't think they would really do it." He whispered to Evan.

Evan who had heard all about Harry's meeting with the adults laughed. "Maybe you should heed Draco's advice. I'll hold Blaise up and you run for it."

Harry stood up to do just that when a red head decided to block his path. "So the unwanted son can't even keep a friend?" Ron sneered.

"Look it's the boy who's scared of spiders." Harry said back. "Get out of my way Weasel or we'll see what we can do with your teddy bear this time." When Ron blanched and backed up a step, Harry took off running around him, and didn't stop until he was in the potions class room.

"Harry, class doesn't start for fifteen more minutes, what's the rush?"

"Sorry," Harry's face heated up when he looked up. Apparently Sev was having Regulus for breakfast if the blush in the two men's cheeks was anything to go by.

Severus smirked. "Mr. Zabini caught up with you then? Well that's what you deserve after you sic your mutt of an Uncle on him. Seriously, the man watches entirely too much Dr. Phil. And recently he has started harping on something called an Oprah."

Regulus was amused. "My brother the closet psychologist. Mum would be so proud. So Harry," he said changing the subject, "are you all ready for the first task tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Sev, "As ready as I'll ever be."

OooooO

Harry was going to be sick. That was all there was to it. Ten minutes ago the Tri-Wizard champions had all been gathered together in a tent, and an official had come in to speak about the first task. _"Your task is to get the Golden Egg."_ The man had said. Then he had held out a small velvet bag to each champion in turn and had them grab one of something that was in the bag. Viktor had grabbed a model of a Chinese Fireball with a number one around it's neck, Marcel had gotten a Swedish Short-Snout with a number two, and then it was Harry's turn. He delicately placed his hand in the bag and grabbed the moving model in his closed fist, he pulled his hand out and turned it palm up and opened his fingers. He was holding a Hungarian Horntail and the number three.

Five minutes ago Viktor's name had been called, and the older boy squeezed Harry's shoulder, whispered good luck and went to face his own dragon. Harry thought it might be worse listening than actually having to face his dragon. He could hear the crowd screaming and clapping, and gasping and cheering, Harry tuned them out.

"Harry?" Marcel walked over to him. "It has been a while since we talked Harry." The boy was getting closer and Harry dodged around the couch that was situated in the middle of the room. "Now don't be like that Harry, it was just a misunderstanding." The French boy murmured trying to corner the raven-haired youth.

Harry snorted, "I think the meaning of the word 'no' is universal Lanvine!" He hissed at him. But before Marcel could try again a bright blonde head poked into the tent coming to Harry's rescue.

"Harry?" Draco called. Marcel sneered at the blonde teen and stalked over into a corner ignoring them.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. He ran to his boyfriend and threw himself into his arms. "I don't think I can do this Draco, please." Harry begged.

Draco wrapped his arms around his raven and walked them into the tent and to the couch. He had just got them situated with Harry on his lap when they heard the commentator announce that Viktor had got his egg and for Mr. Lanvine to please make his way into the stadium.

When they were finally alone Draco pulled Harry's chin up to look into his eyes. "Harry, you are going to be fine. In fact you are going to win. You have the perfect plan, and you have the _Accio _charm down pat." Draco gently rested his forehead against Harry's, "And when that broom is in your hands, it just going to be another quidditch match. The feet and tail are the bludgers and the Golden Egg is the snitch. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Good, now you need to kiss me and reassure me that even when this is all over and your famous and everyone in the school is going to be throwing themselves at you, that you still want me." Draco pouted.

Harry grinned. "I have always wanted you, and that will never change Draco, your mine." And Harry kissed him, feather light brush's against the blonde's closed eyes, on his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and finally against his perfect lips. "Your mine, and I am yours." Harry breathed and pulled Draco into a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Well, now that we know all that Harry, I believe you'er being called." Regulus's amused voice came from the tent flap.

Harry kissed Draco once more, "For luck," and he walked out of the tent and into the stadium.

"He will be just fine." Regulus said clasping the blonde boys shoulder. "Now get into those stands and cheer your boyfriend on."

Draco flashed a small smile at the dark haired man and hurried out of the tent.

OooooO

Harry walked into the enclosure, _Accio Firebolt!_ He shouted and waited for the tell tale whoosh that would herald the arrival of his broom, and then he heard it. Harry turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling towards him through the trees and when it came to a stop in front of him the screaming of the crowd faded and it was nothing more than a quidditch match.

He soared high and looked down at the clutch of eggs, and there it was, a sparkle of gold nestled safely between the Horntails front legs. Time to get the dragon to move, and Harry dived leaning down over his broom. The Horntail's head followed him and just as he knew what was going to happen in an actual quidditch game, Harry knew the exact moment to pull up and sure enough right where he would have been had he not pulled up the dragon released a burst of fire. Harry pulled up farther and prepared for another dive, but this time he wasn't so lucky. The flames missed him but the dragon's spiked tail grazed his shoulder and Harry could feel the blood seeping down his arm. Ignore it, just keep going. He pulled around and shot right past the dragon's face and this time the Horntail did what Harry wanted.

The dragon followed leaving the eggs unprotected and Harry did a hair pin turn and dived. He sped towards the ground the eggs coming up fast, he let go of the broom just gripping it with his legs and scooped the golden egg into his arms. He tucked the egg under his useless arm and pulled out of the dive barely in time. If Harry hadn't been virtually parallel with his broom, he would have had a nasty accident, as it was he had to get out of the dragon's reach before she managed to turn back around. He jerked his broom to the left flying low and weaving between the rocks finally coming to the edge of the enclosure listening to the dragon roar in outrage when she couldn't go after him.

Harry landed on shaky legs still clutching the golden egg and suddenly it was like his hearing was just unblocked. He could again hear the crowd screaming and clapping, and his name was being chanted, but Harry couldn't focus on anything other than blonde head that was running toward him.

"Harry," Draco yelled. "You did it Harry, just like a quidditch match." Draco gently picked his boyfriend up noticing he was in shock and with Harry still clutching the Golden Egg he weaved his way through the crowd up to the castle and into the infirmary with James, Sirius and Remus, Severus and Regulus and Evan and the 'new' marauders following closely behind. "You did great Harry, now sleep my Raven and we'll watch over you." Draco said when he laid Harry on a soft bed then he kissed his boyfriend gently on the forehead and watched as his emerald eyes fluttered closed.


	15. Marcel Lanvine, and the Golden Egg

Chapter Fifteen: Marcel Lanvine, and the Golden Egg

Time went by quickly after the first task. The Yule Ball was right around the corner and Harry was dreading having to be one the people to officially start the Ball. All the champions were required to, and in Harry's eyes that was the only saving grace.

Meanwhile Marcel Lanvine was still trying his best to corner Harry, but fortunately Evan had caught on to the fact that the French boy made his twin very nervous. Seeing this, Evan took matters into his own hands as subtly as possible, and assigned their friends to escort Harry everywhere in rotating shifts. Draco was a little puzzled as to way Evan had set this up, but was unable to get a straight answer from the Potter twin, so just went along with it.

Unfortunately it was impossible to be with Harry everywhere and forcing him to stay and wait until someone was available to walk with him would clue Harry into the fact that he had somehow acquired bodyguards. It was on one of these rare occasions that Marcel was able to catch Harry off guard and alone on his way to another training session with his Uncles.

"Harry," the French boy purred when he realized he had managed to finally catch the raven-haired youth alone. "I was beginning to despair of ever getting some time alone with you to finish our conversation."

Harry clenched his jaw and tried to wedge himself past the irritating French teen. "Please Mr. Lanvine let me pass, I am expected in my Uncle's rooms soon."

"Tut, tut, Harry. It's not nice to lie. I happen to know for a fact that you are next expected for another forty-five minutes."

"That is indeed correct, however I am on my way to my tower to drop my bag and change my clothes."

"Now Harry, you'll have plenty of time for that." Marcel was edging his body closer to the smaller teen, and when Harry's breath audibly caught and two bright spots of pink appeared in his cheeks, Marcel was again arrested by the boy's beauty. Though Harry was short for a fourteen year old, his body was sleekly muscled and lithe from playing quidditch. His raven hued hair was down to his shoulders, and while most of the time Harry pulled it back, wild curls always managed to escape and frame his heart-shaped face. Harry also had those shinning emerald eyes that widened oh so innocently, and his cupid-bow mouth could often be found in a cute little pout when he was trying to get his way. Yes, Harry was a stunning beauty and Marcel wanted him.

"Harry," Marcel murmured pressing his body close to the smaller boys, "I'm sure you would enjoy this if you would just let yourself. You my little one, are the most beautiful person in this school besides myself and we should be together."

"I have a gorgeous boyfriend, I don't want you." Harry said shoving at the French boys chest.

"You wouldn't have him if it wasn't for me." Marcel snarled. "You were completely clueless."

"Yeah, I have to thank you for that. I really do appreciate that you clued me into Draco's feelings. I wouldn't have my wonderful boyfriend if it wasn't for you." Harry said, honesty lacing his voice.

Marcel growled and pushing even closer, pinned Harry to wall with his body. "Yes that little plan backfired. I meant to merely point out that you were worthy of me, you were so beautiful and innocent and that many people want you for their own including your little blonde friend. I hadn't expected you to want him back."

"I see," Harry said calmly. He was pinned against the wall and it didn't look like Marcel was going to let him go. Harry's breathing started to become erratic with his panic.

"Oh my little one," Marcel took Harry's labored breathing to mean something entirely different. He grabbed the smaller boy's hips and pulled him roughly into his body. When Harry gasped in surprise Marcel took the opportunity presented and kissed him forcefully, his tongue invading Harry's mouth.

Harry immediately began to struggle. This was just like the first time Marcel had asked Harry for a talk, he had grabbed Harry's face and forced him into a kiss, and if it hadn't been for the student's leaving the great hall Harry wasn't sure what else Marcel would have tried; in the end it had given him nightmares about being raped.

Marcel shoved his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry couldn't breathe. He began to panic even more when Marcel tightened his grip and thrust his hips against Harry's. Harry beat against the older boy's chest trying to distract him enough to let go. Instead Marcel laughed and tightened his grip further, Harry was sure the teen was going to leave finger shaped bruises on his hips. When Marcel's hand wondered down further to cup Harry, Harry went into a full blown panic. His magic flared and before he could consciously think about what it was he was going to do, Marcel had been flung down the corridor, slamming into a wall.

Harry wasted no time and bolted, running down the hall ducking into the first shortcut he could find. Less than three minutes later Harry was in his dorm room sitting on the bed breathing heavily, panic still arcing through his chest. When he calmed down enough to take deep lung full's of air, he walked into the bathroom. Harry looked into the mirror and didn't like what he could see. His lips were swollen and bruised, his face was flushed and his hair was everywhere. The taste in his mouth was nauseating so Harry grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and scrubbed viciously at his teeth and tongue. Five minutes later he decided that he must have gotten at least most of the vile boy's taste out of his mouth and would just have to live with the rest.

Harry checked out his appearance in the mirror again. He noticed that his clothes were disheveled, and when he went to straighten them he remembered the bruising grip the other boy had had on his hips. Harry pulled his shirt out of his pants and lifted it up to see. There were indeed angry red finger prints standing out in relief on his skin. Several of them were already starting to darken to a violent purple. Harry let his shirt fall and braced himself against the sink. There was nothing he could really do; Harry would just have to make sure he had company whenever he was out of Gryffindor tower.

OooooO

Remus, Sirius, and Severus were waiting in the room of requirements for Harry who was late. "He does know he was supposed to be here tonight, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes he knows mutt. My other god-son is probably busy de-filing him." Severus muttered darkly.

Sirius laughed. "Harry is going to grow up whether you like it or not Sev, you might as well get used to it."

"I would have rather gotten used to it in his forty's."

This time Remus laughed. "On a more serious note, have we come up with any clues as to who put Harry's name in the goblet?"

Severus sighed. "Only people of age could have crossed the age line, and I highly doubt any of our seventh years would have bothered to enter Harry's name, as a joke or otherwise. That leaves only the other professors and of course the headmaster."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "That's the conclusion I came to as well. I've been thinking about the situation and everything that Reg told us. If he is right and Albus knew about the twins combining their magic that night, then the most logical person to be the culprit would be the headmaster."

"I don't understand Remy," Sirius said, "if Albus knew about the boys why didn't he just let everyone know?"

"The only thing I could think of is he really didn't know that night. I don't think he actually knew until Reg brought back word of the second prophecy. So now, not only did he not want to own up to making a horrific miscalculation that ultimately lead to the negligence of a child, he doesn't want it to get around that both Potter kids are powerful, not only powerful but fully capable of combining their magic. Now as for the cup, I believe it is a test. Albus is trying to force Harry into showing his true potential. Once he does, he will bring forth the second prophecy and using it most likely get the ministry to let him 'train'," Remus continued emphasizing the sarcastic lilt to his voice on the word 'train', "the boys to fight Riddle."

"You think that I am going to allow that wretched man anywhere near my children." A voice said angrily from the doorway.

None of the men had heard the door open and were quite surprised to see James and Lily standing there. "Dumbledore is not going to get near enough to my boys to teach them anything! They are children, not weapons." Lily said in a dark ugly voice.

Severus realized that Lily was sick, but still what right did she have to show any concern over Harry now. "You never cared before what happened to Harry. Why care now?" He asked nastily.

Lily blanched and took a step back at the matching expressions on all three men's faces. "I-I'm sorry."

Remus shook his head. "We are not the one's you should be apologizing to. You need to talk to Harry and Evan."

Lily broke down into tears, "Harry will barely talk to me, and Evan doesn't stay around long enough to let me explain."

"Explain what exactly?" Sirius demanded. "There is no explanation you could give that would justify ignoring and neglecting your child."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lily completely broke down and sagged into her husband's arms. The room of requirements hearing the unspoken request popped a couch in near the wall, and James scooped up his wife and laid her on the couch.

"Breathe Lils, you have to breathe. Calm down now for me honey," James spoke soothingly rubbing his wife's arms. "That's my girl, slow deep breaths."

Sirius felt guilty. "Don't mutt." Severus said quietly to him.

"Don't what?" He asked confused.

"Don't feel guilty. I know she's sick, but she needed to her it, otherwise she would have gone in with nothing but excuses."

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment. He summoned a glass of water and approached the two figures who were now sitting on the couch. Sirius crouched down in front of Lily and offered her the water. "We won't let him Lils. I promise we won't let Albus near the twins."

Lily nodded in silent thanks. "You're right," she said softly, "there are no excuses; no explanations, the only thing I can do, is say I'm sorry. Show them I'm sorry."

Remus smiled at his two friends for the first time in many years. "That's exactly right Lily. You and James both are doing just right. Harry will eventually forgive you. That boy has a bigger heart than anyone that I know, he will forgive you."

"I already have," a timid voice said again startling everyone.

"We have got to get a door buzzer or something." Sirius muttered looking at Harry.

Harry grinned. "Constant vigilance Pads, I'm gonna tell Uncle Moody!"

"You wouldn't dare you little trouble maker," Sirius laughed launching himself at the small teenager.

Harry quickly dodged also laughing. "Too slow old dog."

Sirius growled, "I'll get you when you least expect it!"

"Children," Remus raised his voice getting everyone's attention. "As fun as it is to watch Harry bait Padfoot, we need to really get to work on that egg."

Harry smiled at everyone and went to sit next to his mother on the couch. He leaned into her shoulder and placed the egg in his lap. "Ok then Moony, let's get this party started."

OooooO

About three hours later, Lily shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

"Well are you going to share, or are you just going to sit there and let us stew." Severus muttered.

"It's mermish." She explained. "Harry needs to take a bath."

Harry looked confused, then much to the amusement of the adults his tried to subtly sniff his arm pits.

"No Harry," Lily laughed hugging her son, "You need to open the egg under water. You should be able to understand the screeching under water."

"Ah, you couldn't have said that at first." Harry said sourly.

"Wouldn't have been as funny," James said ruffling his sons long hair.

"So now that we have that sorted out as much as we can tonight, would you like to tell me about your boyfriend?" Lily asked eagerly.

Harry blushed. "W-Well, it's Draco Malfoy." He said in a rush.

Lily grinned, "How long have you liked him, when did you start seeing each other, have you kissed yet, who asked who out first?" Lily asked her bright green eyes lit up like her sons.

"Well actually," Harry murmured, "I asked him, sorta. And y-yes we have k-kissed. But nothing else!"

Lily smiled gently at her youngest son. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Harry blushed harder and ducked his head.

James stood up and gently knelt down in front of Harry. He tilted his son's chin up with his finger so he could look into the deep shimmering emerald eyes. "That's absolutely wonderful Harry, and your mother and I are very proud and happy for you."

He searched his father's eyes for any deceit and when he couldn't find any he launched himself into the man's arms. "Thank you."

OooooO

"So you need to take a bath?" Draco asked, at Harry's nod Draco grinned. "Well love, I'd be more than happy to scrub your back," he then laughed at the blush that stained his boyfriend's cheeks and trailed clear down his neck.

"You Dragon are bad." Harry murmured rolling his eyes.

Draco laughed delightedly and grabbed his boyfriend into a hug and kissed him soundly on his pouting lips. "Only with you," He whispered in Harry's ear causing Harry to blush even more.

"You might want to stop before all the blood leaves his brain and collects in his cheeks." Hermione laughed at her two friends. "Can you use the map to get into a prefects bathroom?"

Fred shook his head, "You would need a password, and they change."

"I'll ask Moony," Harry shrugged.

A few hours later, well after curfew Harry snuck down to the third floor meeting Draco outside of a portrait depicting a beautiful waterfall. He smiled and grabbed Draco's hand before whispering, "Pine fresh," to the sun bathing mermaid. The mermaid smiled at the boys and the portrait opened. Harry quickly pulled Draco through the portrait hole and shutting the door put up locking charms making sure that no one could disturb them.

"So," Harry said blushing again.

"Draco rolled his eyes, "Just strip down to your boxers Harry, I don't think we are anywhere near ready for _that_."

"Ok." Harry quickly stripped while Draco turned his back and turned on taps playing with the different bubbles.

When Harry was safely ensconced in the water Draco stripped and plunged in. "This is nice," he said swimming over to his boyfriend, his breath catching in his throat at the beautiful sight. Harry's hair was flowing down resting on his shoulders and dripping water down his chest. His eyes were lit up in delight two shimmering emeralds. Draco swam closer and tilting Harry's face down to meet his gently kissed his lips. Harry smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Thank you Draco."

"For what Raven?" Draco asked.

"For being with me."

Draco smiled wide his eyes crinkling, "It is I who should be thanking you. Being with is a gift Harry."

Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Ok, let's get this show started. Mum said if we open the egg while under water we should be able to understand."

"Right." With two big gulps of air the boys plunged under water and opened the egg and heard:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"Well," Draco said, "so some merpeople are going to steal something important from up I guess, and you have to get it back?"

"Yeah I guess." Harry swam to the edge of the pool sized tub and hoisted himself up to sit leaving his legs dangling in the water. "Come seek s where our voices sound," he repeated, "so where do the merpeople live?"

Draco floated on his back contemplating the ceiling. "My father once told me that there were merpeople in the Black Lake. I suppose that's where the second task will be taking place. I don't think it's really necessary for us to figure out what they will be taking, rather we should just concentrate on keeping you breathing under water for an hour."

"Yeah," Harry agreed not really paying attention, his was too busy watching his boyfriends form floating in the water.

Draco looked over at Harry and noticed his gazed trained on his form. He began to float closer.

Harry watched as Draco got closer, he watched as his boyfriends stood the water coming up to waist, he watched the platinum haired teen step between his legs, and watched as swirling silver eyes looked deep into his own. Harry licked his lips and watched Draco's face come closer, and when Draco reached up and cupped Harry's and brought it down to his own. Harry rested his forehead against Draco's. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Draco replied. Then he leaned forward and caught Harry's bottom lip in his teeth. Harry inhaled sharply and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco soothed the bite with his tongue, and when Harry gasped he tentatively reached his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry had a sudden flash of Marcel forcing himself on him and panicked pushing Draco away. "Stop, please…stop."

"Harry what is it, are you ok?" Draco asked frightened.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Harry was shuddering in fear, afraid of the memory of Marcel, afraid that Draco would leave him.

"It's ok Harry, whatever it is its ok." Draco soothed slowly coming closer.

"Oh Merlin Draco, I just reminded-" He himself cut off abruptly.

"Remembered what?" Draco frowned. "Oh," he remembered what Evan had said about that French bloke. "It's that Lanvine guy isn't it? What did he do?" Draco was angry, very angry.

"He, he," Harry stuttered frightened by look on his boyfriends face.

"It's ok Harry, I'm not mad at you," Draco realized he must have been scaring his boyfriend even more, "but I need you tell me what's been happening so that I can help." He had come close enough to cup Harry's face again, looking into his viridian eyes.

"T-that first time he talked to me, the time right before we got together, h-he kissed me, forced his tongue in my mouth. Then earlier t-today he cornered me when I w-was on my way b-back to Gryffindor t-tower," Harry stopped tears were running down his cheeks. "I was so scared Draco, he p-pressed me in-into the wall, he grabbed me Dragon, he h-hurt me." Harry had completely broken down. He pressed his face into Draco's neck and cried frightened tears. "I lost control of my magic and flung him down t-the hall, then I ran."

"Everything is alright now Harry, I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." Draco pulled the smaller teen into his arms hugging in his arms. "I will protect you because you are mine, and I am yours, and no one is going to keep us apart."

Harry shuddered once more than collapsed in Draco's arms believing that he would always be there for him. "No one," he whispered.

Draco pulled back to look at him, and that's when he noticed the bruises all along Harry's hips. "Did he do this to you," he demanded.

Harry hung his head and nodded. "When I tried to get away he just grabbed on tighter."

"I'll kill him."

"You'll do no such thing," Harry said sitting up straight. "Now that you know, we'll just play with him instead." Harry giggled a little.

"Are proposing another 'arse' campaign my little Raven?" Draco grinned.

"You bet Dragon." Harry grinned, revenge was going to be so sweet.


	16. The Yule Ball

Chapter Sixteen: The Yule Ball

That night Harry went to bed feeling better than he had since the tournament started. It was a huge relief that Draco now knew what was going on with Marcel, and Harry wondered what they were going to do to the French boy. Harry had talked his boyfriend into keeping quiet, explaining that now Evan was finally cutting the apron strings somewhat, he didn't want to be back under house arrest. As Harry drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but marvel at the difference between the two boy's touches. While Marcel left him feeling frightened and violated, Draco's touch was soothing. When Draco held and kissed him, Harry felt happy and safe and strong. Draco was his everything.

OooooO

Evan was confused. He was confused and baffled and well confused. How that little blond headed blue eyed girl managed to function in a normal society was beyond him. Luna Lovegood was exasperating. He was still trying to figure her out when his brother joined him at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly, "Did you ask her?"

"Yes."

"And," Harry gestured impatiently for Evan to elaborate.

"She told me she already had my suit picked out and that she hoped I didn't mind a muggle one, and that this Hogsmeade weekend we would do the final fitting and pick it up."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Evan's face, it was priceless. "She has your suit picked out already huh?"

"Yes, and we are picking it up this weekend. How did she know? I mean I just barely got up the nerve to finally ask."

Harry grinned, Evan was right, he had been so nervous and anxious, and for Luna to just… well it was funny, so he giggled and laughed until half the great hall was staring at him as if he had cracked, and Evan was glaring.

"Did you have something to say?" Evan growled.

Harry shook his head unable to get enough air to answer.

Evan's face fell again, "How does she do that?"

"She's Luna," Harry said as if there was no other explanation necessary. "You could have just showed up without saying anything and she probably would have told you you were late."

Evan scowled, "She better not have picked something that's going to make me look like an idiot."

OooooO

Harry and Draco were walking hand in hand around the lake when Draco stopped and tugged his boyfriend until he was leaning back against his chest and they were watching the sunset.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?'

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball."

Harry blinked then turned in Draco's arms until he was facing him. "Why Mr. Malfoy, I would be delighted to be your date to the ball," he grinned then stood on tip toe to kiss his boyfriends soft lips.

OooooO

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Harry and Evan were getting ready in their Uncles' chambers. Harry was dressed in a black muggle like suite with an emerald green shirt that matched his eyes and an open silver robe; for his boyfriends eyes he said when asked about the Slytherin colors. The suit that Luna had picked out for Evan had Sirius and Remus trying not to laugh and Severus grimacing, she had picked out an entirely muggle suit complete with red cummerbund and bowtie covered with little gold stars and half moons, because he's a Gryffindor she said.

Severus was still brushing out Harry's hair, which had grown out to his mid back, when Evan left to go pick up Luna outside of Ravenclaw tower. He was fiddling with it trying to figure out what to do when someone knocked at the door. Sirius went to answer the door and Draco stepped in with his father right behind him. Harry turned to greet his boyfriend but his breath caught in his throat when he saw him. Draco was dressed in similar attire, but with a silver shirt to match his eyes, and emerald robe to match Harry's. He had also left his hair product free, and it was softly floating framing his face and caressing his high cheek bones.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

Draco grinned, "You look beautiful Raven."

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" Remus, Sirius, and Severus all grinned like proud parents.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, it's very nice to see you again." Harry said politely ignoring his Uncles'.

"My pleasure Mr. Potter, Draconis goes on and on about you in his letters home; and he was very excited about tonight, and I just wanted to get the chance to see the two of all dressed up for the ball."

Harry blushed while Draco whined at his father for outing him about his mooning over Harry.

"Draco, we'll be just one more moment, I haven't yet figured out what to do with his head full of hair." Severus said smiling at his other god-son. Merlin they grow up so fast.

"Actually," Draco paused to pull out a velvet box, "I have something for you Harry, and I would be most honored if you would wear it."

Harry smiled delightedly and gently took the box from his boyfriend's hand. His breath caught again when he opened it up to see a platinum hair clasp in the shape of a snake with bright emeralds for eyes. "It's beautiful Draco."

"It matches your eyes Raven." Draco said. He reached out and took the clasp from its bed of satin and motioned for Harry to turn around. Draco then gently gathered Harry's heavy fall of hair at the base of his neck and clipped it back, the platinum and emeralds brilliantly sparkling. "Now you look perfect," he said leaning forward to kiss Harry's cheek.

"You boys look absolutely stunning together," Lucius smiled walking around to stand next to Severus.

"Yes they do. Now hold still we have a little time for some pictures." Sirius said excitedly jumping around like a little kid.

Draco gathered Harry into his side and they smiled for the camera. After about the fortieth click Remus took the camera away from his husband.

"Ok boy's, it's time for you to go."

Remus went to open the door for the boys and came face to face with the elder Potters. "We just came to see Harry and Draco before they go the ball if that would be ok?" James asked.

Remus motioned the two into the room and Lily immediately started cooing when she saw her son. "You two are simply beautiful."

"Thanks Mum," Harry blushed.

"You look very handsome Bambi." James smiled at his youngest.

Harry smiled, his eyes shining with a few unshed tears. "You haven't called me Bambi in a really long time."

James smiled at his son and held open his arms. Harry rushed forward into his embrace, and little more of the hurt was healed. "Go have fun Bambi." He said looking towards Draco.

Draco nodded and held out his arm for his Raven, "Will my gorgeous boyfriend allow me to escort him to the ball?"

Lily sighed in appreciation when her baby's bright green eyes lit up when he turned to the platinum haired teen.

"Most certainly sir," Harry replied slipping his hand into the crook of Draco's elbow. When Draco turned to lead them out the door, Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at his parents, Draco's father, and his Uncles'. The smile he bestowed on them let them know how truly happy Harry was and left them smiling back, reminiscing about their own days of young love.

OooooO

Harry was nervous, after he and Draco had greeted Evan and Luna, who was wearing a fitted gold dress with a red lace overlay dotted with red stars and half moons (after all her date is a Gryffindor), Professor McGonagall pulled them aside and explained that they were going to file in with the other champions after the rest of the students were situated.

"You ok?" Draco bent to whisper in Harry's ear.

"No. I hate being the center of attention." Harry's emerald eye's glinted with trepidation.

"Don't worry Raven, they'll only be looking because I'm the Malfoy heir, and incredibly handsome." Draco stuck his nose up in the air snootily.

Harry grinned and let out a little giggle. "You're absolutely right Mr. Malfoy," then he reached up and cupped Draco's face pulling it down to kiss him gently. "You are indeed the Malfoy heir."

While Harry and Draco where whispering to each other, Marcel slowly moved to them his date trailing along behind them. "Harry you look ravishing."

Harry clenched his jaw, "Thank you Mr. Lanvine, you like very nice as well."

Marcel bowed, "Marcel; Harry, please call me Marcel. I was wondering if you would save me a dance." Marcel's eyes glinted with a light that made Harry very uneasy.

"Terribly sorry Lanvine, but Harry's dance card is filled." Draco sneered at the French boy and pulled Harry through the now open door where Professor McGonagall was gesturing for the champions to enter.

Harry and Draco glided through the open door arm in arm to oh's and ah's of appreciation. Harry could hear his brother clapping and calling his name, and the rest of the new Marauders as well. He smiled a dazzling smile at them and got into position, the other champions right behind them. A classic wizarding waltz started and Harry easily fit himself into Draco's arms letting the taller boy guide him. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes; the music and the feel of his boyfriends' arms making him forget they were dancing in front of a crowd.

It was about halfway through the dance and Harry had danced with all his friends, and was heading for the refreshment table intent on getting a butterbeer. Draco had excused himself to the restroom and Evan was dancing with his date, so Marcel Lanvine chose this time to sidle up next to him.

"Harry, I am very disappointed. I thought we were building a rapport, coming to an understanding." Marcel grinned salaciously at the smaller teen.

"You thought wrong."

"Ah, but my little emerald eyed vixen,-"

"Excuse me your what?" Evan was standing right behind Marcel having noticed that Harry was alone with the other boy.

The tall Frenchman turned on his heel to glare at the Potter twin. "I don't believe I was speaking with you Mr. Potter."

"Oh, that could get awkward." Evan smirked.

Harry just rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, the he-man routine was going to get old real quick. "What is that you want Lanvine?"

"A dance Harry."

"I'm sorry Lanvine, but I distinctly recall telling you that Harry's dance card was filled." Draco was back.

"Draco, its ok, I-"

"No Harry, it's not ok. He needs to learn the meaning of the word no."

"How long has this been going on Harry?" Evan asked.

"I hand-"

"Yes Harry you handled it really well." Draco said sarcastically.

"My, my, this sounds like an intervention." Marcel smirked. "If you're tired of being mollycoddled?"

"Stop it." Harry yelled. "All of you stop it. Lanvine no is no, I am most certainly not interested. Evan I'm the same age as you, I'm not a baby you don't need to constantly take care of me, and Draco, you're my boyfriend not my keeper."

Harry tried to keep the tears from falling but he was just so angry. "If you can't treat me with a little respect and dignity then I don't think I want to be around you; any of you." He turned and stalked out of the hall, half the students gaping at him. Harry didn't know where to go so he headed for the quidditch pitch, flying always made him feel better.

OooooO

Severus had been chaperoning the Ball with Regulus at his side when he saw the four boys gathered around the refreshment table. They slowly made their way around the edge of the room when they noticed Harry yelling and gesticulating, the next thing they heard was Harry yelling about respect and dignity and stalking out of the great hall, then Marcel smirked maliciously at the Potter twin and Draco before walking away as well.

Severus motioned for Reg to keep going and he turned to join Evan and Draco who both looked a little surprised and confused. "So, Harry finally lose his temper with you?"

Draco turned to his god-father. "We were just trying to help."

"By what, treating him like a five year old?"

Evan frowned, "We never meant-"

"But did you think about how Harry would perceive the way you talk to, and around, and over him?"

"I need to find him, tell him I'm sorry." Draco was starting to panic, he couldn't lose Harry, he just couldn't.

"I think you need to give him a little space first, and then you can grovel."

"Fine," Evan agreed, "but something still needs to be done about Lanvine. I know Harry isn't comfortable around him, what else do you know?" he turned to Draco.

Draco sighed, "He cornered Harry in a corridor and assaulted him."

"Assaulted him how?" Severus demanded. "And why didn't Harry say anything?"

"He grabbed him, left bruises; he tried, tried to…" Draco couldn't finish. "But Harry got away, he defended himself."

"If he didn't want anyone to know, how did you find out?" Evan asked.

Draco blushed, "Oh, ah it was when we were trying to figure out the egg…"

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge his nose. "Never mind, I don't want details… but don't think that doesn't mean we aren't be going to having a talk about this."

"Fine whatever, what are we going to do about Lanvine?"

Evan had been scanning the hall during this time and couldn't see Lanvine anywhere. "Where is Lanvine?"


	17. Bound

A/N: I know, and I'm sorry. I had a hard time trying to figure out what I wanted from this chapter, and just so you know there is a cliffhanger that you'll probably hate me for. Also this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but like I said it was hard chapter. So what I need is for you to read, then consider the question at the bottome that I will be leaving. -K

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Harry had never been so mad; rationally he knew that his brother and his boyfriend were just trying to protect him, but intellectually he really objected to being treated like a five year old. He did however realize that this was mostly his fault, he had allowed Draco and Evan and even the 'new' Marauders to fight his battles for him most of the time, and now, now he was paying for it.

"You do realize that talking to talking to yourself is the first sign of madness don't you?" A form slid out the shadows of an alcove chuckling at the Gryffindor.

Harry jumped whirling around clutching his hand above his wildly beating heart. "Don't do that," he snapped.

Regulus Black tilted his head back and laughed at his god-son. "They know you can take care of yourself Harry, you more than proved that during the first task. The problem stem from your past, and like you were saying to yourself because you let them fight your battles."

"Yes, yes, but how do I fix it!" Harry asked exasperated.

"It's never really going to be fixed, it will continue to be an ongoing battle, it's a dominance thing. Just pick your battles, make sure the ones you go after are truly worth it. For instance is it really a problem that Draco is so intent in defending your honor, does it really matter that people know that your boyfriend loves you that much?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way."  
"That doesn't mean that you weren't in the right green eyes. Your objection was perfectly valid. He should have approached the problem in such a way that would leave your dignity intact, but your both young and that will come in time."

"He really does love me."

Regulus smiled down at the raven haired youth softly. "Anybody with eyes can see how much you two care about each other. You practically light up the great hall whenever he comes through the doors, and vice versa." Reg pulled the teen into his arms hugging him. "You deserve to be happy and have to have someone take care of you. If Draco wants to do that, then let him. Just as you should take care of him; remind him that the relationship is a dual partnership. He's allowed to defend your honor, just make sure he realizes that you are going to return the favor."

"An equal partnership," Harry nodded.

"That's right little one. Despite the fact that Draco is obviously the dominant," at this Harry blushed madly, "don't be embarrassed kid, that just means you have all the power."

Harry frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"Thank Merlin for that, if you did Sevy would most likely have a heart attack." Regulus rolled his eyes dramatically.

Harry giggled, "You should have seen his face the first time he caught us making out!"

"I can just imagine. He goes on about his innocent Harry often enough."

Harry smiled softly, "He's my dad for intents and purposes, and I love him as such. It's nice that he cares." He frowned at certain memories. "If it hadn't been for him and Siri and Remy and Draco…" he trailed off.

Regulus hugged him tighter before letting him go to look into Harry's green orbs. "You Harry are worth every bit of love we have for you and much much more. Don't ever doubt that."

Harry ducked his head his cheeks reddening. "I know."

"Good; now I know I interrupted something so on your way." Regulus waved his god son away returning to his chaperoning.

Harry resumed his trek to the quidditch pitch, he still needed to think and he did that the best in the air.

OooooO

Harry had spent a good forty five minutes up in the air, and when he finally came back down he felt at peace. He knew what he needed to explain to both his boyfriend and his brother, while at the same time reassuring them of his love.

He had just wandered into the locker room to put away his broom when the lights went out and the door slammed shut. "What?" Was he had time to say when he found himself hit with a stunner.

OooooO

Draco met up with Evan and Severus in the entrance hall. It was about one o'clock in the morning. The dance had ended an hour ago and Harry had been missing since about ten. "Any luck?" He asked, though from the expressions on the faces he could already see the answer. Sure enough they shook their heads. "Damn it," he yelled running his hands through his hair, "where could he have gotten to?"

"Calm Draconis, we will find him." Lucius came up from the dungeons where he had been searching and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"It's all my fault." Draco whispered tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"It is not your fault," Sirius said returning from the portion of the castle he and Remus had been assigned to search. "He probably just fell asleep somewhere and we'll all feel stupid about this later."

"You don't understand," Draco said looking up. "He's right I didn't treat him with the dignity and respect he deserves, and now he's missing, and I can feel something is wrong. He's scared."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean you can feel something wrong?"

"I can feel him here," Draco said indicating his heart, "I can feel when he's happy, when he's angry and frustrated, I can feel he like they're my own emotions. Right know I feel intense fear and it's scaring me." Draco completely broke down collapsing in his father's arms.

"Is it possible?" Severus turned to tall blonde man.

Lucius shrugged, "We have a little Veela blood in us, I felt the draw to his mother, and it's possible that he inherited enough to have a mate."

"But they're only fourteen?"

Lucius shrugged once more, "You said yourself more than once, it's like they complete each other, and if a Veela stumbles upon their destined before their inheritance it's possible to form the bond early."

"Merlin, we can't let Albus know about this." Sirius said seriously.

"He hurts, someone is hurting him, please father, I need Harry I need to help him please, he's calling for me." Draco was getting hysterical so Lucius did the only thing he could to help his son and cast a sleeping spell on him. "This isn't good; we need to find Harry quickly for both their sakes." He scooped his sleeping son into his arms and headed for the Potion Master's rooms, "I'm going to put him to bed in your guest room Sev."

Severus nodded. "We need to keep searching, Evan when you checked the pitch you checked the locker rooms right?"

"Yes."

"Is there anywhere else outside that we should check?"

By then James had returned, "The Shrieking Shack?"

"Oh Merlin, why didn't we think of that earlier," Remus yelled.

"Because it never occurred to us that someone else would know how to get there from Hogwarts." Sirius soothed his husband.

"Who would know?"

"Albus."

"I don't think it's the headmaster." Evan spoke up.

"Who do you think it is?" James asked his son.

"I think it's that Marcel guy. And as for the Shack, well there's always a chance that he had help."

At the others confused faces Evan elaborated.

"Fred and George told me that they have seen Ron talking the french git more than once. They thought it was fishy so the spied a few times and found out that most of their discussions centered on Harry. It's also more than possible that Ron could have seen us with map, or followed us."

"You think that Ron Weasley may have helped Lanvine get to Harry?" Severus asked to clarify.

"Yes, I think that that's the most likely scenario. Dumbledore wants something from us so I doubt that he would go after Harry right now."

James nodded, "That makes sense, and any rate it wouldn't hurt to check the shack."

OooooO

Harry woke up slowly. He was confused and in pain and frightened, and his fright grew when he tried to move his limbs and failed. He found himself bound to a bed his hands a feet attached the bedposts. Harry struggled a bit more to see if he could loosen the bonds.

"You won't get away this time my little minx."

Harry stilled, "Lanvine?" He asked tentatively.

"Marcel Harry, I've told you to call me Marcel."

"Marcel," Harry tried to sound calm, "what are you doing?"

"Taking what I want," the French boy replied.

"Surely you realize that this is not a good idea." Harry tried to sound reasonable.

"Well Harry, when it comes to you I've run out of ideas." Marcel swooped down suddenly and crushed his lips to the smaller teens, pushing his tongue in Harry's mouth when the boy gasped in pain. "Harry," he groaned when he pulled back for a breath.

Harry was really scared now. "Please Marcel, please let me go."

Marcel just smiled cruelly. "It was a really bad idea to refuse me Harry. You would have enjoyed this much more of you would have just cooperated."

Harry turned his head away desperately wishing for his Draco. _Please Draco, please I need you!_

* * *

_Should Marcel be under the Imperious or not. Review and let me know, or if you have idea I could really use one of those as well. -K_


	18. Hold On

A/N: Well after so many reviews and suggestions, (just today, totally warms my heart) I have taken a suggestion from Criminally Charmed, you'll find your brilliant suggestion in here, as well as Hikory who has helped me out before, and after rereading some of her past suggestions I found something that totally helped to unblock and get back on track. So without further ado, and hopefully before someone kills me for the cliffhanger (yes you know who you are, I laughed when you sent that review) the next chapter. Oh yes, and I would just like to mention to Cazzy, "You give me chocolate cravings every time you review!" -K

Chapter Eighteen:

"So," Ron said stopping Marcel as he was slipping out of the great hall. "Going after the Potter brat?"

Marcel narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what your problem is, but I think maybe you should back off, all of your little hints have proved worthless."

"Potter is the one that's worthless; I don't know what you see in him."

"Then obviously you're blind."

"I have one more suggestion, but if you want to continue getting rejected…"

Marcel sighed impatiently. "Well what is it?"

"Quidditch. He will be at the pitch, all you have to do is corner him there, then take him to the shrieking shack, you remember I told you how to get in there. No one will look for you there."

"And he's just going to come with me? I think that ship has sailed Weasley."

"No, you'll have to force him there, but I guess if you want him badly enough…"

"I may be aggressive when it comes to taking what I want, but even I am not low enough to stoop to rape."

"That's too bad, raping the brat would be all he's good for."

"You're not fit to be a wizard Weasley, now get out of here before I tell your brothers what you're up to." Marcel glared at the annoying red head before walking away. Just as he was about to round the corner, he felt an odd sensation come over him, but he shook it off and continued his hunt for his green eyed vixen.

OooooO

Draco tossed and turned, he could feel Harry even in his sleep, and the terror was making him physically sick. He could hear the teen calling out for him, but he couldn't force himself to conciseness, _I hear you Harry, I'm trying. Hold one love, please!_

With one last wrenching effort Draco tossed off the sleep spell and rolled out of bed. His Harry needed him, and no one was going to get in his way.

OooooO

"I don't understand Marcel, why have you brought me here?" Harry was desperately trying to bid his time. He wasn't certain be he could have sworn that he heard his boyfriend whisper in his head to hold on, and he was going to do just that.

"Surly you can't have misunderstood my intentions Harry; I thought that I had made that quite clear." Marcel told the raven haired teen. "Now should we start at the top or the bottom? Ah yes, I think we will just start at the top." And with a flick of his wand Harry's robe and shirt was gone leaving him bare-chested and even more afraid. "So beautiful," Marcel said before settling himself on top of the teen, straddling his hips. He traced down the boys chest with a finger tip, circling the pink nipples before gently caressing them. "All mine." Marcel whispered before lowering his face to assault the Gryffindor's mouth once again, ignoring the whimper of terror. He would start to enjoy himself soon enough.

OooooO

"It was too easy," Ron giggled gleefully while telling his story to anyone who would listen. "The french prat wants him so badly, I just gave him a push. All it took was a mild compulsion charm and that brat Potter won't know what hit him. He'll probably even enjoy it the stupid poof."

Before he could continue, Ron was grabbed roughly by the neck. "What did you do?" Fred hissed at his younger brother.

"Nothing Potter won't like." Ron sneered.

"I suggest you tell us what you know Mr. Weasley. It will go easier for you if you do." Remus stepped though the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"I haven't done anything," Ron sneered again.

"Mr. Weasley, if I have to hear it from someone else, believe me, you will regret it." Remus snapped.

"Fine," Ron snarled at his DADA Professor, "I put a mild compulsion charm on him to lower his inhibitions."

Fred closed his eyes. "Ronald, that's illegal."

"Mr. Weasley, you are in serious trouble. Not only is that illegal, but if what we suspect is true, then it's very possible that you also help commit a crime."

"What are you talking about?" Ron yelled beginning to get really scared, "the poof wants it, he just needs to be persuaded."

"Its rape Ronald; how could you?" Fred asked his sibling.

"He told me I wouldn't get in trouble."

Remus frowned, "Who told you?"

But Ron refused to answer; he just crossed his arms over his chest and stood silently glaring.

"Fred please go down to the entrance hall where the others are and tell them what we've found out. Tell Siri that Mr. Weasley and I will be in my office waiting for the Auror's."

Fred nodded and took off.

"Come along Mr. Weasley." Remus said.

Ron turned to follow his Professor, "He never said anything about rape. I  
wouldn't contribute to that."

Remus just looked at him sadly. "Unfortunately firing even a mild compulsion spell at someone who is already mildly obsessed is sometimes enough to send them over the edge. You would do well to tell us who taught you the charm, and who put you up to this."

Ron just shook his head frustrated, "You don't understand Professor, I _can't_ tell you."

"Follow me then," and Remus led the way to his office where he fire called Moody.

OooooO

Fred came running down the stairs heading for the group of people who were still searching for Harry. "Lanvine's got him in the shack." He yelled hurtling down the last few steps. "Ron put a compulsion charm on him and Professor Lupin thinks it might have been enough to push him over the edge." He arrived breathless. "Go, go get him." He yelled impatient for the adults to rescue his friend. "Prof. Lupin will hold Ron in his office."

Sirius, James, and Severus after getting over their initial shock took off out the doors, running full out for the Whomping Willow. Severus hoped that they would be in time, if anything happened to Harry he would never forgive himself.

OooooO

Draco rushed out of the dungeon's heading for the entrance hall before he remembered that the adults would likely stop him. He abruptly changed course and headed for the fist classroom that was on ground level. Once he found one Draco got the window open and was out running across the grounds before he could stop to think that maybe he would need backup. All Draco knew at that moment was that Harry needed him, he called to him and Draco would go.

Knowing the secret of the tree made it easier for him to be prepared and as soon as he was close enough he spelled a rock to slam into the root that would momentarily freeze the tree enabling him to reach the entrance to the shack. He was down the hall and running silently when he heard someone scream. _Hold on Harry, I'm here._

OooooO

Harry didn't understand how he was so sure, but he knew that Draco was coming, he could feel him, and he could hear him whispering to hold just a little longer, so Harry did just that. When Marcel shoved his tongue in Harry's mouth, Harry did the only thing he could think of to make the other boy back off, even if only for a few minutes. He bit down hard tasting blood and suddenly Marcel was no longer kissing him, he wretched himself back and backhanded Harry, splitting his lip, and cutting his cheek.

"You fucking bitch," the french boy yelled at Harry. "I was going to make sure you enjoyed this, but now, now I'm just going to take what I want." And Marcel smacked him again blackening his eye and opening another cut along his cheek.

"You don't know what you're doing," Harry tried to tell the older boy, "Something is wrong with you, please Marcel."

Marcel slowly moved off Harry's lap stepping back just slightly, "It's too late Harry, I tried everything I could. I tried to woo you, I tried to make you see how good we could be together, and I tried to reason with you. It's too late."

Marcel waved his wand and Harry's pants disappeared leaving him nude, the viridian eyes begged the french boy to reconsider, but Marcel was too far gone by now. He had his vixen right where he wanted him, Marcel gently sat on the side of the bed, and stoked along Harry's quivering thighs, "So beautiful," he murmured to himself. His hands wandered further up and Harry felt fingers close around his cock forcing a whimper of fear out of him. "I'm going to make you scream Harry."

Harry whimpered harder, terrified, hoping that what he was feeling was right and that his boyfriend was close. He just had to hold on a little longer and Draco would be here. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt two fingers jab into him viscously. Harry screamed.

OooooO

Draco crashed into thr bedroom just as he heard his Harry scream a second time, he had his wand out and Marcel was suddenly flung across the room, falling to the floor unconscious with a dull thud. "Harry," Draco cried spying his boyfriend tied naked to the bed. "I'm here Harry, I got you." Draco released the binds and his terrified boyfriend leapt into his arms hanging on for dear life tears streaming down his face. Draco carried him out of the room into what he supposed used to be a drawing room and sat on a couch. He rocked his trembling Gryffindor holding him tightly whispering nonsensical calming things into his ear. "I got you Harry, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

"Draco, love you Draco. Scared, please Draco, please." Harry muttered clinging to the blonde boy. "Don't let go, please Draco, need you."

The Slytherin just tightened his arms further, trying to cuddle the raven haired boy as close as possible. "Need you too, love you too." He murmured back. "Always Harry."

OooooO

Sirius, James, and Severus ran into the drawing room stopping short when the saw Harry clinging to Draco as if his life depended on it. They could hear the boys murmuring to each other, and noticed that Harry was naked.

James walked up to the boys and dropped to his knees in front of them. "Harry," he asked tentatively reaching out his hand to pet his son's dark head, but jerked his hand back when Harry whimpered in fear and tried to practically crawl into his boyfriend. "It's ok Harry; I won't touch you, but is it ok if I spell a robe on you, I don't want you to get sick?"

Draco nodded at the man to just do it, and held onto the boy tighter.

Sirius and Severus came closer. "Where is Lanvine?" Sirius asked.

"In the bedroom," Draco said shortly.

"Ronald Weasley placed a compulsion charm on him." Severus said.

"No excuse." Draco muttered darkly as he examined the cuts and bruises on his Harry's face. "No excuse."

"He won't get away with it, I promise." James said. "We need to get Harry up to Poppy. Had he, did Lanvine…" he trailed off unable to ask.

"Far enough," Draco bit out. "Harry love, I need to hand you to your father for a moment, just a moment I promise."

The Gryffindor cried harder when he felt Draco shift him into someone else's arms, "No Draco, need you please," he screamed terrified.

Draco quickly stood and took back his precious burden cradling him to his chest whispering to him until Harry's shaking subsided a little, and the screaming stopped. "I got you remember."

Sirius came back with an unconscious Lanvine floating along behind him. "There's blood on the sheets," he whispered looking at his godson cradled in the blonde's arms.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "I got him," he whispered to himself. He felt Severus's hand touch his shoulder.

"You got him," the dark man agreed. "No let's get him home."

Draco walked along the passage behind his godfather, following him out into the night; his boyfriend safely ensconced his arms. He was never letting go again.


	19. Trying to Figure Things Out

A/N: Well here it is, chapter nineteen. Please don't hurt me because of the mild cliffhanger, I can't help it; really I'm addicted to the reviews that I get telling me update soon!! Anyway, after last week (work was hell, I ended up on a week long business trip, and it wasn't my turn so I had to pack quickly; needless to say my Ben wasn't happy, but what can ya do. Anyway since they did that to me, I blackmailed a three day weekened out of my boss. Woot!! So most likley you'll get another chapter this weekend.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Draco quickly strode through the castle to the hospital wing, his boyfriend (_my mate_) held in his arms. He gently laid down his precious cargo on a bed and shouted for Madame Pomfrey, then woman rushing towards him when she saw the unconscious body on the bed.

"What happened?" She snapped

"It's Harry, Lanvine, he tried, he tried to rape him." Draco whispered.

Madame Pomfrey sucked in a breath, "Right, well lets run a diagnostic, please step back Mr. Malfoy." She pulled her wand and was about to wave it when Draco growled at her and pressed his body over the fragile teens. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm not going to hurt Mr. Potter, if you can't control yourself I'll have to remove you."

"Poppy, the boy's veela side is showing. We believe that Harry is his mate, and when this, when, well his veela is coming in a little early." Sirius and the others had finally caught up.

"Ah," Madame Pomfrey muttered turning back to the bed. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need your help, I'm going to need you to get on the bed behind Mr. Potter, and I want you to hold him for me, can you do that please?"

Draco tilted his head to the side and nodded once. He carefully gathered Harry into a sitting position and got on the bed behind him then lowered Harry until he was braced against his chest.

"Good Mr. Malfoy, now I'm going to wave my wand like this," she showed his a brief movement, "and say 'ostendo sum vulnero', this is going to make an image of Mr. Potter hover over him and bright red spots will show where he is hurt, the darker the spot the more he is hurt, ok?"

"Ok Madame Pomfrey, I understand." Draco nodded nervously as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

Madame Pomfrey performed the spell, and just as she said a somewhat transparent image of Harry popped into existence hovering over the unconscious boy. There were quite a few red patches on his face and head, and one dark patch over his anus. Madame Pomfrey gritted her teeth. "Well the good news is that there really isn't too much damage, nothing that a bruise balm and a few mild pain potions won't fix."

"And the bad news," Severus asked anxiously tired of being silent.

"There is a little damage to his anus. Not enough to indicate rape, but there was penetration, most likely a finger."

Draco growled low in his throat and tears began to slide down his cheeks. He pulled Harry tighter into his body and rocked him, trying to comfort himself. He held on even tighter when Pomfrey approached with a jar of balm.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please but this on his bruises," she asked gently handing him the cream.

Draco nodded and took the proffered jar. He levered himself back a little more so that Harry was lying pretty flat, his head in Draco's lap. The blond teen gathered the cream on his fingers and as gently as he could rubbed it into the angry bruises on Harry's face, his tears mixing with the cream. He was just finishing up when Harry's bright emerald eye's fluttered open.

"Why are you crying Dragon?"

"Because I hurt you."

Harry frowned at his mate. "You didn't hurt me Dragon, someone else did."

Draco shook his head, "You wouldn't have been out of the castle if I hadn't made you angry. I'm sorry." The blond boy bowed his head.

Harry reached up and guided Draco's head onto his shoulder. When he was resting where the raven haired teen wanted, Harry pecked him on the lips and petted his platinum hair. "Yes you made me angry, but that's bound to happen; inevitably I'll make you angry too."

"That's right boys, you will make each other angry, but if you truly love one another you'll always find a way to work it out." Sirius said quietly wishing his own husband was there to hold him.

Draco leaned his head in against Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry Harry, sorry for treating you like I did, with little thought to your feelings, and I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time."

"I know Dragon. I love you, please don't let go, I need you."

"I'm never letting go Harry, I love you too."

"Cub," Sirius said interrupting the boys, "I know it might be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened.

Harry took a deep shaky breath and grabbed Draco's hand. "Lanvine followed me out to the pitch; he was acting kind of funny. I'm mean he had cornered me in the hallways twice before, but this time was different. He got really angry and drew his wand; I think he stunned me because I don't remember anything after that until I woke up tied to the bed." Harry stopped and let out a sob.

Draco pulled him up until the smaller boy was encased completely in his arms sitting in his lap. He leaned them back against the headboard and cradled the shaking form. "It's ok love," he whispered in Harry's ear, "remember I got you."

Harry nodded and after snuggling into Draco's arms took a deep breath and continued, "He started talking about how this wouldn't have happened if I had just done what he wanted. He said he always gets what he wants, and he wanted me and if I wasn't going to give it to him, then he would just take it." Harry paused again burying his face in Draco's chest, he resumed speaking though it was slightly muffled, "he was scary. His eyes looked all weird and it was like he was talking to himself, almost like I wasn't even there. I think there must have been something wrong with him. I tried talking to him but he just got even more angry and hit me. Then he, he spelled my clothes away, and and, he stuck his finger, oh it hurt and I screamed, then Draco came. Please can I stop, I can't do this anymore."

Severus walked forward slowly mindful of Draco watching his every move. He lowered himself onto the bed, "I'm proud of you kiddo, for holding it together and telling us what happened." He moved his hand cautiously forward keeping it where the young veela could see it and stroked Harry's soft cheek. "There's nothing that would have kept Draco for coming for you."

"I know," Harry nodded. "He loves me. What's going to happen to Lanvine?"

Sirius stepped closer to the bed, "Well Harry, from what you told me, and from what someone else told us, probably nothing much, he was clearly under the influence of a spell. Now this is not really positive, it still has to be investigated, but most likely what will happen is he will be confined to quarters while here, and escorted everywhere else. The only time you will be forced to be in his presence is during the final two tasks."

OooooO

James had taken care of levitating Marcel Lanvine to Remus' office where Ron Weasley and an auror team awaited them. He had just gotten the french boy settled on the couch when he woke up groaning.

OooooO

Marcel sat up slowly, clutching his throbbing head; it felt like someone had nailed him with a bludger. "What happened?" He groaned again.

"Mr. Lanvine, you attempted to rape another student." James told him sneeringly.

"Rape, what are you talking about? I just wanted to talk to him." Marcel protested.

James looked at him studiously for a moment ignoring the others in the office. Lanvine had a fine sheen of sweat covering his face, obviously a headache, his eyes were unfocused, and if he was to be believed he didn't recall attempting to rape his son. "Mr. Lanvine if you would please take a look at your hands?"

Marcel looked down at his hands, his knuckles were slightly swollen and cut, and his middle finger on his left hand was covered in blood. "I, I don't understand." He stuttered.

OooooO

Alastor Moody had been sitting quietly with his partner Nymphadora Tonks when James had brought in the Lanvine kid. He watched patiently as James questioned him (he was really good at his job despite being an abysmal father) and made the same observations. The kid really didn't seem to understand what had happened. "Mr. Lanvine, what is your fascination with Harry Potter?"

Lanvine looked up sharply had Harry's name, his whole countenance changed, his face taking on a manic look, "He's mine!"

Moody looked at James. "Compulsion spell, but something else as well I think."

James nodded in agreement, he had bound the boy when he had started struggling, afraid he would hurt himself he finally stunned the boy again. "As long as we don't mention Harry's name he doesn't seem too badly affected."

OooooO

Ron had been watching pale faced, when he had been taught how to cast this spell, he had been assured that it would just make him more persistent. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He blurted out tears gathering in his eyes. "He wasn't supposed to hurt Potter, just annoy him."

"Who taught you the spell?" Moody demanded.

"I can't," Ron started to struggle, breathing becoming hard.

"It's ok," Tonk's soothed, "we won't ask again, ok? Just take a deep breath. Your parents are on the way, and we are going to take you to St. Mungo's."

OooooO

Remus frowned from his seat behind his desk. It was obvious these two children had been used, and as upset and worried as he was about Harry, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the two boys. "What's going to happen to them?" He asked Moody.

"We're going to take them to St. Mungo's, see if we can get the spells reversed, then question them again. The Weasley boy will get a slap on the wrist, most likely get suspended, the Lanvine boy will probably be allowed back to finish the tournament, but he'll be escorted everywhere while outside his chambers."

James looked over at his once best friend, "I'm worried about Harry too, but these boys have also been used. Harry will understand and most likely forgive. You guys and Severus did such a good job in raising him to be a good person. He's hurt yes, but with Draco he'll get better."

Remus nodded absently. What kind of person would set up three children to hurt each other like this? His fist instinct was to suspect Dumbledore, after all the man had contributed to Harry's abuse before. But if he was finally acknowledging that Harry was important, why would he do this? It didn't make sense unless… "James, is Harry awake?"

"He had passed out, Draco and the others took him to Poppy. Why?"

"I have a hypothesis, but I need to ask Harry a few questions. Don't worry," he said after seeing James face, "I won't push him, if he's able to answer my questions then fine, if not I'll wait until he is." Remus walked over to his fireplace and flooed to the hospital wing. Draco was sitting on a bed Harry cradled in his arms, both teens were wet faced but otherwise seemed ok.

"Harry?" Remus asked walking over cautiously.

"It's ok Remy, Draco's calmed down." Harry tried to smile at his Uncle at his joke, or what he thought was a joke.

"I have a question, if it's alright?" Remus asked after checking his cub over himself.

"Please, Siri already asked, and I don't want to talk about tonight anymore."

"It's not about tonight. It's about the last time you saw Lanvine." Remus tried to reassure the boy, though talking about that was likely as hard as talking about tonight.

"Al-alright."

"Harry was corned in an empty corridor; it was the night we figured out the egg." Draco said.

"How did you get away?"

"My magic; I got scared, then I got angry, and my magic just kind of exploded. It sent him flying down the hall." Harry said quietly.

"Did he seem intent? More so than any other time he had talked to you?"

"Yeah, kind of like tonight, only not so bad."

"Ok, thanks cub. Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded curling tighter into Draco's arms. "As long as Dragon doesn't let go."

Draco just gently rocked the small boy in response, letting his body heat and heart beat soothe his mate. Now all he had to figure out was how he was going to tell Harry about being veela.


	20. Mate's and other Discoveries

A/N: Many thanks to Hikory who continues to be a great idea bouncer offer! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Evan was wandering back to Gryffindor tower feeling a little lost. Tonight was supposed to be fun. He had had a date with Luna, who while eccentric was just fun to be around. It didn't hurt that she was quite pretty with her long blond hair and bright blue eyes. But the night had turned sour with first a fight with his brother, said brother storming off (it didn't help that he had had a completely valid point), then Lanvine snatching him to perform various nefarious acts (Uncle Sev's words, not his) on him. All in all the night hadn't gone as expected.

The upside was that Harry's boyfriend was veela, and if it was one thing that all witches and wizards secretly longed for, it was to be the mate of a veela. Veela's were so loving and protective of their mate. They longed for nothing more than to have a family, and to love and make that family as happy as possible, and if it was one thing that Harry truly needed, it was to know that there was at least one person that loved him unconditionally. Intellectually he knew that his brother knew he loved him, Harry also knew that their Uncle's loved him; but it was different with Draco. The kind of love that Draco gave him, the support and devotion that would only increase with the awakened Veela sense's would go a long way in reassuring his little raven haired brother he was nothing if not loved.

"You're thinking very deeply Evan."

Evan jumped and whirled around heart practically pounding through his chest. "Luna, don't do that!"

"He is going to be fine Evan, his mate will help him."

Evan shook his head and smiled, "Did I tell you how much I enjoyed our date, before…"

"I had a wonderful time as well Evan," Luna smiled mistily at him.

"Luna,"

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Evan nodded at the blond girl and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall on Saturday after breakfast."

"Evan," Luna called out after the boy, "Harry has forgiven your parents, perhaps it's time that you do as well."

"Maybe."

OooooO

"So what is it that you think you have figured out Remy?" Sirius asked his husband.

"Isn't it convenient that after Regulus brought word of that prophecy Harry suddenly ended up in the tournament. Then all of a sudden after one of the other competitors shows a little interest in our boy, it turns into an all out obsession. Lanvine manages to corner Harry in a corridor, one that usually has a little more traffic, and Harry ends up letting go of his magic to get away. I think that someone is setting him up to test his strength. Almost like this person is just trying to verify that the Potter twins are indeed the ones from the prophecy." Remus paused to gather his thoughts, "I think tonight was another test. I think that this person wanted to make sure the first time wasn't a fluke."

"Wait," Severus spoke up, "why isn't the tournament enough of a test?"

"It's too controlled." Sirius answered for Remus.

"Right, these tasks all have fail safes. What's happening to Harry is forcing him to defend himself magically; they're forcing him to show his true potential."

"But what happened tonight then?" James asked. "Why didn't my son's magic surge like it did before."

"I believe that I have the answer to that," Lucius spoke up for the first time, "I believe that our sons have inadvertently completed part of the Veela bond. It doesn't happen often mostly because the Veela in question has to wait until they come of age to find their mate, but in this case the boys found each other much sooner. Perhaps because Draco's veela sensed that Harry needed him sooner. Either way, Harry's magic knew that his mate would come for him."

"If part of the mating bond is complete already, what does that mean for the rest of the bond? What I mean is when will they need to fully complete the bond?" Severus asked; he didn't like this at all, his little Harry already bonding with his mate. It was just too much.

"As to that, since I am only half veela I am not sure," Lucius answered. "I will endeavor to contact the veela courts for an answer. What I suggest though is that they not be separated more than necessary. Harry is already using the bond to heal and to interrupt that would not be a good idea. Not to mention that Draco's veela side wouldn't take kindly to being separated from his mate."

While the others discussed the various aspects of a veela bond where the veela in question was really only quarter veela, Sirius continued to think on what his husband said. "I don't mean to interrupt,"

"Yeah right Mutt," Severus snorted.

"But," Sirius stressed after sticking his tongue out at the potions master, "I think we need to get back on the subject of _who_ is 'testing' Harry. Though I have no doubt as to the perpetrator, I think we need to verify Remy's theory."

"Moody has taken the other two children to St. Mungo's to see if the spells can be reversed on them." Remus and James had brought the others up to date after Remus had questioned Harry.

"How soon will we know?"

"I'll head to the hospital now," James stood reluctantly, "Harry will need you and I can be of better use finding out what I can."

Severus stepped forward. "I'm not sure that I can ever forgive you and Lily completely for what you put my Harry through, but he has at least accepted you two back into his life."

"Severus is right," Sirius said, "Harry probably won't ever see you as parents, he has Sev for that, but he does want you in his life, and he will need all of us."

James smiled sadly, they were right, his son would probably never see him as his father, but at least he had three other fathers who had stepped up and made sure that he was loved and happy. "I will come back with Lily after I talk with Moody, probably tomorrow. Right now I need to do something to help my son, and this is what I can do."

Regulus who had been silent for the entire meeting nodded. "You are a good man Potter, who just needed a little extra time to develop."

Severus and Lucius snorted trying to hold in their laughter, while Sirius and Remus had no suck qualms with expressing themselves fully. The two howled with laughter while James just stood there with a bemused expression on his face.

James nodded in farewell and flooed to St. Mungo's, for his son he would do anything to he needed to find out what was going on.

OooooO

Harry started to slowly wake up. He was warm and content, if a little sore in places. He blinked open his eyes and looked up from the chest his head was resting on and into the swirling silver eyes of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend smiled tenderly before pressing a light kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Good morning love," Draco said to his green eyed beauty.

"Mornin' Dragon," Harry respond before stretching to relieve the tension in his body.

Draco suppressed a groan at the feel of his loves body moving against his, "Harry, you might want to stop that."

"What," Harry asked innocently fluttering his long eyelashes before arching his back again.

"You are a prat," Draco hissed unable to keep the small moan from passing his lips. "I love you."

Harry smiled hugely, "Love you too."

"Do you remember much from last night?"

The raven haired teen stiffened, causing Draco's arms to wrap tightly around him. "Yes."

"Do you remember when you said that you could hear and feel me coming for you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, there is something that I need to tell you-"

Harry cut Draco off, "If it's about you being quarter veela, than I already knew that."

Draco looked stunned for a moment before he gathered himself.

"And," Harry continued looking away from Draco's face so that the blond teen wouldn't see the tears gathering. "I know that you will have a mate. I just, I just wanted what I could have of you before your mate took you from me."

Draco bolted into an upright position astonishment gracing his aristocratic features, "Harry," he tried but his little love interrupted.

"I'm not going to apologize, I wanted, want you. And I'll take whatever you can give me, even if it's only a few years."

"Harry," Draco said again holding his loves hands and looking him in the eye, "The only reason that we were able to communicate like that at all is because we are mates. I didn't know that when we got together a few months ago, because you're right, a veela doesn't generally find their mate until after they come of age. But that doesn't mean that it isn't possible to find them before then. I think that it was fated that we were to find each other sooner, you needed me."

Harry looked unsure. "Draco, please don't just say that to make me feel better, please, not if it's not true."

Draco smiled before inclining his head to capture Harry's lips, "I would never lie to you my mate. Not intentionally, not at all. You are mine just as I am yours. We are meant to be together and no one is going to separate us."

Harry smiled tentatively, "Kind of deep for a fourteen year old, huh?"

"You know as well as I, that witches and wizards develop quicker than muggles, we have to because of our magic, it's why we reach our maturity at sixteen, and gain out magical inheritances at seventeen."

"When do you come into your creature inheritance?"

"Well, I won't fully transform, my father doesn't either only being half veela, but I was supposed to gain some veela instincts at sixteen. I believe that I have already gained some if not all because of our bond."

"I don't understand about the bond Dragon, what exactly happened that caused us to be able to speak to each other like that?" Harry asked curiously. He snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace waiting for an answer.

"I think, I think it was because your magic called to mine, you trusted that I would rescue you, you trusted me completely thus snapping the first bond into place. The bond of trust is the hardest to attain even for fully matured mates."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Why didn't that happen in the corridor?"

"I have only a theory of course, but until you forgave your parents, you weren't ready to trust anyone completely, not even me."

Harry thought that through. It made sense. "How many steps are there to the bonding?" He asked curiously.

"Three," Draco answered. "Trust, acceptance, and," Draco paused blushing.

Harry looked up when Draco stopped short, noting the blush creeping across his boyfriends cheeks. "And what Dragon," he whispered also blushing; he had a feeling he knew what the third step was.

Draco looked down at his mate smiling at the returned blush. "Something that we are not quite ready for, but it doesn't mean we can't practice the preliminaries."Then Draco scooted down and adjusted Harry so he was straddling his hips. He pressed on Harry's neck causing the smaller teen to brace himself using Draco's chest and crushed their lips together.

The curtain of Harry's hair brushed Draco's face and it was so soft. The silver eyed teen carded his fingers through the raven locks gently massaging the scalp while Harry stroked his hands up Draco's chest to clasp his shoulders and wind his hands into the platinum strands slowly bringing his upper body into contact with the other teens. They continued to kiss while Harry gently rubbed their bodies together. Eventually their lips parted, two pairs of lungs desperately seeking air. Harry buried his face in the crook of his Dragon's neck tenderly placing little kisses along the column of flesh before nipping at the pulse point. Draco continued to card his fingers through Harry's hair whispering words of love in his ears. They were mates.


	21. Does the Headmaster know?

Chapter Twenty-One:

Harry and Draco were snuggled together on the small hospital bed talking in whispers when Lily Potter burst into the room. When she saw her baby safe, she collapsed to the floor sobbing in relief.

"Mum," Harry shot upright startled at the sight of his mother shoulders heaving with loud sobs on the floor. "Mum are you ok, what's wrong, is it Dad, Evan?"

"You're ok." Lily sobbed.

Harry slid out of the bed squeezing Draco's hand and knelt in front of his mother. "I'm fine Mum, I promise.

Lily Potter looked up and traced the fading bruises on his face before cupping his cheek. "I was so worried when your fa- when James told me what happened."

Harry leaned into the gentle touch a soft smile on his lips. "Everything is ok Mum, _I_ am ok."

Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around him, even sick she was still bigger than he was, and pulled him into her lap. "You have a mate?"

Harry blushed and looked over to Draco who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I do. I-Is that ok?"

"Oh sweetheart it's wonderful! Having a true mate is a beautiful thing. You were literally made for each other."

"Dad was ok, but I wasn't…"

"We liked him before, we love him even more now sweetie. Mum's honor," Lily giggled.

Harry pulled away and stood helping his Mum to her feet. "You shouldn't be on the cold floor Mum."

"I should be where you are."

Harry smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can I expect," Lily grimaced.

The raven haired teen looked away. "You are going to get better Mum."

Draco moved forward to wrap his arms around Harry, and Harry allowed himself to be pulled into the larger body.

Lily tried to smile, but ended up looking away. "I'm fine as long as you are. That's the way it's meant to be."

Harry turned his face into Draco's chest and took a deep breath. "So umm… Mum, I would like you to meet my mate, Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my mother Lily Potter."

Lily grinned and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you young Master Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward and kissed the back of her hand before bowing, "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Potter; but please, you must call me Draco."

Lily giggled, "Such a handsome young man you are Draco, please call me Lily. I am very pleased that our baby boy has found such a wonderful gentleman. You will take care of him, won't you?'

"Of course Lily, Harry is the love of my life."

Harry blushed, "Standing right here," the teen huffed.

Before Lily and Draco could continue teasing him, James, Sirius and Alastor Moody walked into the room; "Harry how are you feeling," James ever the anxious father asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I feel much better thank you."

"Harry, we need to talk to you," Moody said moving forward.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

Moody glanced towards Draco and Lily, "Alone."

Harry instantly paled and back into Draco, "Pl-Please, I need him, please?"

Moody was about to say no when James stepped in. "He may stay Harry, no worries."

"James-" Moody hissed.

"As your mate Harry, Draco has the right to be present," Sirius added.

The emerald eyed boy heaved a sigh of relief and leaned further into Draco who was glaring at the old Auror.

"Mate?"

"Draco is one quarter veela, Harry is his mate."

"Are you sure," Moody wasn't giving up.

"They have formed the first, and if I'm not mistaken most likely the second bond. Separating them would be a very bad idea…for _our_ health." Sirius told his protégé.

Moody raised an eyebrow but let it go, instead he just continued to sweep the room with his 'eye'.

Lily stood and hugged her son briefly, "The house is always open Draco, Harry. And we are down in Hogsmeade so please come visit."

Harry hugged his mother back and Draco nodded. "Thanks for coming Mum."

Lily nodded and after kissing James left the hospital wing, presumably for home.

"Why don't you and Draco take a seat son," James asked.

Draco settled on the bed, back against the headboard, and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry flushed with embarrassment but snuggled in close anyway.

"Harry, could tell Moody about the incident in the corridor, and make sure to include everything ok? Even if it's something small or may seem irrelevant like purple hair or something." Sirius asked the boy hoping the levity would loosen him up a bit.

Harry nodded and after grabbing Draco's hand tightly once more told of the encounter that had, he thought at the time, been the start of Lanvine's odd behavior. "There was something off though, that I really didn't think about much until now, but with last night's behavior it stands out."

"What was that cub?"

"He seemed, well he blinked an awful lot. It was almost like he was having an extra conversation in his head or something because whenever he blinked he looked like he was in pain."

Moody and James looked at each other. This would be consistent with the potion and spell that had been found on the teen.

"Would you be willing to give us the memory Harry," Moody grunted.

Harry looked pensive, "Will…will it hurt, taking the memory I mean?"

"Oh no Harry, I promise it won't hurt at all. It will simply allow us to view the encounter." James explained.

Harry closed his eyes and turned fully into Draco's chest hiding. "What is it Harry, what's wrong? I can feel your distress." Draco asked carding his fingers through the raven tresses.

"I don't want Dad and Siri to see how weak I was." Harry mumbled.

"You weren't weak Harry, you were brave and strong, you got away."

"Not before I let him hurt me. Just like at the shack, I should have been able to defend myself, but no; I had to wait for my mate to rescue me."

Draco sat up and pulled Harry's chin up so he could look into the emerald orbs. "Harry, you got away the first time on your own, and the second time you were brave enough to wait for help. I have no doubt that if we had been unable to get there in time you still would have gotten away."

Harry looked away still ashamed. "Bambi," James got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed grasping his son's hands. "Son, you were incredibly strong and brave, and _right_ to wait for help. You didn't panic, you led your mate and us right to you."

"Your father is right Potter," Moody said gruffly, "You did exactly the right thing."

Harry finally looked up from the floor and looked each man in the eye, finally meeting the swirling silver eyes of his dragon. "Ok," he nodded.

The memory was extracted for later viewing and finally it was Harry's turn to ask some questions.

"What happened to him?"

Sirius and James glanced at each other before James finally turned to meet Harry's gaze. "Marcel Lanvine was first under the influence of a potion; how it was administered we are not yet sure about, and second by a compulsion spell thrown by Ronald Weasley."

"Where would he even learn that kind of spell," Draco asked curiously.

"We have a theory, but since we cannot yet prove it I won't say anything." Sirius temporized.

Harry looked up from where he was tracing Draco's lean fingers, "Will they be coming back to school?"

"Ron will most likely be expelled, or suspended at the very least. Lanvine, since with the potion and spell, cannot be held accountable for his actions will be back to finish the tournament. He will not be allowed anywhere near you outside of the tournament, and we will take every precaution to keep you separated during the tasks."

"Oh," Harry thought about that. "Does the headmaster know?"

"That is an excellent question my boy, and the answer is no, I did not know until just now. Tell me how it is Alastor that the Auror's neglected to inform me of the removal of two students from Hogwarts? Or how I was not informed of the attack on young Potter before that?" A pleasant voice asked from the door.

Harry stiffened and looked up at the headmaster. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know…"

Albus looked down at Harry, "No matter my boy, it wasn't up to you to inform me, Alastor and Professor Lupin, and most especially Madame Pomfrey should have told me last night."

"It came about rather suddenly Albus," Alastor said almost jovially, "We were, to be frank, more concerned about Harry."

"Be that as it may…" Albus stopped short just now noticing the teen in bed with Harry, "Why pray tell is Mr. Malfoy here?"

Harry blushed and immediately began to stammer, "Well you see…"

"Harry is my mate," Draco spoke forcefully. He didn't like the way the headmaster was eyeing his boyfriend.

"Mate" Albus repeated shortly, "I'm sure that you are aware that mates are not found until after the sixteenth birthday."

"Usually," Lucius said striding into the hospital wing at the perfect moment (how fortuitous), "that is correct, however if the mate in question is needed before then, some characteristics manifest early."

Albus turned to the tall blond aristocrat, "I see…"

"I believe Headmaster, that Harry is tired, he had a very traumatic night, Draco will keep him calm. Why don't we retire to your office and I will explain what can be expected now that the bond is active, as well as their living arrangements while at school." Lucius didn't wait for an answer he merely inclined his head at the three Auror's and subtly winked at his son and Harry before flowing gracefully out of the room expecting to be followed.

The twinkle in Albus' blue eyes hardened when he turned to bid the room good day, and he followed the half veela away.

"Did you see the old coots face," Sirius was the first to begin laughing.

"He looked like he had been thoroughly buggered," James agreed. "Umm… no offense?"

"Too right," Sirius said face twisted in disgust thinking about the old headmaster that way. "The man wouldn't even know-"

"Stop," Harry shouted his hands over his ears, "I don't want to hear that, gross!"

Draco nodded in agreement before bending to whisper in Harry's ear, the three men wondered what Draco said because Harry's cheeks turned an instant cherry red.

Harry just shook his head and told them to get out. "I want to take a nap, out." He shooed them away.

Draco allowed the little teen to push him into a supine position and smiled softly when the small body curled into his instantly. He traced the fading bruises on his mates face before gently brushing a kiss across pink lips. "Sleep Harry, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

A/N: Ok I know its short and may not seem really important, but I feel that the little extra details are necessary, so bare with me. The next chapter will start truly getting back into the swing of things now that we have some details set up. As always thanks for reading, oh and for reaching over 300 reviews and 70,000 hits, pretty cool I say! -K


	22. The Veela Archives

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be trifled with, especially when it comes to his family; and Harry Potter was now forever more, a part of the Malfoy family. So when he had been alerted by Poppy that Albus had shown up in the hospital wing, he had apparated straight away to Hogwarts' gates and ran (though he would admit to no such thing) to the hospital as quickly as he could.

"Harry is my mate," Lucius heard his son say.

"Mate…, I'm sure that you are aware that mates are not found until after the sixteenth birthday." Albus' voice followed.

"Usually," Lucius said choosing that moment to 'appear', "that is correct, however if the mate in question is needed before then, some characteristics manifest early."

"I see…" was all Albus said to Lucius' great amusement.

"I believe Headmaster, that Harry is tired, he had a very traumatic night last night, Draco will keep him calm. Why don't we retire to your office and I will explain what can be expected now that the bond is active, as well as their living arrangements while at school." Lucius winked at his son and Harry and nodded to the others, then without a backwards glace he glided from the room in attention demanding grace, Albus trailing along behind.

"So Mr. Malfoy," Albus said once they were ensconced in his office, "what exactly do you mean by living arrangements? I'm sure you're not asking me to house those two young men together, that would be going against the rules."

"I'm quite sure that you are aware," Lucius drawled, "that those rules do not apply to established mates. I'm sure you remember that Narcissa and I were housed together after my sixteenth birthday."

"Those boys are only fourteen years old," Albus tried.

"And yet, they are established mates. Only mates can hear each other's thoughts. So I can assure you that the school governors will insist that new living quarters be arranged for them."

"Very well," Albus said sighing heavily. His plans would be a little more difficult now, but he _had_ to be sure. "I will have the house elves open a set of chambers for the boys."

Lucius nodded before standing up, "I'm sure my son will let you know if anything needs to be changed."

"Of course."

"Good day headmaster," Lucius inclined his head and left the office to return to the hospital wing. When he walked into the room it was to find Draco seemingly attacking his small mate.

OooooO

"So," Harry asked once he had answered all Moody's questions, "what are you doing back here already?"

James smiled softly, "My son is in the hospital wing; and I promised that I would be back this morning with your mother."

"Ah…"

"So… how are you feeling?" James asked.

Harry glanced at Draco shyly before answering, "Ok. I'm still a little shaken, but I think it will be ok." Harry glanced down at his interlocking fingers, "You will figure out who is trying to hurt me, won't you?"

"Of course we will Bambi," James rushed to reassure his son. He padded over to the bed and sat on the edge pulling his youngest into a strong embrace, "I will find out who is trying to hurt you and I _will_ make them pay."

Harry buried his face into his dad's strong chest and just let the man hold him. It was a little awkward simply because it had been years, but comforting all the same. "Where's Uncle Sev?"

James tried to hide the look of pain that flashed over his face, and he did succeed from letting his son not see it, however Sirius met his eye. "I'll send someone for him, ok?" Sirius nodded and slipped out of the room to find the elusive potions master.

"Thanks dad,"

"I love you my Bambi. I know that it hasn't always seemed like it, and your mother and I made horrendous mistake after horrendous mistake, but we do love you, very much."

"I know dad… I love you too."

James hugged and kissed his son before following Moody out to file the boy's statements. Severus met them in the hall just as they left the room. "Take care of my… our son."

Severus nodded and pushed into the hospital wing.

OooooO

"Harry,"

"Uncle Sev," Harry yelled launching himself at the man. "Dad and Sirius and Moody were all here asking a bunch of questions and Lanvine is coming back and they're not sure if Ron is going to be expelled or suspended and I don't know what to do and the headmaster is mad and Mr. Malfoy showed up talking about living arrangements, are they going to kick me out because Draco and I are mates?"

Severus tried to follow Harry's rambling, and succeeded for the most part, but still stood there blinking for about twenty seconds before his brain caught up. "Lanvine will not be allowed anywhere near you, I'm not sure about Mr. Weasley either, the headmaster can kiss my arse, you and Draco will be rooming together from now on because you are established mates, it's in the school laws, and of course you're not being kicked out of school."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "Ok,"

Severus just smirked and rolled his eyes, "Did you need anything else brat?"

"You can give me a hug," Harry said graciously.

Draco sniggered behind his hand and watched as Severus rolled his eyes again and called his mate a '_cheeky brat_' before hugging him tightly and sweeping from the room. "Feel better?"

Harry glared at his own personal blond Adonis before launching himself at the teen and pinning him to the bed. "Much better now," he purred before lowering his face to kiss those perfect lips.

Draco laid there stunned for a moment before Harry's actions caught up to him, his little beauty was rarely this aggressive, but Merlin when he pulled something like this who was Draco to argue. He leaned up and met and conquered Harry's lips with his own moaning at the heat that was radiating for the raven haired teens small body.

Harry melted into Draco's kisses and the stroke of his hands down Harry's back, he pulled his lips away only when his lungs demanded that he breathe and buried his face in Draco's neck softly kissing the pale skin there. "Love you Draco," he whispered before sweeping his lips up along Draco's jaw and capturing one sensitive earlobe between his teeth.

Draco bucked up when Harry's mouth caressed his ear, and using all of his strength he flipped them over so he was straddling his boyfriend. He slid his hands along Harry's jaw tracing the angles with his fingertips, feathering touches along the pert nose and over arched eyebrows. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses over closed eyes, and trailed his lips over high cheekbones and along his jaw. When he was finished with his soft exploration Draco leaned his forehead against his mates and sighed.

"What is it Draco?"

"I… I'm just overwhelmed. You remember that first time you asked me to kiss you?" Draco waited for Harry's nod and continued, "I was so afraid that I would mess it up. Then I was afraid that you would find someone better than me. There are so many people that would take you from me in an instant if you ever gave them a second glance. But then, then I was afraid of being veela. I didn't want anybody but you, and I screwed up at the Ball and you got hurt. But I'm almost not sorry, and I feel terrible about that but at least now I know absolutely that we will always be together, and I should be sorry for almost not feeling sorry and you should be kicking my arse."

"Draco,"

"No, please let me finish Harry," Draco leaned up and captured Harry's hands in his, bringing them up to kiss along small knuckles, "When I heard you in my head begging me to find you, my heart stopped. I don't think it could beat without you love, I wouldn't want it to. And now," and Draco smiled beautifully, "now we know you are my mate and my heart will never have to live without you, I'm so overrun with, with happiness, and anger, and relief at the same time that I can't even tell if my brain is capable of forming a single intelligent thought."

Harry listened silently while his mate explained his feelings, and couldn't help the tear that escaped. "I was afraid that you would leave me because of my constant fears. I'm not the bravest person, and after mum and dad, well I just can't help but be afraid that you will forget me like they did. When I heard _you_ telling me that you were coming and to hang on, it was, as weird as this sounds, one of the best moments of my life. My personal knight in shining silver armor to match his eyes with a sweeping pristine white cloak, don't laugh," Harry said indignantly, "I told you it was weird and… never mind. Anyway, my point is, is that my heart is yours, just as yours is mine; and I have no intention of ever giving it back."

Draco wiped the single crystal tear away before stretching out fully over his little mate, "I think we sound corny and need to do something masculine when you get out of here."

Harry snorted but nodded in agreement. "Guess I'll have to stop reading Uncle Sev's secret stash of romance novels."

Draco chuckled. He turned swirling silver eyes to his mate, pinning him with his gaze, "Romance novels?"

"I like reading about the hero's," Harry fluttered his eyelashes.

Draco arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Of course; there was this one about a pirate…"

Before Harry could elaborate Draco rolled his eyes and kissed him silent, "I am your hero end of story."

"Would you dress up like a pirate if I asked?"

"Harry," Draco yelled looking scandalized.

What," Harry asked all innocence.

Draco dropped the small hands and immediately attacked his mate's sides with flexing fingers, he soon had the emerald eyed boy howling with laughter and begging him to stop.

This was the scene that Lucius walked in on.

"Boys," Lucius tried calling, but when he was unable to get their attention he tried again louder, "BOYS!"

Draco's head snapped to the side and he was greeted to the sight of his father trying valiantly not to laugh. "Yes father," he drawled.

Harry smacked his boyfriends head, "Show a little respect."

"Respect," Draco spluttered, "you're the one that wants to dress me up like a pirate!"

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's chest hiding from the Malfoy patriarch, "Draco," he whined, "why did you have to say that?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Pirate? Do I want to know? Oh let me guess, he's been reading Severus' romance novels."

Harry just groaned again and tried to crawl inside Draco's shirt to hide.

Draco grinned and rolled off his mate to sit up and speak with his father. "So I assume that Harry and I will be moving into new rooms after the holiday?"

"Of course, but that is not what I'm here to talk with you two about."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry up to sit next to him. "Ok father, what have you found out?"

"Well," Lucius started, "you two have firmly established the first two bonds, it has been recorded in the veela archives."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked confused.

"When two mates find each other, their magical signatures are noted in the veela archives, like the book Hogwarts has that records when a new potential student is born. Anyway, the archives also note at what stage the bond is in. I'm not sure how much you know about veela mating, but I will start at the beginning anyway. Usually upon a veela's magical inheritance their mating instincts will begin to urge them to find their mate. Their mate is one who will compliment them magically, physically, and emotionally. The mate is not required to accept the bond, however if they do not, the veela will begin to suffer eventually dying."

Harry curled into Draco's side and grabbed his hand; he wouldn't let anything happen to his mate, ever.

"If the mate does accept the bond, then the veela will begin courting, though I think you two have probably gone way past courting," Lucius said chuckling at their blushes. "Once the second bond, the bond of acceptance has been established, the mates find it incredibly hard to be separated. Thus the combined living quarters, the veela becomes possessive and protective to the extreme. It is not as bad in Draco and me because we are not full veela, however that does not stop many of the instincts from manifesting. As for the third bond, that is usually established during the mating frenzy."

Harry paled and looked up at Draco, Draco just squeezed his hand, "Never until you are ready and you want it, I promise." He whispered in the small ear.

"Even in cases of mates finding each other before the formal inheritance, the mating frenzy will not begin until both parties are of age, seventeen."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief, it wasn't that he didn't want to, but after Lanvine, and the fact that he was only fourteen, well he knew he wasn't ready.

"When we looked into the archives after you two completed the first bond, we noticed something about you Harry. You have an extremely strong magical signature," Lucius held up his hands soothingly, "they won't say anything, but you have to be aware that the kind of power that you two have will undoubtedly make for very magically strong children; not that I want grandchildren anytime soon, I think four or five years should be good."

Draco and Harry blushed madly at this.

"The veela would like for you two to enter into a formal engagement, or hand fasting if you will. It is to show that you two are mates, nothing else. This will prevent another with a creature side from trying to claim Harry before you two can formally complete the bond."

"Why would someone try to claim me, I don't understand?" Harry asked.

"You're a natural submissive with a lot of very raw power. Many creatures can sense this and would seek to mate with you for strong offspring. The engagement will let those others know that you are already claimed."

"Now wait just a moment," Harry said sitting up, "Claimed? I love Draco very much but I don't like the way it sounds like I will be his property."

Lucius nodded understandingly while Draco rubbed Harry's back to try and calm him down. "It's not about being property, though you have to admit, you belong to Draco just as much as Draco belongs to you, correct?" When Harry nodded, the blond man continued, "It is like married couples that wear wedding rings, it is to show that they are with someone, the difference is that you will exchange a little magic with each other so that when someone senses either of you, they will now that you are mated, or to be mated."

"So I will claim him as well?"

"Yes," Lucius nodded, "you claim each other."

Harry thought about that for a moment, "I like that, I like that we will claim each other. It… feels right somehow."

Draco smiled and kissed the cute little nose of his mate, "I like that you are going to claim me as well," he whispered in one little ear making the raven haired boy blush.

"Well, that is all for now, if your both amenable, I would like to talk with Severus and your parents Harry to set up the engagement ceremony." The boys nodded, and the tall Lord left.

"So… about that pirate costume," Harry winked suggestively before scooting out of the bed quickly and ran for the bathroom laughing hysterically.

Draco was still sitting there contemplating revenge when Evan walked in. "Where's my little brother?"

"In the bathroom probably thinking up more ways to torture me,"

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Ok…"

Draco shook his head. "Hey, now that you are here, I need you to watch him while I go for a shower and some clothes, tell Harry I will back in an hour at the most."

Evan nodded and watched the blond teen walk out of the hospital wing; he made himself comfortable on a chair and waited for his brother.

About ten minutes later, Harry stumbled out of the steaming bathroom. "Evan," he shouted before running and launching himself at his larger twin.

"Hey little brother, how you feelin?"

"Better than most other people would after something like that. Draco is my mate."

"I heard, and I'm very happy for you two."

"What's wrong Evan," Harry asked noticing how his twin seemed upset.

"You wouldn't have stormed off if I hadn't tried to treat you like a little kid; it was my fault that you got hurt."

Harry smacked his brother in the head a good one, causing the other teen to look at him indignantly. "You made me very angry, and so did Draco; but that has nothing to do with Lanvine. There was something wrong with him, and you, none of us, could have known how bad it was. You know that he had those charms and potions in him? If he hadn't gone after me the other night, then it would have been another time. Either way, I'm ok now, as long as I have my twin and Draco everything will always be ok."

Evan hugged his small brother, "So… you and Draco veela mates. Wow!"

"Yeah," Harry blushed. "How was your date with Luna before the drama?"

Evan sighed dreamily thinking back to the somewhat strange blond girl. "She's fun, she doesn't care that I'm supposedly the boy-who-lived, she loves you. I think she might be perfect."

Harry tried, but he couldn't hold in giggle, "It must be a Potter thing to be attracted to blonds huh?"

"We're going to the next Hogsmeade weekend together."

Harry nodded, I think she would like a picnic, she won't go for the traditional Madame Puttifoots date."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey Evan?"

"Yup?"

"Dumbledore is hiding something. The way he looks at you and me, it frightens me sometimes."

"You noticed," Evan asked.

"Yes, it's like he waiting for us to slip up, or do something, I'm not sure what. Do you think Voldemort is really dead?"

"I don't know, the way Mum and Dad talk about it after visiting with the headmaster, I don't think that they think he is gone for good."

"I think we need to be careful. I don't think we should let anyone know that we can combine our magic, it's just a feeling I have."

Evan sighed and contemplated his brother, "You're right. I also think we need to get the Marauders together; we need to figure out what the adults are trying to hide. I have this feeling that we are going to need to know."

Harry nodded.


	23. Engagments and the Second Task

Chapter Twenty-Three:

The rest of the Christmas Holidays went well. The Weasley family, minus Ron, came to visit Harry in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey refused to let him out until after boxing day, but after that Severus, Sirius, and Remus showed the couple to their new rooms. Harry blushed hard when Severus made a big deal out showing them two bedrooms. Separate bedrooms. Sirius sniggered behind his hand while Remus rolled his eyes. Harry in turn just used his own subtle brand revenge.

"So Uncle Sev?" Harry asked innocently once they were all settled on couches in the boys living room.

"Yes Harry?"

"Has Reg ever dressed up like a pirate?" Harry blinked his emerald green eyes innocently while Draco closed his eyes and tried valiantly to suppress his laughter. As for the two original Marauders, they just looked confused.

Severus turned bright red, "What?" He shrieked, somewhat like a girl.

"Oh, did I get it wrong? Do you dress up like the pirate?"

"Harry!" Severus spluttered.

"I…I don't understand," Sirius said not sure that he really wanted to know.

"Oh Uncle Siri, Uncle Sev has these bo-" He was cut off my Severus' large hand covering his mouth.

"If you want to live long enough to experience the mating frenzy, you will be quiet." Severus said menacingly.

Harry rolled his eyes laughing hard, while Draco growled. Severus quickly took his hand away and moved away from the possessive veela.

"Calm down Drake, Uncle Sev wouldn't hurt me." Harry petted Draco's platinum looks soothingly.

Remus and Sirius just laughed at the nonplussed look on the potions masters face. "A pirate," Remus snorted, "I didn't know you were into that kinky stuff Sev?"

"Ugh," Draco yelled clamping hands over his ears, "no, stop it!"

Sirius just smiled benignly at the blond teen before tugging Remus up off the couch. "We have a ceremony to plan, so we will be leaving." Sirius and Remus hugged and kissed their godson and hugged Draco as well before leaving.

"I'm never letting you near my bookshelves again you brat," Severus grumped also getting to his feet.

Harry just smiled and hugged and kissed his Uncle. "I love you Uncle Sev."

Severus sighed, "Love you too brat. You too as well," Severus hugged both teens before following the other two men out. "Think about the promises you want to make to each other, the engagement ceremony will be held on New Year's."

Draco and Harry settled back on the couch together in their new quarters. "Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah babe?"

Harry blinked, "Babe?"

"Love?"

"Whatever… I was wondering; would you ever want to have kids with me?"

Draco sat up surprised, "Oh Harry, I would love to have children with you. You would be the best Mum in the whole world."

"Hey," Harry yelled indignantly, "I would be Daddy, not mum." Harry grumped settling back and crossing his arms indignantly.

Draco laughed and pulled his pouting mate into his lap, "Daddy," the blond agreed. "but not for a few years, yeah?"

"Oh, not until I finish healer training at least." Harry agreed.

"Healer training?"

"Yeah," Harry blushed. "I got to talking with Madame Pomfrey, and I think I would like to be a healer. A pediatrician to be exact."

"You would be the best pediatrician ever Harry," Draco told his blushing mate. "I would be very proud of you no matter what you wanted to do."

Harry hugged the silver eyed teen, "I will always be proud of you too Draco, no matter what."

OooooO

New Years day come swiftly after that, and before the two teens could even take a deep breath they were standing before a Veela official under a tree before the Black Lake.

"We are gathered to witness the promises of these two young men to each other. These promises mean much more than a simple exchanging of vows, these promises are an exchanging of magic, of souls, and of love. With these vows these two mates will be linked, and on the day they complete the last bond, these two young men will be forever inseparable; who presents the submissive to his dominate?"

Severus stepped forward. "I Severus Tobias Snape present Harry James Potter, submissive mate to his dominate Draconias Lucius Malfoy."

"Who presents the dominate partner to his submissive?"

"I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy present Draconias Lucius Malfoy dominate mate to his submissive Harry James Potter."

"Will the mates please step forward." Harry and Draco linked hands and stepped forward. "It is not often that mates find each other before their magical inheritances, but sometimes fate must step in. Fate has deemed that you two were born to be together. Do you understand?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

"The roles of dominant and submissive are not synonymous with weakness or strength. Rather they dictate the roles of nurture. Often times the submissive partner is more deadly than the dominate. Do you understand?"

Harry and Draco nodded again, Harry looking rather pleased at this.

"It is true that you both are young, but your bond is still very real and very strong." The veela official smiled at the two, "I want you to please face each other and clasp each others hands. When you recite your promises to each other you will feel each others magic wrap around you if you are sincere. Harry James, please being."

Harry looked deeply into his mates swirling silver eyes. "Draco, I have to admit when I first asked you to kiss me, I had no idea that we were mates. On the contrary, I was prepared to settle for as much of you as I could have until you found your true mate. That night when I called out to you and you answered was the happiest of my life despite circumstances. Today surpasses that night. Today I promise to love and cherish you always. To support you to the best of my abilities; and on the day we marry, I promise to give myself to you fully and with love. We are meant to be together, and I promise that no one will ever separate us. Do you accept my promise, do accept me?"

"I do," Draco whispered tears pooling in his eyes. "I admit Harry that I felt the same. I wanted you for as long as I could have you, and though if we could redo that night I would wish for you to never have suffered, I cannot be sorry that we found each as mates. That night was the scariest of my life and I will do anything and everything to make sure you never feel like that again. We are young, just fourteen years old, but I can say with certainty that we belong together, never with anyone else. I promise Harry that we will always be together. I promise to cherish you all of your life, I promise to be your rock, just as I promise to ask for your help when I need. I promise that the children we have will always be loved, and I promise that they will always know how much we love each other. I promise to give myself to you and only you. On our wedding day, I promise to renew these vows. I love you Harry, no one will ever separate us. Do you accept my vows?"

"I do," Harry chocked.

The witnesses, Harry and Draco's parents, their Uncle's and Evan all gasped when two threads of magic, one gold, one white wrapped around the two mates. Eventually the ribbons twisted together and wrapped around the boys ring fingers of their right hands solidifying into beautiful gold and platinum bands signifying their hand-fasting.

"What magic has bound together, no one will separate," the veela official had tears in his eyes as well.

Harry and Draco kissed chastely and embraced. "I love you," they whispered to each other.

OooooO

The start of the new school term brought many congratulations as well as some broken hearts, and vicious glares. The boy's friends were very excited for them, and Hermione spent endless hours asking questions about the ceremony and the magic involved. The other girls sighed over the photo album that Narcissa and Lily had put together of the ceremony, cooing over the formal robes and tears. Eventually reality had to intrude though. February was fast approaching, and with it the second task.

"I would feel better if I knew what was going to be 'stolen'." Harry was ranting once more to his uncles.

"Calm down Harry, it isn't strictly necessary for you to know that. What we need to worry about is perfecting your bubble head charm." Severus tried to calm the teenage boy down.

Harry took a few deep breaths, "I know," he said calming down again.

"Try the incantation again," Remus said.

Harry murrmerd the spell pointing his wand at his head, and to his great surprise a large bubble appeared over his head.

"Wow," Sirius said standing up poking at the bubble, "It kind of looks like you have a fish bowl over your head.

Harry stuck his tongue out and giggled.

Severus and Remus smiled, "I think we are ready to try it under water," Remus said walking around his godson and poking the bubble here and there.

"Tomorrow night," Severus amended. "It's past curfew, I'll walk you back."

Harry ended the charm and hugged his Uncle's goodbye before following Severus from their chambers.

"Are you nervous Harry," Severus asked calmly laying his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed and nodded. "What if I'm not strong enough to maintain the charm the whole hour, or longer?"

"You are just as powerful as your brother, you do know that right?" Severus continued without waiting for Harry's answer, "You have demonstrated not only raw power but fine control. Not even Evan has as much control as you do. There's also what the veela have said. Remember, that was one of the reasons you and Draco had to get engaged so soon."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I… I just slip sometimes. I'm surprised that Draco even wants to put up with me."

"Draco loves you Harry. We all do; and that means when you slip, we help you back up. The same thing you do for us."

They had reached the portrait guarding Draco and Harry's chambers at this time and came to a halt. Harry threw his arms around his Uncle Sev's neck and buried his face into the stoic mans chest. "Despite everything that had to happen to bring me to you, I think that I would probably put up with it again."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry and buried his nose in the messy raven locks. "You will never be neglected like that ever again Harry, I won't allow it; and frankly I'm sometimes surprised you didn't turn out like the Dark Lord did, bitter and hateful. I'm so grateful that you were stronger than that."

"Not stronger, just luckier," Harry murmured.

Severus hugged his 'son' one last time before letting him go. "Get to bed, you have classes in the morning."

Harry smiled sweetly and whispering the pass word disappeared from sight.

Severus walked thoughtfully the rest of the way to his chambers. "Reg," he breathed when he saw the man sitting naked on his bed.

Regulus Black rose up and stalked towards the elegant potions master. "I was thinking," the younger man said. "After this school term, I want to come home."

Severus took his love into his arms. "I think I would love that," he answered.

Regulus took a deep breath. "I was also thinking," he hesitatied.

"What is it love," Severus asked settling them both on the bed, his lover straddling his hips.

"Would you marry me Severus?"

Severus blinked and swallowed before reverently looking into his loves deep blue eyes. "Tonight if you would have me," was his whispered answer.

Regulus grinned, "I have some…other plans for tonight," he whisperd back rolling his hips.

Severus gasped and gripped the naked mans hips. "I do have one condition though."

Regulus pressed closer to his lover and pressed kisses over the potions masters face then looked into endless onyx eyes. "Yes?"

Severus flipped the man over and pressed him into the soft bed. "Would you have my children Regulus Black?"

Reg tried to blink back the tears that gathered, "Tonight if you wanted."

Severus smiled beautifully at his love, before dipping his head to kiss him languidly. "I love you Reg, always have, always will."

"Love you too my Severus."

OooooO

Harry couldn't believe it, the second task was tomorrow and he couldn't find Draco anywhere. He needed his mate and damn it, the blond was nowhere to be found. "Where is he," Harry burst into Severus quarters looking around frantically.

Severus grimaced; he didn't want to be the one to tell Harry the news. "He would be here with you if he was able."

"What does that mean," Harry begged. "Tell me please, I need him."

"You need to be strong and rested for tomorrow Harry," Regulus stepped out of the bedroom. "If you stop panicking and think about it you will feel that he is fine."

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on the bond that he had with Draco. He could feel deep even breaths. "He's asleep…on Merlin," Harry gasped, "They stole Draco, the stole my Dragon," Harry lost control of his magic and a low table exploded.

"Calm down Harry," Severus pulled the distraught teen into his arms stroking his back soothingly. "Draco is fine, you will find him tomorrow, I promise."

Harry nodded but continued to tremble, they had taken his mate.

"Here," Reg said pressing a vial into Sev's hands, "make him take the calming draught and let's put him to bed."

Severus made his godson drink the potion and tucked him into bed in his old room. "Sleep well my Harry."

The next morning dawned with an anxious Harry passing his room agitatedly.

"How long have you been up?" Reg asked from the door way.

"About half an hour."

"Good, go down to breakfast, don't eat anything to heavy. Love you kiddo, but I have to go check on Viktor."

Harry nodded and hugged his other official godfather. "Wish him luck for me."

Time past quickly and soon Harry was being escorted down to the Black Lake. Lily and Evan were speaking to him quietly while they waited for Bagman to signal the lineup. "You'll be brilliant Harry," Lily whispered softly to her youngest.

"Yeah, you got this." Evan encouraged.

"Will the champions please gather around," Bagman's voice echoed.

Harry hugged his brother and mum, then walked over the other champions, trying to stay away from Lanvine.

"You all should have figured out the clue in the egg by know," Bagman said. "Your task to retrieve your object from the bottom of the lake in less than an hour, the task will begin in five minutes. Line up."

Bagman pointed them into order, and Harry was unfortunately standing next to Lanvine, the french boy looked miserable.

"Harry, Mr. Potter," he stuttered.

Harry clenched his jaw but turned to look at Lanvine.

"I,I'm sorry," the older teen gulped. "I should have been able to control myself even with the spells. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, "It wasn't your completely your fault, but I still, I cannot."

"I understand Mr. Potter, I just wanted to say that I was sorry, and I won't bother you anymore."

Harry nodded, "Good luck," Harry offered.

"You too."

"Your mark will begin in one minute," Bagman's voice echoed loudly across the water. He looked intently at his watch and on the second lifted his wand and sounded a loud bang.

The champions all performed their various spells, Marcel, and Harry choosing the bubble head charm, and Viktor performing a partial transfiguration, diving into the lake with the head of a shark.

Harry dived into the lake as soon as his bubble was in place, diving deeply wand in hand. He had to perform a slight weight charm on himself to keep him from promptly bobbing to the surface, and started to swim keeping his eyes wide open. He could hear the merpeople's voices echoing through the water and using that and his bond he struck off swimming steadily.

It was a good thing he was paying attention, because he had been swimming for maybe fifteen minutes when he felt long fingers wrap around his ankle and try to pull him into the floating kelp. A grindylow grinned evilly at him as it pulled him deeper. Harry didn't panic, after all Uncle Remus had taught them how to defend themselves against them. Harry pointed his wand and shouted 'Relashio' forcing the creature to let go as it was repelled away.

Harry swam quickly over the rest of the kelp bed, he could feel his Dragon getting closer. Soon he saw him floating serenely guarded by the merpeople. "I have come for what you have taken," Harry bowed as best he could to the head of the guard.

The merman nodded, "Only one," he said indicating the floating figures behind him.

Harry nodded back and swam for Draco, meeting Viktor who had shown up just after him. The half shark snapped the rope holding his date from the Yule Ball and pulled the girl into his arms before swimming straight up. Harry pointed his wand at the rope holding his Dragon and whispered a spell to sever it, catching the blond in his arms. As he hesitated before swimming off to make sure the other champion was coming, sure enough, he saw Marcel's figure swimming towards them so he kicked his legs and headed up.

As soon as Harry's head broke the surface, Draco's eyes snapped open. "Dragon," Harry breathed, hugging his mate.

Draco wrapped his arms around his small mate and hugged him tightly as the bobbed gently in the lapping water. "You're frozen Raven, lets get you to Pomfrey."

The boys were setteled in the tent talking with Viktor when a limping Marcel and[ the girl that had been his date to the ball.

"We all made," Marcel grinned, "I was outside of the time by about ten minutes, but you two made it within the hour."

Sure enough when the scores were announced Harry and Viktor were tied, Marcel behind them.

"Draco hugged his emerald eyed intended tightly, "You were wonderful. I had worried that you would panic."

"I did," Harry admitted, "but then I got mad. How dare someone try and take you from me, even it was for a competition."

Draco grinned. "My hero…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Since I saved you from the lake, you owe me a favor, yes?"

The blond teen also rolled his eyes but played along, "Of course my Raven."

Harry grinned evilly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Albus Dumbledore was completely an utterly furious. His plans regarding the Potter twins were swiftly going downhill, and he still didn't know if the one Potter brat actually had the kind of magic his brother wields, or if it was a once off in regards to that encounter in the corridor. He admitted he probably went too far getting the Weasley boy involved, but the risk had seemed worth it at the time. Who would have thought that young Mr. Malfoy would have turned out to be Harry's mate, the odds of a veela finding their mate before their magical inheritance were next to nil. It had been a definite surprise, the worst part though had been dealing with Lord Malfoy; Merlin was that man insufferable.

So in the end, Albus had decided to let the hand fasting and the second task go on without any interference from him. Yes, get them comfortable and then hit them when they thought they were safe. He had to know for certain about Harry before the third task, it was too late to change the plans that he had laid months ago, but he needed to know if he was going to have to show up with back up. Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth and contemplated his next move.

OooooO

"Harry," Draco called for his fiancé when he got back to their quarters, "Harry, I'm home."

"Geez Dragon, you sound like one of those fifties muggle shows," Harry giggled from the bathroom where he had stuck his head out to greet his love.

"Huh?"

"Never mind love," Harry giggled again, "I'll be out in a bit." Harry stepped back into the bathroom and finished shucking off his clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. It had been two weeks since the second task, but Harry was still cold. Whoever had thought up the task that put them in the Black Lake in February had to have been a sadist.

Harry was just standing under the stream of hot water thinking back to the lake when the sound of a throat clearing gained his attention. He slowly turned to see Draco standing in the doorway looking like a starving man who had just found a feast.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"Oh Merlin," Draco managed to rasp out, "Oh Harry…"

Harry blushed a bright red and tried to cover himself with his hands, "Dragon?"

"No," Draco reached out a hand, "don't do that. Don't hide from me. You're beautiful Harry."

Harry blushed harder and looked down; he still couldn't see what Draco saw. He was too skinny, his hair was too long, he was too short, and his lips were too full.

"Beautiful," Draco murmured again taking a step forward.

"Draco," Harry mumbled thoroughly embarrassed. "Pl-Please…"

Draco didn't stop walking until he was standing right next to Harry, standing in the streaming water, clothes soaked. He reached a hand forward reverently tracing a small pink nipple. "Raven," his voice was hoarse.

Harry shuddered and looked up into deep pools of mercury. "Draco."

Draco stepped forward once more until he was pressed up against his love; he tenderly reached up to sweep the fringe out of Harry's eyes. Draco tipped his head down at the same time pulling Harry's chin up brushing their lips together in a soft caress. His Raven sighed into the small touch and reached his arms up to wrap around Draco's neck.

Harry pressed himself closer and whimpered asking for more. Draco slid his hands down Harry's firm chest until he was gripping small hips and urged him closer. "Harry," Draco asked.

Harry's emerald eyes gleamed with love and lust, and he slowly nodded. Draco stepped back just enough to shrug his soaking robes off, then looking deep into his mates eyes began to unbutton his shirt. When he was finally bare-chested, he reached his hands down to his belt, hesitating, looking to Harry for permission.

Harry reached forward and boldly slid the leather from its confining loops and flicked open the button to Draco's trousers. He looked up and watched as a beautiful smile encompassed his Dragon's face, Harry slid the zipper down and pushed the trousers off Draco's hips watching as the fabric pooled at their feet.

Draco bent down quickly and pulled the trousers free from around his feet taking his shoes and socks with them. Harry reached forward once more fingering the silky material that was the only thing left between them, he sighed softly and leaned forward to press a kiss against one bare shoulder as he pushed the material away, leaving his love naked to his gaze.

"I love you Dragon," Harry murmured against soft skin.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry urging the smaller boy into his embrace. "I love you too," he answered bringing Harry's right hand up to kiss the ring their magic had created. He trailed his lips along the back of Harry's hand loving the way he could make the smaller body shiver.

Harry pressed on the back of Draco's neck, redirecting his fiancés lips to his own. The two boys kissed languidly while hands kneaded silky flesh. When Harry could no longer go without breath, he broke from the firm massaging lips to trail soft kisses along a strong jaw.

"Mmm," Draco breathed finally pulling away slightly. He smiled at his little emerald eyed raven and brushed his lips with one last chaste kiss. "I think we better stop before we do something we're not ready for love," Draco whispered.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so." He looked up into Draco's eyes watching as little water droplets gathered on long dark lashes, "You may wash my hair."

"Oh I _may_?" Draco asked with one raised brow.

"Yup," Harry giggled smiling brightly, "Consider it _part_ of what you owe me for rescuing you from the big bad merpeople."

Draco chuckled rolling his eyes and reached for the shampoo bottle, "Ok love, close your eyes."

OooooO

"You're late," Fred said when Harry and Draco finally decided to grace their friends with their presence.

"Yeah well…" Harry blushed a bright cherry red.

Evan narrowed his eyes at his brother's blush, "You both have damp hair."

Harry blushed harder and mumbled something under his breath.

"I don't speak mumble little brother," Evan said.

"I said we took a shower."

"Malfoy," Evan growled.

Draco stepped behind his fiancé and tried to make himself as small as possible, "Nothing happened," he whined.

Evan rolled his eyes, "It better not until Harry is ready, fiancé and love of his life or not; do we have an understanding?"

Harry smacked his brother upside the head, "That's enough of that," he said primly. "Draco is my mate, my love; he won't hurt me, or do anything that _I_ don't want." Harry narrowed his eyes at his twin, "Do _we_ understand each other?"

"Yes," Evan squeaked causing the rooms occupants to burst out into laughter.

"Now, as for the reason we called the 'new marauders' together," Harry called the room to order, "We have a new mission."

OooooO

"Unfortunately we were unable to break the secrecy spell placed on young Mr. Weasley," the healer told Moody. "All we can say, is that spell is indeed active."

Alastor Moody huffed in indignation, another dead end.

OooooO

"What have we been able to find out about the third task," Severus asked Sirius and Remus.

"Nothing other than the fact that the champions all start at different times according to their current score; so whatever it is, Harry and Krum will be beginning at the same time," Sirius answered.

"And Albus won't give us any hints," Severus muttered.

"Does Reg know anything?" Remus asked.

"No, neither does Maxime."

"When are they supposed to find out," Sirius asked curiously.

"Reg said in the last meeting that the Crouch told them they will not be finding out what the third task is until the champions do; but I know Albus knows, and I have feeling that he is planning something." Severus grimaced helplessly. The headmaster was up to something that involved his Harry, and if Reg was right it actually involved Evan as well.

"Has James heard anything from Moody about Ronald Weasley," Remus asked his husband.

"Only that they couldn't break the secrecy spell," Sirius sighed. "It looks like the kid is only getting three weeks suspension, but I recommend that Harry take out a magical restraining order. That way if the kid tries to approach him, even if it's just for some notes from a class, he'll be frozen and the Auror's alerted. I recommend the same for Lanvine, after all Weasley was the one to actually cast that compulsion spell at him."

Severus nodded, "You're probably right mutt. After everything, it's just… why can't Harry just catch a break?"

"At least he found a mate," Remus tried to soothe the two men. "It's wonderful to find yourself the mate of a veela, even better for Harry because he and Draco were already in love."

"They're fourteen years old," Severus protested. Despite appearances he was still having problems with his Harry growing up.

"Which is like sixteen in muggle teens," Remus tried to reason with the irate 'father', "you know magical children mature much more quickly than muggles; they have to simply because they are witches and wizards."

"I don't care," Severus grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the display, but internally he had to agree. It was very hard to watch Harry growing up so fast. Finding he is the mate of a veela, forging two of the three bonds, hand fasting with his intended. Their Harry was definitely growing up.

OooooO

"So," Hermione reiterated, "you want us to spy on your uncles as well as the headmaster?'

"Exactly," Harry grinned at her, she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing. "I know my uncles are just trying to keep me focused on the tournament, and there's only one task left, but Evan and I both feel something is about to happen."

"Plus," the elder Potter twin added, "Professor Dumbledore has been eyeing us for sometime know. He's waiting for us to do something, but we don't know what." Evan paused, his eyes losing focus momentarily. "I think he is the one behind Lanvine's strange behavior, and I think he set up Ron as well. He's trying to get Harry to show just how much magic he has and how much control he has."

"The nargle twin is correct," Luna said dreamily eyeing her boyfriend, not that he knew they were official yet, but she would tell him when the time is right. "The crumple horned snorkack is waiting for the other nargle twin to show who he really is."

"Exactly," Evan yelled, blushing when he realized he knew exactly what it was she said.

The Weasley twins grinned and made whipping motions at Evan.

"So anyway," Hermione brought them back to order, "Fred and George will try to get into the headmasters office, Blaise and I will take Professor Snape's office, and Luna and Evan will take Professor Lupin-Black's office while Draco and Harry run interference if necessary along with Neville and Pansy."

With that the marauders disbanded for the night, plan firmly in place.

Draco and Harry wandered hand in hand back to their quarters. They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed meeting in the living room to say goodnight.

"Dragon," Harry asked timidly.

"What is it love," Draco answered pausing at the door to his room.

"I want to sleep with you."

Draco smiled softly and held out his hand. Harry smiled back and took it, following his blond dragon into the bedroom to snuggle through the night.

OooooO

Fred and George crept soundlessly along the third floor corridor; they figured the best way to get the Headmaster out if his office was to create a distraction.

"Ready Gred?"

"Ready Forge."

The red headed twins let loose their own special tweaked version of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks. Their version made trying to vanish the fireworks a bad idea, instead of getting rid of them, it created more, the twins cackled gleefully and sat back to watch for the Headmaster.

OooooO

"How do you know he's not in his office," Blaise asked the bushy brown haired girl nervously, the only people that got away with anything with Professor Snape were Harry and Draco.

"Because he's with Headmaster Black," Hermione replied smirking.

"What, why?"

Hermione smirked even more, "Because Blaise, they are together."

Blaise blinked, "How do you know, maybe they're just friends or something."

"Honestly," Hermione said shaking her head, "boys."

Blaise rolled his eyes and followed the Ravenclaw down the corridor, "Ok, now that we're here, how do you propose we get in," Blaise asked smugly thinking he finally had the girl.

"I asked Harry for the password obviously."

"Oh."

OooooO

"Ok Luna, they're gone."

"Oh yes," Luna said dreamily following along behind the elder Potter twin.

"Er…Luna?"

"Of course we are silly," Luna smiled and kissed Evan on the nose. "You don't think I would put up with you otherwise do you?"

"Um, I guess not," Evan asked.

Luna smiled her blue eyes sparkling madly. "Now the question is Evan, will you wear my Ravenclaw pin?"

Evan smiled and shook his head; he should have known that Luna would already know what he was going to ask. "Of course I will Luna, but then you already knew that."

Luna happily attached the pin to her new boyfriend's red and gold stripped Gryffindor tie and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Sometimes it's polite to ask. Now," she said returning to business, "I think what we are looking for is over there."

OooooO

"The twins have their arse's covered by Neville and Pansy, and Evan and Luna I think will be fine; we should probably lurk around Uncle Sev's quarters, I don't think that Sev will hesitate to string Hermione and Blaise up by their thumbs for being in his office if he finds them there."

Draco nodded and followed along behind his love keeping pace. "So Harry," he finally asked. "How did you sleep last night?"

Harry blushed furiously but stopped to turn and look at his fiancé. "Probably the best I ever had," he said meeting gorgeous silver eyes.

"Me too," Draco whispered before bending to press a quick kiss to the raven haired boys lips.

"Should I be taking points for indecent behavior in the corridor," an amused voice asked from behind Draco.

Draco jumped about three feet in the air before whirling around and placing his body in front of Harry's and letting out a low growl.

"Sorry," Severus said smirking but backing up a few steps to let the veela calm down.

Harry giggled before ruffling his Dragon's platinum blond hair, "It's just Uncle Sev.

Draco felt his face heat up before bravely looking his godfather in the eye and mumbling an apology.

"My fault," Severus told the blond, "I startled an overprotective veela."

Harry giggled again.

"So, are you two looking for me?"

"Um, er, yes," Harry answered. "I, um, I wanted to talk to you about the third task."

"Of course," Severus said gesturing towards his office, "Let's step into my office."

"No," Draco practically yelled, then yelped when Harry stepped on his foot.

"What Draco means, is that I don't want take the chance that anyone will overhear us, I was thinking the Room of Requirement's?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow, he knew the two teens were up to something, but he allowed them to pull him along to the seventh floor.

OooooO

Later that evening the teens once again gathered in the Room of Requirement's for a Marauders' meeting.

"So what have we discovered," Draco asked gesturing to Blaise and Hermione to start.

"We didn't find much of anything, just the answers for next week's test," Blaise said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We did find some letters, Professor Snape and Headmaster Black have been making plans to marry."

Harry grinned widely, "I knew it," he crowed delightedly.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close to hold his hand. "It'll be good for Uncle Sev. Now how about you two," he pointed to Evan and Luna.

"We found a bunch of notes," Evan started. "It looks like Uncle Moony has a theory that the headmaster is trying to get Harry to reveal his true strength."

"Wait, what do mean about that," Pansy asked hoping for a better explanation that last nights.

Harry and Evan exchanged glances. "Well, Harry is a lot stronger magically than he's let on."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Please explain.

Harry blushed, "I well, it wasn't really on purpose. I just, it was just that Evan was always called the strong one and well…"

"It was our parents fault," Evan said bluntly. "They spent so much time focusing on me, that it never occurred to Harry that he would ever be a strong wizard. You know he always did well in class; it just never seemed to have any real oomph? Well once this stupid tournament got started our Uncle's started to train him, and Uncle Moony kept telling him to stop holding back."

"I hadn't even realized I was holding back," Harry added remembering. "I finally got so frustrated with him that I just sort of… let loose. After that is was hard to go back to the way it was before."

"Harry has a lot more finite control than I do," Evan said proudly. "Uncle Sev says it's because he spent so much time regulating the flow of his magic unconsciously."

Pansy blinked then exchanged glances with Hermione who seemed to understand what the Potter twins were saying.

"He was blocking his own magic causing himself to learn how to control it more than just with his wand."

"Exactly," Harry said relieved that someone seemed to know what they were trying to explain. "So anyway that's why Evan spends so much time in training with me. He's teaching me to not hold back, and I'm teaching him to control his flow from his core."

"That makes sense," Neville said speaking up for the first time. "There is a specific reason why this hasn't be broadcasted yet though, isn't there?"

"Harry and I are being watched by the Headmaster," Evan explained, "We thought, and our Uncle's agreed that perhaps it might be better to keep this to ourselves. Dumbledore wants something from us."

"Anyway," Luna spoke up, "We also found a sheaf of notes regarding your attack Harry, and Professor Lupin-Black's theories behind who executed them. It appears that someone has be- spelled Ronald and Lanvine, and he thinks that is was the Headmaster; same theory that who two told us last night."

"It makes sense," Draco said. "The tournament turned out to be a little too controlled to get Harry to really work his magic, so the Headmaster arranged an 'incident' to make it happen."

"Well, he only got the one show then," The green eyed teen said savagely.

"Moving on," the elder Potter twin said, "What did you find Gred and Forge?"

Fred and George exchanged glances, "Well we had almost no trouble getting into the headmasters office, and Fawkes, his phoenix, even pointed us to a cupboard that had a pensive." Fred started.

"We took the plunge obviously," George continued. "There's a prophecy."

Harry pressed closer into Draco's side. A prophecy is what had started this whole mess in the first place.

Evan grimaced and held on to his girlfriend's hand, "Ok, do you remember it?"

"I wrote it down," Fred said uncharacteristically serious; aloud he read:

_Not one but two must again combine when darkness rises from the ashes. One is two, the two are one, to conquer evil they must be joined. Strength is needed, cunning and wile, only when the darkness is defeated will the light shine bright._

Harry and Evan exchanged glances, it sure sounded like them; they had combined their magic to defeat Voldemort the first time. The only question now was, is Voldemort truly coming back, or is there a new darkness?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Evan and Harry sat alone in the Room of Requirement's. They had long ago set the others to bed, and since had been sitting in silence.

"I'm going to tell Draco; there's not much I can keep from him anyway."

Evan nodded, "Understandable. The twins said that memory came from Regulus; which means most likely Uncle's Sev, Remy, and Siri at the very least know about it. Why haven't they told us?"

"You know how protective Uncle Sev is of me." Harry replied instantly.

"He still should have told us," Evan grumbled.

"There's nothing we can do about that know," Harry said. "We'll just have to call a family meeting; we need more information, and to get it we'll need the adults help."

"I thought you were the one that wanted to keep them out of it."

Harry sighed, "We need help Evan. I feel… I can feel something coming; and I don't want to be responsible for getting you hurt or, or killed!"

Evan stood up and immediately gathered his smaller brother into his arms. He hadn't had to do this in a while, Draco being Harry's rock now. "Harry, we are in this together; if it is us the prophecy is talking about, I have no doubt that we will once again come out on top. I truly believe that our magic, the way that we are able to combine our magic has the potential to be an unstoppable force." Evan gently rubbed his hands up and down his distressed twins back.

Harry sniffled, burying himself into his brother's embrace before finally stepping back. He smiled tremulously, big green eyes sparkling with a few unshed tears, "I love you big brother," Harry said. "I wouldn't be here without you you know. You've saved my life, more than once even. I can't lose you, you or Draco; I can't." Harry wiped the single crystal tear that had escaped from his cheek. "That's why we need to confront them. We need proper training, and I've no doubt that at least Uncle Sev knows about our ability. I won't risk you, I won't be the one that gets you killed Evan; I refuse."

Evan smiled at his little twin. "You're right," he said simply. "Even if nothing ever happens, or this prophecy turns out not to be about us, we really do need to be trained."

Harry let out an explosive breath at his twin's easy acceptance. He had been so afraid that Evan would prefer to train on their own, and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle that. He would be too afraid of accidentally hurting his twin and that everything would end up being a monumental waste of time. "Don't get me wrong Evan, I'm angry. If they suspected that this prophecy pertained to us, they should have told us; and I will be _explaining_ that to them, mark my words." Harry muttered darkly.

Evan grimaced almost feeling sorry for their Uncles, almost. "So tomorrow than, after classes?"

"Tomorrow, Remy's and Siri's rooms, I'll bring Sev and Reg." Harry agreed.

"Alright than, if that's all, let's get you back to your rooms."

OooooO

Harry walked into his rooms quietly, feeling that his mate was already asleep or at least close to it. He had bid his brother goodnight a moment ago and was eager to climb into bed himself. Harry quickly changed into his sleep pants and was about to crawl into bed but changed his mind. Silently he left his room and crept into his mates. They might not be ready for sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't sleep together; and besides, the nights that Draco had held him while they slept had been the best of his life. Harry pulled the covers back and gently climbed into bed trying not to wake the sleeping veela, but it seemed the veela had been waiting for him.

"Hey love," the blond whispered pulling his fiancé into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Harry whispered back while snuggling comfortably into Draco's chest.

"Hard to sleep without you," Draco murmured burying his nose in Harry's hair to capture his mates scent.

Harry smiled and gently kissed his blond Dragons chest right over his heart. "Go to sleep Dragon, I'm here." Between one blink and the next, both teens slipped into dreams.

OooooO

"So it's not like you actually pump your magic into Evan; you both throw the same spell and somehow it just combines to make the spell twice as strong?" Draco clarified as the boys ate their breakfast in their rooms before classes the next morning.

"Yeah pretty much," Harry answered after glugging down some pumpkin juice.

"That mean's that the prophecy the twins found was most likely about you and Evan."

"We think so."

Draco suddenly looked terrified, "No, I don't care about some evil darkness or whatever. We'll leave; there is no way that I will allow you to risk yourself like that."

"Allow me," Harry asked suddenly calm.

"I'm sorry love," Draco instantly retracted. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, I don't think that I could or would even want to survive if anything ever happened to you. And if something were to happen to your brother, you would be heartbroken. Please love, I just…"

Harry got up from his chair and grabbed Draco's hand to pull him up as well, then he lead the distressed blond over to a large comfortable arm chair next to the fire and pushed him to sit climbing into his lap.

"I love you Draco," Harry started. "You make me strong; you make me believe that I can do anything. Just like Evan, you have saved my life. I still haven't figured out all the little things that come with being your life mate, but what I do know is that without you I am no longer whole. This prophecy is probably referring to Evan and I; meaning that if it is meant to be fulfilled one way or another it will find us no matter where we are." Harry cupped Draco's face in his small hands and gently wiped his love's tears away. "Evan and I talked and we have decided that we will be getting training; we will not go into this blinded by ignorance. I need you to support me with this, just like you have with the tournament. I meant it when I said you are my strength; if I'm fighting for you than I will win simply because there is no other option." Harry leaned forward sweetly kissed his Dragon.

Draco responded to the soft pliant lips and wrapped his arms around his love bringing him closer. He laid his head against Harry's chest and just listened to the steady heartbeat. "I will be there too."

"I never thought you would be anywhere else."

OooooO

Later that day directly after classes Harry made his way to Severus' rooms. Just as he expected his two godfathers were seated on the couch together speaking quietly.

"Harry," Severus greeted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Harry smiled thinly, "I was wondering if you two would be able to accompany me to Remy's and Siri's rooms? There is something I want to talk to all of you about."

Severus raised an eyebrow before looking over to Reg. Regulus nodded and stood. "Alright then," Severus said also standing. "Lead the way."

The two men trailed the tiny teen up to his Uncle's rooms and walked in behind him. Remus and Sirius were seated on the couch together looking quite bemusedly at Evan who was also there.

"Ah," Remus said, "I see that you have been summoned to this meeting as well," he said indicating Severus and Regulus.

"If you two would please have a seat," Evan said pointing to the two empty spots on the sofa next to Remus and Sirius.

Harry walked over to stand next to his brother, and just looked at the four men in turn.

"Does it feel like we are about to be interrogated to anyone else," Sirius asked not really joking.

Harry nodded, "I'm glad you've seemed to grasp what this meeting is about."

"There are a few things that we have recently been made aware of that I think we need to discuss." Evan said backing his brother up.

"Okay then," Regulus said. "What is it that you would like to discuss first?"

"The prophecy," Harry said flatly meeting his godfather's eye.

"I take it you have somehow managed to hear it then?" It wasn't really a question.

Harry and Evan nodded. "We have. What we want to know is if you believe, as we do, that we are the brothers that become one?"

Severus sighed. "I have reason to think that it is you."

"Because we are able to combine our magic?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known or suspected that we can combine our magic?" Evan asked curiously.

"Honestly," Severus replied, "I had my suspicions from the first fall of Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "I thought it would be you."

"So you two really can combine your magic," Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes." The twins replied.

"We also have reason to believe that Dumbledore suspects that we can. I'm certain that he is the one behind the 'attacks'." Harry told the four men. "He has been attempting to get me to expose my full magic. The first step in finding out if Evan and I can really combine our magic is to ascertain my full strength; it would have to be on par with Evan's to work or his power would overwhelm mine thus not truly combining. Moony believes the same."

"How did…" Remus started.

"We found your notes."

"We need to be trained," Evan said. "If for some reason something happens, we cannot rely on luck that our magic will work things out for itself."

"Very astute," Regulus said. "That is absolutely correct."

"There is still the problem of Dumbledore," Sirius pointed out.

"He's making mistakes," Remus jumped in. "He will inevitably oust himself."

"But Harry is still at risk," Sirius argued.

"Now that I am aware," Harry stepped in before a fight could get started, "I know what to be on the lookout for. If Evan and I had been made aware of this prophecy immediately, a few things probably could have been avoided. I know that the headmaster has been watching me since the beginning of the school year. If I had had an idea of why, I might have been more careful of my surroundings, or at least more observant."

The men looked at each other, all ashamed because Harry was right.

"We have a feeling something is going to happen soon," Evan said bringing the conversation back around to where it needed to be. "We need to begin training."

"Draco," Severus asked.

"He knows," Harry replied.

"We need James," Remus said. "Siri and James used to be able to join their magic somewhat. Nothing on the scale of you two, I think once trained your magic will blend seamlessly."

Sirius grumbled a little. "You have to trust each other implicitly in order to do that; I haven't trusted James like that in a long time."

Harry clenched his teeth and looked away.

Evan noticed his little brother tensing up and pulled him into a hug. "Padfoot's and Dad's problems are not your fault," he told the trembling boy.

Sirius got up and pulled Harry away from his brother and into his own arms. "Evan's right; none of the problems between your parent's and us," he said indicating the other three males on the couch, "are your fault."

"The problems were created by your parents," Severus' soothing voice filled in. "Much has happened to begin healing the rift, but some thing's require more time to heal."

"I have forgiven them," Harry said in a small voice.

"But you are a much better person than we are," Regulus spoke up. "You have a capacity for forgiveness and compassion that most do not."

"I will talk to James at work," Sirius said finally releasing Harry after one last squeeze. "He is aware of our suspicions and will agree to help in anyway."

"Tomorrow night we will begin training in the Room of Requirement," Remus said. "If you think something is coming, than I want you two to be as prepared as possible."

"And Harry," Severus said, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. You're right we should have."

"Thank you," Harry said smiling softly at the four men who he considered his fathers. "You thought to protect me, and I cannot fault you for that."

The men returned his smile.

"But," Harry continued thoughtfully, "Are we certain that the darkness is Voldemort?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Severus and Regulus were walking back down to the dungeons after Harry and Evan's first training session. The session had gone fairly well for being the first one. The boys still had some things to work out individually before the whole process will work seamlessly; Harry still unconsciously held back, while Evan needed to work on his finite control.

"What are you thinking about love," Reg asked.

"What Harry said yesterday; he had a point, do we know for sure that the prophecy is referring to Voldemort?"

Regulus was silent.

"We're just basing all our faith in Albus' assumptions after all," Severus continued.

"Do you really think at this point in time it truly matters? I mean, either way something is coming."

"I guess," Severus sighed. "I just hate not _knowing_. I feel… as if we are letting the boys down."

"Sev," Regulus said pulling the man into a hug, "It's impossible to know everything. We are doing our best with the information that we have and that's all that we can do. Right now our job is to train the boys; by making sure that they are trained and fully capable of taking care of themselves if for some reason we cannot, then we would have done everything that we could."

Severus nodded before turning and whispering the password to his rooms. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

OooooO

Remus, Sirius, and James all wandered into the Black's chambers. "I hadn't realized it was going to be that hard," James murmured exhaustedly.

Sirius grunted and accepted the headache potion his husband handed him. "We were forcing it."

James looked down, "I remember when we didn't have to."

"Me too."

"But," Remus stepped in, "The boys have a firm grasp on the theory behind blending their magic now."

"I had no idea," James said once again in awe of his youngest, "that he was dampening all that potential. I can't believe Lil's and I did that to him."

"Draco made the most difference in Harry," Sirius added, "though next time Snape has a suggestion like that, he can do it himself." Severus had suggested 'going after' Draco would probably trigger Harry's magic faster than anything else then had promptly volunteered Sirius to try; after Sirius had been stunned and thrown into a wall the rest had agreed.

Remus giggled, "The expression on your face hun, when we enervated you was priceless."

"Ha ha," Sirius grumbled, "fine; your turn next time _love_."

James snorted as he listened to his friends banter.

"We need to find a little time to work together before the boy's next training session," Sirius told James.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Moody."

"So," Remus started, "How is Lily?"

James sighed. "She isn't doing so well," he whispered looking away. "The muggle medication isn't working and the doctor said the cancer is progressing rapidly."

"James," Sirius said getting up to embrace his once best friend, "we're here for you; you know that right?"

"Thanks," James said hugging his friend back, "she doesn't want to say anything to the boys right now though. She wants Harry to concentrate on the last task and this prophecy."

"Lil's is going to die, isn't she?"

"Yeah," James whispered before breaking down.

Sirius and Remus surrounded their friend and just held him as he cried.

OooooO

Draco helped his exhausted fiancé into the shower; the poor emerald eyed boy was trembling with fatigue. "Come on love," the bond whispered, "just lean up against the wall and I'll take care of you."

Harry complied closing his eyes as his Dragon worked shampoo into his thick raven hair. "Hmm, feels good."

Draco chuckled, "Lean your head back Harry and shut your eyes tight."

Harry did as he was told and the blond rinsed then followed with conditioner. After Draco had soaped up the tired body with a flannel, he helped the boy under the spray of water.

"Almost done love," Draco told his emerald eyed mate.

"Mmm kay."

By the time Draco finally had Harry tucked into bed the raven haired teen was out like a light. "Sleep well love."

The next morning saw the Potter twin's stumbling exhausted into the great hall for breakfast; Draco helping Harry and Luna Evan, so the boys wouldn't crash into the wall, or Merlin forbid the floor.

"Eggs, toast, and juice love," Draco said dishing up a plate for Harry.

"Too tired to eat Dragon," Harry mumbled.

Before Draco could get all motherly on his fiancé Severus came up to Gryffindor table.

"Take these," he said handing each twin a phial, "Pepper up."

Harry and Evan smiled great fully at their Uncle, "Thanks Uncle Sev."

When the steam had finished pouring out of the twins ears they brightened considerably.

About that time Albus Dumbledore ambled up blue eyes twinkling. "Mr. Potter," he said addressing Harry, "I have been informed that you were out of your dorm after hours last night; that dorm is a privilege Mr. Potter,-"

"I had a pa-"

"You will have detention with me tonight, eight pm in my office please." Albus gleefully observed the look of consternation that crossed the whelps face.

"He had a pass Headmaster," Severus told the man.

"The prefect that informed me of his afterhours escapade did not see a pass."

"I was with him Headmaster," Draco also tried to intervene.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin." Albus walked away quickly after that, he really didn't want to hear the brats whine at him anymore.

Severus was livid; the old man was obviously up to something. Evan and Harry were both spluttering in indignation and Draco just looked pissed.

"Fifty points to Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, for taking care your mate," Severus said sneering and Dumbledore's retreating back. "Go to class boys, I'll talk to Remus and the mutt and your father's before tonight."

Unfortunately even Lucius as a governor of the school couldn't do anything about Harry's detention, so that evening at five minutes to eight Draco dropped his fiancé off at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

" 'Call' if you need anything love," Draco said kissing the smaller teen lightly on the lips.

"I will Dragon, I promise."

Harry waved a hand over his shoulder at his fiancé as he stepped onto the moving staircase the gargoyle had shifted to allow him access him to.

Draco watched his love slowly disappear from view and walked across the hall to take a seat against the wall, he wasn't leaving until Harry was with him; a few minutes later Evan and the rest of the 'new marauders' joined him.

OooooO

Albus was eagerly awaiting the littlest Potter, he had a full proof plan this time, a little veritaserum in the boys tea should work nicely after all. The Headmaster dutifully set up the tea service and waited for his student to arrive. At exactly three minutes to eight his special 'foe' glass showed the little raven haired teen nervously reaching a hand forward to knock, before the teens hand could connect Albus called out for him to enter, startling the boy.

"Headmaster," Harry asked nervously coming into the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter," Albus said grandfather mask firmly in place, "come in have a seat," he said pointing to a plush chair in front of his desk.

Harry walked over to the chair and sat on the edge, hands politely folded in his lap, "I'm sorry sir," he started his speech, "but I still don't understand why I've been given a detention. I had a pass for last night I was with my Uncle's training for the last task, surely that is acceptable; I did not break any school rules."

Albus smiled inwardly, "My dear boy, I really just wanted an excuse to speak with you. I'm afraid I have been neglecting you, I haven't been very supportive since the tournament began and I wanted a chance to catch up and see how you were doing."

Harry tried to keep from rolling his eyes, what a load of crap. "I see."

"Tea Harry my boy?"

Harry reached out and took the cup of tea the headmaster offered him. Dumbledore was watching him very closely, and Harry already being very suspicious wearily pretended to take a sip. The small grin the headmaster had been unable to hold back pretty much confirmed to Harry that there was something in the tea.

"Harry," Albus smiled watching the boy apparently sipping his tea, "I have a few questions for you."

Ah, Veritaserum most likely, "Okay headmaster."

"Good good my dear boy, I want to know why you hold back in classes Harry."

Harry affecting a somewhat monotone voice answered, "I do not Professor Dumbledore, am I failing something?"

Albus grit his teeth, "Of course not Harry, I'm merely concerned that you are not working up to your full potential. A few Professors have expressed concern, they think that you are holding back; are you?"

"Of course not Professor."

"I see," Albus sighed. "Do you and your brother have any special abilities?"

"I don't think so Professor, should we have?"

OooooO

Draco stood up, Evan a half second behind, when they saw the gargoyle leap aside. "Are you okay?" Draco asked anxiously.

Harry nodded," Of course Dragon," he said widening his eyes trying to convey his message of 'not here'.

"Right," Draco said catching on quickly, "Well, let's get to our room; we have classes tomorrow after all.

Harry quickly hugged his brother and the others who had waited and wished them a good night before following his fiancé.

"Uncle Severus wants us in his rooms first thing in the morning," Draco whispered as they walked down the hallway.

"All right," Harry agreed.

The two reached their rooms and after whispering the password slipped inside.

"Spill," Draco said as he steered his love to the bathroom where he started the taps to fill the large tub.

Harry sighed and stripped down immediately and stepped down into the whirling water. "He tried to dose me with veritaserum."

"Tried," the blond teen raised an eyebrow as he too shed his clothes and got into the tub.

"He looked awfully eager for me to drink the tea so I pretended to sip it, then he started asking me questions, so I figured it must be veritaserum. Pretty sure I guessed right because he didn't seem to be suspicious of me."

Draco sat on the low bench and pulled Harry into his lap. "Are you ok?"

"He's going to try something Dragon, I know it. He frightens me."

"I won't let him do anything to you love; I promise." Draco said carding his fingers through his raven's dark locks.

Harry leaned back into the caress, "Dragon?"

"Yeah love?"

"It's going to end soon; I can feel it."

"Harry," Draco started sitting up straighter and pulling the emerald eyed boy around so the smaller teen was straddling his lap. "Just as I promised that I won't let Dumbledore do anything to you, I promise to be there for whatever this prophecy entails. Remember our hand fasting? I am only whole when I am with you, and those promises I made that day I keep in my heart, and on your sixteenth birthday when we complete our bond I will reaffirm those promises."

Harry leaned forward, "You are a snappy romantic Master Malfoy," Harry giggled kissing his fiancé on the nose

"Hey, Draco said in mock indignation, "I'll have you know that all Malfoy's pride themselves on being romantic… just not in front of other people.

Harry giggled again and bent forward to drop a quick kiss on his Dragon's lips but had his breath taken away when strong hands cradled his head to keep him there. Draco gently ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip begging entrance, and when his lips parted Draco reverently slid his tongue inside the heated cavern. The boys kissed, tongues tangling, breath mingling, and when their lungs could handle no more they finally parted.

Harry leaned his forehead against the blonds panting for breath. "Oh Merlin," he gasped out.

"You can call me Draco."

OooooO

The rest of the week went by swiftly, the Potter twins training with their father and Uncles every night, now though the adults escorted the teens back to their chambers. When Harry and Draco had gone to see Severus after that initial detention, the potions master had brewed an antidote to veritaserum and made both Harry and Evan keep at least one phial on them at all times. He then extended that to all the 'new marauders' after Dumbledore had cornered Neville. It was finally the weekend and Draco was…

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Draco whined once again.

"Stop moving Dragon or Collin will have to start all over," Harry smirked at his fiancé.

"What did I ever do to deserve this," Draco tried, "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Dragon I do love you," Harry said sincerely, "and I love you in that outfit even more!"

Draco Malfoy, the heir to the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy, was at that moment being forced to pose for Collin Creevey's camera while wearing a pirate outfit. He was wearing a black velvet coat with intricately detailed gold trim and buttons, black leather pants tucked into knee high boots also trimmed in gold to match his jacket, and flowing white ruffled button up shirt that was unbuttoned clear to his waist where it was tucked into his pants. The whole outfit was then accented with a black belt and heavy gold buckle while a sword hung off his hip, and he also had a black bandana tied around his head.

"This is humiliating Harry," Draco whined once again.

"Try to look tough and sexy at the same time," was Harry's only response.

Draco grumbled but did as asked; the sooner this was over with the better. "Creevey," Draco said in his most intimidating voice, "if I ever see one of these photos anywhere but in my loves hand, I will maim you and your little camera…do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Malfoy," Creevey stuttered out. "Harry I'll develop these tonight and get them to you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"And the negatives," Draco growled.

"An-And the negatives."

"That will be just fine Collin," Harry agreed smiling happily at the two boys, "We'll see you tomorrow then."

Collin quickly fled before Draco could get any ideas shutting the door behind him.

'Oh Dragon," Harry breathily called, "I think that-"

Harry was quickly cut off when Draco strode over to him and grabbed him up for a kiss…then another…then another…

OooooO

"The third task is next Saturday," Harry sighed.

"You're ready cub," Remus reassured his godson, "we have trained you for just about everything, and combined with the training that you've been doing with Evan I am more than confidant that you will get through the last task as easily as the first two."

"That's the thing Moony," Harry said, "those tasks were by no means _easy_."

"Harry," James spoke up, "Son, I know you don't want to do this, and I know that Albus could have gotten you out of this, but the fact remains that you don't have a choice, you have accomplished what very few other fourteen year olds could have. You fought a dragon, rescued your fiancé from the Black Lake, survived a ra- other trauma, and you've done it all while maintaining your dignity and compassion. You've forgiven your mother and I for crimes that are inexcusable, kept your grades up, and learned a new branch of magic with your brother. '_All'_", James said throwing his arms wide, "this means is that you can finish this tournament. Honey," he continued after pulling his son into his arms, "no one cares if you win, all we want is for you to be safe, and we have every confidence that you can finish this at the same time."

Harry rested his head against his father's chest and sighed. "Something is coming," he whispered, "something is going to happen during the final task; I know it, I can feel it."


	27. Almost Over

Chapter Twenty-Seven"

"A maze," Harry told his crew. "The blasted third task is a maze. We go in one at a time according to our score, the first one to get to the center and the cup, wins."

"What else is involved," Hermione asked thinking practically.

"Obstacles," Harry answered. "We weren't told exactly what, but I'm really not sure if I even want to know; after all, the _first_ task was a bloody dragon." Harry rubbed his head, damn he had a headache. He moaned in appreciation when he felt familiar fingers begin to caress his temples, the cool digits seemingly leaching the pain away.

"Its ok love," Draco whispered in his ear, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Little brother," Evan said worriedly, "we need to talk to the Uncles."

"They know," Harry's voice was threaded with fear. Harry was afraid; he was afraid he would die in that maze, afraid for Draco and Evan, afraid for his parent's and uncles, afraid for the other two champions.

The 'new marauders' all stood up and gathered in one big group hug around Harry. Their littlest member, their leader, their friend and brother needed their strength.

OooooO

"It's like you said Remy, we've prepared him the best we could. I daresay Harry is fully capable of passing his NEWTS in DADA." Sirius tried to calm down his anxious mate.

"HE BLOODY WELL SHOULDN'T HAVE TO," Remus bellowed to the surprised room.

"Remus John Lupin-Black," Sirius barked, "Sit down, shut up, and hold on."

Remus blinked, "What?"

"It got your attention didn't it?" Sirius smirked at the surprised werewolf. "Harry has been trained by the original marauders. He has an over protective twin and a veela mate; HE WILL BE FINE!"

Remus was shocked; then despite the gravity of the situation he let out a slightly hysterical giggle, then another, then another, until soon he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, "Si-Since when a-are y-you the ca-calm one?"

"Well someone had to be," James snickered, "because you went absolutely bloody barmy."

The werewolf finally calmed down enough to catch his breath, "I'm sorry."

"Remus," Severus said, "I know you're scared, we all are; but as the mutt pointed out Harry has been trained, and he is far more powerful than we." Severus looked over at Regulus and then met the eyes of the other three men in the room; the Potter twins when together or even individually where definitely a force to be reckoned with.

The five men gathered took a collective breath and prayed to Merlin that the teenager that they all loved like a son would come out of this whole, hale, and hearty, and live a long life with his mate.

OooooO

Albus looked at the Tri-Wizard Cup gleefully; Harry James Potter would do as he must, even if Albus had to push him. Albus thought back to the conversation he had had with Mundungus Fletcher, the fool had no idea that he was nothing but a tool; he was too stupid to realize what would happen when he went asking _those_ kind of question's, and leaking _that_ kind of information around dubious places like Knockturn Alley. The idiot had laid out all the information regarding the last task for anyone who wanted to know, ensuring that Albus' last little test for Harry would come to fruition. He had to know once and for all if the Potter twins were the ones from the prophecy, and since he obviously couldn't conduct his test inside of the school, then he would arrange for the test to be administered elsewhere. He hoped that Evan and Harry were the brothers from the prophecy otherwise Albus would feel simply awful if Harry perished during his trial. Albus laughed as he lovingly caressed the Cup, it was all for the greater good.

OooooO

Tomorrow, the last task was tomorrow and Harry had a horrible feeling. His gut was churning, bile rising in his throat, and he felt as if his head was being pounded into a million tiny fragments. He had said his good nights to his brother, friends, parents, and uncles an hour ago and had been pacing in his and Draco's chambers ever since.

"Love," Draco tried again, "you need to sleep, please." The blond practically begged.

"Dragon," Harry said frantically, "Help."

Draco was on his feet instantly and folding his fiancé into his arms. Harry's smaller frame was shaking so hard Draco was afraid he would soon shake apart all together. "I love you." He whispered lovingly in one small ear as he stroked hands up down the slim back. Draco continued to hold his 'heart' until the smaller boy had stopped shaking.

Harry melted into the strong arms and chest that was holding him so tightly. The familiar hands were soothing away some of the fear, the loving whispers a balm on his heart and his mind. Draco wouldn't let anything happen to him. They would be together, they would marry on Harry's sixteenth birthday, and they would have kids and a life after Hogwarts. When Harry finally stopped shuddering, his dragon led him into the bathroom; their nightly bath together a soothing ritual that Draco had initiated to get Harry over his fear after Marcel.

When the bath was full of large bubbles Draco helped Harry strip out of his clothes and lowered him into the tub, quickly following. They washed each other, the routine helping to dispel any lingering fear. When they were both clean, they lingered in the water, just sitting together.

Harry turned large emerald green eyes to his love. "Dragon," he murmured as his shifted to straddle the larger boy.

Draco wrapped his arms around the small waist and pulled his fiancé against him; he lowered his head enough to lightly caress the cupids bow lips with his own. "What love?"

"Please I-I need…"

Draco caressed the smooth back, brushing fingertips over sharp hipbones moving his hands down to cradle the small cheeks. "What do you need my love?"

Harry rocked against the firm stomach, his burgeoning erection slipping over his dragon's rigid abdomen. He shifted forward balancing on his knees to lift up. Harry slid his hands up Draco's chest, lightly tracing pink nipples before sliding fingers over taunt shoulders and linking his hands behind Draco's neck. He fingered the wet ends of his fiancés platinum blond hair and tugged his head down to kiss him firmly.

Their lips met with a shock, Draco tracing Harry's pink lips with his tongue. When the little mouth opened for him, Draco slid his tongue in to tangle with his loves. Harry continued to rock against the blond, the friction sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Draco kneaded the soft globes in his hands causing Harry to moan into his mouth. He then slipped one hand down further to trace Harry's crease lovingly; when Harry didn't panic, he slid his fingertip gently over Harry's entrance, the emerald eyed teen bucked wildly in response still holding firm to Draco's mouth, letting the blond drink down his groans and gasps of pleasure.

Draco's finger circled the tiny rosette before gently pressing just the slightest bit in. When Harry broke their kiss to throw his head back and moan Draco's name, a sound so passionate and erotic, the blond took that as a sign to continue, so he pressed a little deeper and stroked the warm walls. Harry pressed back against the finger before crushing his lips to Draco's once more, wildly kissing the other teen.

Harry kissed away from his dragon's mouth, tracing his lips over the strong jaw and down the column of Draco's throat. He reached the juncture between shoulder and neck and nipped the skin before soothing it with his tongue, he continued to rock back into Draco's fingers and forward into the strong body. He could feel the heat curling low in his belly and shuddered leaning his head against his dragon's shoulder.

"Come for me love," Draco whispered tracing a delicate ear with his tongue. "Take what you need."

Harry gasped for breath and rocked forward once more before going rigid, his back arching, flesh straining. He released in thick sticky ropes as Draco cradled his body, urging him to let go.

"I got you love," the blond said pulling the now limp body close, tracing his hands over soft skin. "I'll always catch you when you fall."

OooooO

Harry woke up briefly when he felt himself being lifted from the warm water. His body was limp and satisfied, and he felt no need to participate in this last bit of their nightly rituals; he simply let his dragon take care of him. Harry smiled sweetly at his beloved Dragon as the boy dried him off and carried him to their bed. Harry's body was slid gently between soft sheets, and he pushed back into the warm presence behind him. He felt a familiar hand settle over his stomach, fingers softly, soothingly, stroking away the remaining tension. Harry turned his face up for a kiss, his wish instantly granted, then drifted off to sleep. The warm, strong, loving body behind him cradled him as if he was the most precious object in the world; and to his veela mate he was.

OooooO

They did nothing but stay together today, family and friends. Harry had breakfast with his mate and his family, talking about nothing in particular. Then he and Draco and Evan had lunch with their friends. Harry watched with a smile on his face as Evan gently cradled his girlfriend in his lap. His elder brother no longer bothered by his girlfriends seeming omniscience. Viktor had even come over to eat with them, and they spent an enjoyable hour talking about quidditch.

Time was slowly creeping away from Harry. The third task was set to begin in two hours, and he was scared. For the millionth time that year, Harry cursed Dumbledore; he cursed the man for setting up this hoax of a competition just to test him. He cursed him for trying to ruin three lives; he cursed him for his inability to let nature take its course. Harry knew that a prophecy was nothing more than strong suggestion; nothing more than a _possible_ outcome. That didn't mean that it was absolute; there were many prophecies that went unfulfilled every day. Dumbledore was forcing this prophecy. Harry couldn't understand why, was it for the glory, or was it because he simply didn't know how else to be if he couldn't be the champion of the light.

It was time for family again, time to smile and receive well wishes. His parents and uncles tried to reassure him nothing would happen. But the bad feeling had been growing all day, tendrils of fear curling in his body. Something was set to happen tonight, something unexpected.

"Love," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Dragon."

"Remember what I told you. I will find you no matter what happens if you need me. I will help you in any way that you need me. I will love you forever."

Harry wiped a tear from his face, "You big sap," he chuckled.

"Malfoy's are never sappy," the blond smiled belying his words.

Harry reached up to pull his dragon's head down for a sweet kiss, "This one is; but only ever for me. I love you too Dragon."

Draco pulled the smaller body into his, cuddling his fiancé as close as he could. He didn't care that their families and friends were watching, Harry needed him to be strong, and whatever Harry needed, Harry got; always and forever.

"It's time."

* * *

**A/N**: Now I know what you're all thinking, 'what the hell ending the chapter right there?' Well, unfortunate as it may be, there is only one chapter left. Yup, just one; HOWEVER, there is a sequel! Yay! Now there is one person (Hikory) who knows the direction of the sequel, but I'm ever so curious to see where everyone else thinks the sequel will go, so let me know in your review. I will personally PM anyone who guesses correctly, and yes there was a clue as to the direction a few chapters ago. A hint will be given at the end of the next chapter; a little cliffy to keep you all coming back; I now, evil. Anyway, I have been lax in responding to reviews; I just wanted to let everyone know that I love, love, love getting reviews. The comments, suggestions, and guesses all warm my heart, and to those who have been following STPH, and know about my back surgery, I'm doing well. I am getting released tomorrow to go home, and I will start soft physical therapy next week. My doc says I will be able to return to work in the middle of June (not that I do anything but sit at a desk all day unless I'm on travel) hopefully, so fingers crossed everyone; and thanks to everyone who sent me PM's and well wishes in my reviews. Oh and one more thing, can I just reiterate that day time TV sucks!


	28. In the End

A/N: Well, this could have been split into two chapters, but I promised one chapter and I didn't want to go back on that. If you have this on alert, make sure to keep it there for a little longer; I will be posting a note as a new chapter to let everyone know when the sequel is up. So here it is, the final chapter of Brother's.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Harry stiffened. Too soon, it was too soon,

"Love," Draco said tightening his arms. "It's ok love. Everything is going to be fine. I promise that everything will be fine."

Harry turned huge luminous green eyes up to his fiancé, "How can you promise that?" It wasn't really a question.

"Because no matter what happens in there, I will be there, or be here for you; if for some reason you are injured, I will find you. You're not just my mate Harry, you're my best friend, my first and forever love my entire heart and soul, and nothing, and nothing will keep me from getting to you."

Harry swallowed, "Told you you were a sap," he tried to smile.

"Only for you," the blond kissed him tenderly. "I originally got this for you for your birthday, but I want to give it to you now." Draco pulled a slim jewelers box from the pocket of his robes and opened it.

"Oh Dragon," Harry breathed reverently fingering the beautiful pendant.

Draco lifted the pendant from the box before stuffing the box back in his robe pocket and settling the soft leather around his raven's neck. Harry looked down fingering the beautiful ivory carving of the letters 'D' and 'H' intertwined. Set into the top left hand side of the 'D' was a gorgeous emerald, and in the bottom right of the 'H' was a moonstone.

"The moonstone matches your eyes," Harry said looking up into his Dragon's swirling silver gaze.

"The emerald matches yours."

"Thank you Dragon; I love it."

Draco kissed Harry tenderly on the forehead one last time before handing him off for a round of hugs from everyone else.

"We'll see you on the other side," Severus said hugging his 'son' tightly.

Harry nodded once before turning to follow the tournament official.

Draco stood there stricken, not knowing what to do. His father pulled the young teenager into his arms, "He'll be fine Draco."

"I had the jeweler charm the pendant," Draco whispered. "I can port-key directly to him as long as he wears it; I have the matching pendant. I, I meant to tell him before…"

"Draco," Evan said. "Harry can feel you through the bond, yes?"

Draco nodded.

"You need to calm down and think positive. He needs you to be strong for him; he needs to feel your strength."

Draco blinked, and then nodded once more. He gathered all of his strength and forced his fears to the side, then sent a surge of love and reassurance through the bond and smiled when he felt the feelings reciprocated. "Right," he said decisively. "Let's get seated then."

The adults and all of Harry's, Draco's, and Evan's friends followed the blond teen to their reserved box with the headmaster to cheer Harry on. They could care less whether he won the tournament or not, they all just wanted this final task done and over with, and for Harry to be safe.

OooooO

Harry followed the official to the front of the maze where he met up with Viktor, Lanvine, Dumbledore and Bagman. Regulus and Madame Maxine were also there standing beside their champions.

"Harry," Albus said turning to the youngest Potter, "I know you never wanted to be stuck in this tournament, but you have done very well. This is the last task, and I want you to give it your all; understand?"

"I always try my hardest Headmaster," Harry said controlling the urge to roll his eyes.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "This isn't just about you Harry, this about Hogwarts. I want you to get to that cup first."

Harry glared back at the aging headmaster, "I already told you I would try my hardest."

Albus tried to reign in his temper, "I know you will Harry, I just wanted you to understand that this is not just a game, this about school honor."

"Really," Harry said innocently, "I thought this competition was all about international unity."

Albus grabbed the small boys slim arm gripping him hard enough to leave a bruise, "Get to the cup _first_ Mr. Potter," he snarled before stomping away.

Harry just rubbed his arm looking after the headmaster in trepidation.

"Harry," Regulus walked over to his pale godson.

"Yeah Uncle Reg?"

"Are you ok," he asked gazing after Dumbledore who had stomped away glaring viciously at everyone who got in his way.

"Yeah… pep talk," Harry mumbled.

Before Regulus could call Harry on whatever had upset him, Bagman called them all to attention.

"Ok champions," the rotund man said cheerfully, "Now normally you would head into the maze one by one according to points, but since Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum are tied we had to change things up just a bit. There are now two entrances and at the first whistle you will both head in at the same time. Once you're in those entrances will seal, and a different entrance will open for Mr. Lanvine which he will then enter at the second whistle. I know we went over this last night, I just wanted to reiterate. Be watchful for obstacles, and remember, whoever gets to the center first and grabs the cup, wins. Any questions?"

The three boys shook their heads.

"Alright then, mark is in five minutes, Mr. Potter your position is in front of the entrance on the right hand side, Mr. Krum yours is on the left. Mr. Lanvine a third entrance will open for you in the center here. Get into position please, and good luck." The man gestured to the boy's respective places then left with the other two headmasters for the announcer's box.

"Good luck Harry," Viktor hugged the small teenager.

"You too," Harry said squeezing back. "Be safe."

Viktor nodded at Marcel before moving off to his starting point.

Harry turned to look at Marcel. "Lanvine?"

"Yes Harry," Marcel answered politely.

"I-I just wanted to say good luck and be safe to you as well… Marcel."

Marcel smiled sadly at the tiny raven haired teenager. He still found the boy to be the most beautiful he had ever seen. But he had to admit, he was even more beautiful when his brilliant green eyes were glowing with happiness, and that was when the youth was with Malfoy. "Thank you Harry, and to you as well."

Harry nodded smiling slightly and turned to walk to his mark.

"Harry," Marcel called out after him.

Harry stopped and turned inquiringly, "Yes?"

"I… I just wanted to say that you and Malfoy look really good together. I wish you a very long and happy union. He's a very lucky man to have your love."

Harry smiled brilliantly at Marcel as he fingered his ring and his new pendant. "Thank you Marcel; I know that there is someone out there that will be lucky to have your love one day as well."

Marcel nodded, and the boys moved into position.

OooooO

Albus was upset. That little brat didn't appear to be taking this last task very seriously. If Harry didn't get to the cup first his test would be ruined. Harry _had_ to reach the cup first. It wouldn't do Albus any good if one of the other champions took the port-key; it had to be Harry. Well if Harry wasn't going to cooperate, than Albus would just have to make sure that things went his way regardless.

Headmaster Dumbledore strode over to one of the tournament officials, "I just have a question for you if you please?" Albus smiled at the man. He had his wand hidden up his sleeve and making sure no one was watching closely, "_Imperio…"_

OooooO

"Ladies and Gentlewizards," Bagman called out with his magically enhanced voice, "It is my pleasure to announce that the third and final task of this year's Tri-Wizard tournament is about to begin. Mr. Victor Krum and Mr. Harry Potter are tied for first place and will be entering the maze together, Mr. Marcel Lanvine will follow. Everyone grab a hold of your seats and wish them luck, on my mark…"

A shrill whistle blasted out and Harry and Viktor both ran for their entrances followed shortly thereafter by Marcel. The people in the stands watched with excitement and more than a little fear as the three teenage boys headed off into the maze; the crowd grew quiet as the last entrance sealed up and the boys were lost to sight.

OooooO

Evan watched silently as his little brother ran for the opening in the maze then disappeared as the hedges grew together, he was deathly afraid for his twin. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed to all the deity's that he could think of that Harry's fears would prove unfounded and the small emerald eyed teenager would come out of this ok. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and recognized the frailty of his mother's stature leaning against him. He wrapped his own arm around the frail frame and buried his head in his mother's neck.

"He'll be ok Evan. Your brother is the strongest person that I have ever met. He has too many people waiting for him to come out of this any way but ok.

"Mum," Evan whispered in a strangled voice.

"Shush sweetie," Lily Potter rocked her son. "It's ok."

Evan closed his eyes again and reveled in the comforting warmth of his mother's arms. Despite all that Lily Potter and had done, she had never stopped loving her children; even Harry had been loved, severely neglected yes, but still loved.

"I can never forgive myself for what I did to your brother. I-I forgot my own child; too focused on you and the resulting _fame_. I forgot that I was first and foremost a mother. I didn't deserve the forgiveness that your brother gave me, and I don't deserve the love of my children."

"Mum."

"Its ok Evan," Lily smiled sadly. "I took the forgiveness, and I'd take it again. I'm selfish Evan; and I want you and Harry, I want to be your mum. So even though Harry should never have forgiven me, I'll take it. I'll take it and be the best mother that I can with the time I have left."

"Lily," Severus whispered. "Harry forgave you because he loves you. He has your fierce determination and loyalty, he has the biggest capacity for love and forgiveness, and it's unfortunately paired with James' and the mutt's sense of humor," Severus smiled wryly. "He can and has out pranked those two easily. You gave me the honor of being that boy's godfather, and he is my son, but he's also yours and James' son. Never forget that."

Lily sat there with tears streaming down her face. She was the mother of Evan and Harry Potter, and damned if she wasn't the proudest mother on the face of earth.

"Lil's," James looked at her questioningly.

"I have the _best_ children in the world James. Thank you."

James smiled at his wife and son. "We do don't we? It's because we picked out the best godfathers for our children. We couldn't have picked better men than Severus, Regulus, Sirius, and Remus to care for our children. If it wasn't for them…"

Evan laughed and hugged his father before turning to his four godfathers sitting behind him. Sirius and Remus may have been his assigned godfathers while Severus and Regulus were Harry's, but the four men had raised them together even if Regulus hadn't been more than a stack of letters until this year. James may have been Harry's and his biological father, but Severus had raised them. He had raised them to one day be able to forgive; and today, today he was finally able to. It had been a long road, but Evan was finally able to forgive his parents. "Thank you," Evan said addressing the four men, "it is because of you four that Harry and I have our parents back; and it's like Harry said, we are even luckier because we have three sets of parents that love us unconditionally. Harry is a better person than I, a better person than most. He told me that until I was able to forgive mum and dad, that I would never feel whole. He was right…again. I can finally forgive them and the little hollow piece is gone."

Evan's six parents smiled at him proudly. "I think the others would agree with me, that we are lucky one's Evan," Remus said. "Lily and James gave us the ultimate gift. Two beautiful sons that they were more than willing," at this he glanced at Lily and James sadly, "to share." He reached over and gripped Lily's hand, one of his best friends that until now had been separated from his heart. "They gave us two people that showed us that it's ok to forgive."

Lily smiled at the gentle werewolf before getting up to hug him. Remus pulled her into his lap and cuddled the frail woman. "You're my sister Lily, and despite everything you always were, no matter what." Remus whispered.

Severus scooted over as well to pull her into his arms as well. "My first friend, my first sister," the normally stoic man said emotionally. "Love you and Wolf for life."

Three best friends were finally mended. Torn apart over a little raven haired boy, and pulled together by the same boy.

James and Sirius smiled fondly at their spouses and best friends. Everything was back to as it should have been all along.

"Merlin they're a sappy bunch," Regulus stage whispered to Evan.

The group laughed together, momentarily pushing their collective fear for Harry aside.

Draco sat watching Evan and his parents and godparents heal their rift. When they had all finally calmed down he spoke up, "Thank you," he smiled at them.

Evan smiled back in acknowledgment, and Lily, Severus, and Remus all seemed to understand as well.

"For what," Sirius asked puzzled.

"For giving Harry the thing he wanted most."

Light dawned in the men's eyes. "Thank you for taking care of him," James said to the young veela.

"I love him more than anything," Draco said honestly, "and unfortunately he has cried himself to sleep more than once thinking that you all would remain separate forever. It was the one thing I couldn't fix for him."

James looked into the young blonds eyes searchingly, "You know if you ever hurt him you'll not only have a twin brother, but six parents after your blood, even if one of them is also your godparent."

Draco chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," James smirked.

Lily slapped him on the arm, "Leave Harry's fiancé alone." She ordered. "Now Draco, can you feel him?"

Draco had definitely been keeping tabs on his love through the bond ever since he had disappeared from sight. "He's meet a few obstacles, one of which was a blast-ended skrewt," he said shuddering. "Harry managed to stun it, and at this moment," the blond felt along the bond, "he's casting a direction charm."

Severus nodded in understanding, "One of the plans was to make sure and keep his main heading north."

"How's he feeling," Lily asked.

"He's frightened, but holding on; he's very determined," Draco whispered.

Lucius, who had been sitting next to his son this whole time, pulled the teenager into his arms. "I know it's scaring you son, to feel your mate afraid, you just keep sending him your strength."

Draco nodded. The blond fingered the pendent around his neck, the matching one he had given his mate earlier. If Harry needed him, nothing would be able to keep him away.

OooooO

Albus listened to the family mend fences and sneered. He may have been wrong about Harry in the beginning and help create the environment of neglect, but the child had been fine. They all act is if he had come close to dying. Albus could care less; he needed the Potter twins for one thing and one thing only. If they were the prophesied twins, then they would need training, and Albus as the leader of the light would be their teacher. Parents, godparents, and mates aside, those boys would do what must be done; it was all for the greater good.

OooooO

Harry stood at his mark waiting. He turned once looking up into the crowd and spotted his family and friends all sitting together. They waved at him and he smiled and waved back. Harry still had a very bad feeling about this task but he didn't know what to do. The headmasters threat rung through his ears, and Harry had a pretty good guess that if he grabbed that cup… But then again, for that very same reason he couldn't let either of the other two grab it. If that cup was going to cause something, he didn't want the other two involved.

Harry was now completely focused on his entrance into the maze. He wasn't interested in winning the tournament, but he needed to keep the other two away from that cup. Harry heard Bagman speaking but wasn't paying that much attention to the words, he was solely focused on the entrance and waiting for his whistle. He acknowledged the brief pause in the noise and tensed his muscles ready to spring into action. The whistle blew and Harry took off for the entrance.

_I love you Harry_… The declaration rung through his mind and Harry sent back his own to his Dragon.

As soon as he had made it into the maze, the bushes grew up and melded behind him. He was forced to the right almost immediately and carefully followed the path wand out in front of him. Harry finally reached a breach in the bush and was confronted with a forked path. He quickly cast a direction spell and took off to the left trying to maintain a mostly northern route. The night before he and his Uncle Severus had walked the outside of the maze, no one had told them that they couldn't, and determined that by keeping to a mostly northern direction he would find the center quickly. Severus had also taught him a distance charm so that he would be able to gauge how far in he was.

Harry had just been forced into another direction change when he met with the first obstacle. A figure had leaped into the path, and his shadowed form had suddenly turned into Draco.

"I'm leaving Harry," the figure said sneering, "they were wrong, you're not my mate."

Harry stood there stunned for moment when he felt a strong surge of love flood through his and Draco's bond. "Bogart," he whispered to himself. He gathered his magic and thinking of Draco dressed up in his pirate costume shouted out the spell that would get rid of the foul creature. With a resounding crack the Bogart vanished, leaving a shaking Harry Potter, wand extended.

Harry pulled on the bond gathering his dragon's love and continued on. He was cautiously maintaining his northern route after casting the distance charm when he heard footsteps on the other side of the hedge. One of the others had obviously caught up to him. The next path change had him pausing to once again cast his charms, and the split second hesitation was all the blast-ended skrewt needed. The huge creature came bearing down on Harry surprising him.

Harry did the only thing he could think of in that moment and lashed out stunning the creature. He hadn't expected it to work, give him a few moments perhaps, but the red light from the spell rushed towards the skrewt, and the creature collapsed. Harry stood there stunned momentarily before shaking off his surprise and choosing his path. Who'd a thought it, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-stun-a-skrewt.

The footsteps from the other side of the hedge and faded and Harry was once again alone.

OooooO

Albus managed to slip away from the happy little family to check on his tournament official. He watched as the man paced the one side of the maze, then as the man threw a spell through the bushes. He heard a muffled cry from his position. That meant at least one down and one to go.

OooooO

Marcel heard footsteps pacing his own to his right. He had just reached a fork in the path when he heard a shouted '_Stupefy'_, then a loud crash. It had been Harry's voice. Whatever had been on the receiving end of that curse was sure going to feel it in the morning. Marcel contemplated his own path change and took off to the left.

OooooO

Viktor was still steadily prowling the outer edge of the maze, he had paced out the size last night and his plan was to hit the middle before heading for the center. He frowned when he heard footsteps pacing his own on the outside of the maze, but didn't have time to react when a stunner was sent through the bush. He fell to the ground with a cry and a thud.

OooooO

Draco could feel Harry's apprehension growing with every footstep. He continued to send love and reassurance through the bond. He didn't talk; Draco didn't want to risk distracting his love. His father and Severus sat either side of him holding his hands. The veela inside of him was screaming, clawing at his mind and heart. He needed to be with Harry. The two men were keeping him grounded. He wasn't relaxed by any means, but he was outwardly calm.

It was Severus who noticed the headmaster's absence first. "Where is Albus," he leaned over to asked Remus who was on his left.

Remus looked around quickly, "I don't know," he whispered back before turning to Sirius and James.

Regulus who was sitting behind Severus had heard the whispered question and glanced around himself.

The men all turned to look at each other; if Albus was missing…

They were pulled from their thoughts when a sudden bright flash burst up from the middle of the maze. "Oh my god a port-key," James said aloud.

"Harry," Draco screamed before grabbing onto his pendant. With a shouted, "Emerald," Draco disappeared with Evan who had just barely got his finger to the pendant.

"No," Lily yelled before collapsing, James barely catching her.

"Find Albus," James yelled.

The men and Harry's friends, who had seemed to keep up with what was happening, took off in different directions all looking for the headmaster. They would send green sparks up if they found him.

Severus and Regulus headed directly for the maze, they started shouting spells once they got close enough and the bushes making up the maze slowly sunk in the ground, the obstacles with them. They spotted a stunned Viktor Krum not five feet from them and yelled at one of the officials to see to him. It was Regulus who spotted Marcel. The boy was lying close to what must have been the center of the maze, he was unconscious and bleeding.

"_Enervate_," Regulus waved his wand at the French teen. "What happened," he snapped at the youth.

Marcel groaned, his chest was on fire, "We got to the clearing at the same time, Harry looked really worried." Marcel closed his eyes and breathed through the pain. "I-I hesitated, I wanted him to win," he whispered. "Then that crazy old man apparated in, he yelled at Harry to take the cup. I figured that something was definitely wrong so I started for the cup, I didn't want Harry to take it if he was going to get hurt. Harry shouted at me to stop, the old man, I think it was Dumbledore, he turned and drew his wand on me, he threw a cutting curse, Merlin it hurts," the teen whimpered. "I-I tried to stop them, but the man turned his wand on Harry and ordered him to take the cup or he would kill me. Harry took the cup." Marcel whimpered again. It hurt so bad and green eyes looked so scared. "I-I tried…"

Regulus gripped the young man's shoulder, "You did good Lanvine. Try to relax; we're going to get you some help."

Marcel laid his head back on the ground and continued breathing through the pain.

Regulus stood and shot sparks bringing everyone to him where he explained quickly what Marcel had told him. "Now is not the time to panic," he yelled at them, "Draco and Evan followed him with the pendant. We have enough time. Lily, are you strong enough to follow the port-key's signature?" The woman had been revived a few minutes ago.

"Yes," the woman answered. She took out her wand and concentrated then disappeared with a pop; seconds later a silvery owl patronus winged in, "Little Hangleton, graveyard."

With the message received, Remus stayed behind to inform the Auror's and the rest apparated. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the flash of the port-key.

OooooO

"Grab that cup Harry or I kill him," Albus snarled at the boy.

Harry looked between the headmaster and Marcel who was lying on the ground bleeding, he didn't even need to think twice; he grabbed the cup and with a wrench behind his navel was ripped away from Hogwarts.

Harry landed in a heap in the middle of a graveyard only Merlin knew where. Seconds later a pop sounded behind him and Harry was wrenched up from the ground forcefully.

"Let's see who showed up to play," Albus laughed.

Before anyone could say anything, two people landed with a thud directly in front of Harry. "Dragon," Harry shouted launching himself at the blond on the ground.

"Oh Merlin Harry," Draco whispered relived when the smaller body hurled itself at him.

Evan also breathed a sigh of relief, "Harry," he croaked.

Harry separated from Draco long enough to hug his brother before rushing back into the blonds arms.

"Damn it," Albus roared, "How? I set it up so you two couldn't interfere," the crazed man was yelling.

Evan and Draco turned their wands on the headmaster. "Another little test Headmaster," Evan snarled.

"I have to know," Albus screamed.

The three teens had been steadily backing away from the raving man when Harry who had been glancing around suddenly stiffened.

"What is it love," Draco asked immediately.

"We're not alone," Harry whispered.

"Very good," a low voice said as a tall figure separated itself from the shadows. "There were a few other people here, but I thought perhaps we should meet alone."

The tall blond man stepped completely out of the shadow of the large headstone he had been leaning against, and into what little light there was. "Your esteemed headmaster, it seems, wanted us to meet."

Albus who had been talking to himself narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "Who are you," he snarled.

"Oh Albus," the man sighed melodramatically, "You don't recognize me?"

"No," the old man said shortly. "I know who all the death eaters are from the first war and you are not one of them."

"Well there were a few death eaters here," the man agreed, "I took care of them since I wanted a more private meeting."

"What the bloody hell in going on," Evan shouted fed up with the two older men.

The tall blond man turned to the teenagers, "From what I can gather, the small one," he said indicating Harry, "was to be tested. I simply came to see if Albus would show."

"Who are you," Draco asked ignoring the headmaster who was glaring at them all.

The man bowed, "Giovanni Grindelwald at your service."

Harry turned to look at the headmaster at the sharply inhaled breath.

"Surprised Uncle Albus," Giovanni asked. "I guess you thought I died the night my father did. You shouldn't have underestimated me Albus; I've been waiting to see you again since I was five years old."

Evan looked back and forth between the men, "Grindelwald, as in…" he trailed off.

"As in Gellert Grindelwald," the man answered pleasantly, "my father."

"No, no," Albus ranted. "He needs to be tested, I need to know," the old man shouted.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes, "I didn't come to fight children," he snarled, "I came to fight you. You killed my father, but all is not lost. I took up his mantel, I will finish his work."

"The prophecy," Albus hissed, "You are the new Dark Lord."

"Oh Merlin," Evan muttered, "They're both barmy."

"You know of the prophecy," Giovanni asked. He chanced a look at the teens and understanding dawned in his eyes. "Brothers," he said looking at the twins. "But first old man, it's you." Giovanni raised his wand.

"It's not me," Albus snarled, "Harry Evan, fight," he yelled. "It's your destiny."

Giovanni yelled out a curse hitting Albus in the arm, "You will fight me first old man," he yelled. Giovanni yelled another curse forcing Albus to raise a shield. Grindelwald wasn't interested in the children…yet.

The three teens took advantage of the duel to slowly back towards the head stones. Harry was still in Draco's arms, and Evan had a hold of Harry's free hand. Draco herded them behind a large stone and just barely managed to keep from firing a hex at Lily Potter.

"Harry, Evan," the woman whispered pulling her sons into her arms.

"Mum," Harry asked, "how did you get here, are you ok?"

"Followed the port-key trace, I'm fine," Lily whispered. "Your father and Uncle's are on their way."

"Oh boys," a sing song voice broke through their reunion. "It's time to come out and play."

A sudden hex and the four threw themselves to the side when the top half of the headstone they were behind shattered.

"Mum," Harry yelled.

Lily Potter was laying unconscious, blood flowing from a wound on her head. Evan quickly ripped off his robe and rent some of the material to press to the wound.

"Come now boys," Giovanni called. "I would hate to have to kill Uncle Albus."

Evan and Harry glanced at each other.

"No," Draco said tightening his hold on Harry, "no, we wait for backup."

"Dragon," Harry whispered turning to the man he loved. "Remember what I said. It doesn't matter where we are, if the prophecy is meant to happen, it _will_ happen."

"Please Harry," Draco begged.

Harry leaned up to kiss his fiancé. "I love you Dragon, more than anything. It's my turn to protect you."

Draco kissed him back desperately pouring all his emotions into that single kiss before reluctantly releasing his hold on his one love. "Please," he said brokenly.

"Watch after my mum," Harry asked squeezing the blonds hand one last time. Harry stood and held out his hand to his brother. "Are you ready big brother?"

Evan nodded, "I don't want your mate to kill me, so if you could please stay alive I would appreciate it."

"He's going to owe me more of those pirate pictures after this."

Draco giggled somewhat hysterically. "Anything love, anything."

Brothers, twins, sons, friends, loves; the two youngest Potter's stepped out together once again to meet a prophecy.

"So nice of you to finally join me," Giovanni grinned. "I had despaired at the thought that I might have to kill my Uncle Albus."

_Not one but two must again combine when darkness rises from the ashes. One is two, the two are one, to conquer evil they must be joined. Strength is needed, cunning and wile, only when the darkness is defeated will the light shine bright._

Evan recited the prophecy. "The two are one… they must be joined."

"Twins," Giovanni acknowledged, "Twins who can, according to rumor," he said nodding his head at the bound headmaster, "most likely combine their magic. Is it true?"

Harry nodded. "When darkness rises from the ashes," he asked.

"He killed my father in a fire. The great defeater of Grindelwald didn't duel him to the death; he cast '_fiendfyre_' at our home in the middle of the night. My father died getting me out."

Harry closed his eyes, a single tear tracing the curve of his cheek.

"Don't cry for me little one," Giovanni whispered, "I have come to get my revenge. My father's ideals will live on."

OooooO

Draco kept steady pressure on Lily Potter's head wound while praying for the adults to show up. Evan and Harry where talking with the crazy psycho like it was an everyday occurrence, and Draco was having a very hard time restraining his veela.

_Give me your strength Dragon._

_Take it all Harry, just please be careful. I can't live without my heart._

Draco felt the tears trickling down his face, but he didn't care. His Harry had said once that he held Draco's heart and he had no intention of ever giving it back. Harry couldn't have given in back even if he tried; Draco's heart could never belong to anyone else, he didn't want it to.

A series of loud pops was heard around the graveyard and Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Some Auror he didn't know was suddenly by his side and taking care of the unconscious woman. Draco quickly got to his feet and stepped out so he could see.

Harry and Evan were standing close together in front of the blond man, and ranged around them in a large circle were their fathers and Uncle's and what appeared to be the entire Auror corps.

"Draco," he heard is father call to him.

The teenager turned his tearstained face towards his father's worried voice, "Harry," was all he said.

The Malfoy Lord was quickly by his son's side gathering him into his arms. "Give him everything son." Lucius whispered.

Draco nodded and gathered all his strength and sent it to his beloved, he relied on his father to take care of him while he did what he could for his Harry.

Harry felt the magic settle into him from Draco and sent a soothing pulse of love down the bond. He and Evan had been startled at first when the loud pops had settled all around the graveyard, but relaxed minutely when they realized who it was; their father and uncles and backup from the ministry.

"How did you know to come here," Harry asked Giovanni curiously, trying to stall for time.

"Uncle Albus," he said ignoring the gasps of surprise from the men surrounding them, "decided to set out rumors that the boy who lived would be hanging around this graveyard tonight. I know he meant to grab the attention of a few low level death eaters that hang around Knockturn Alley. But Voldemort is dead. He's gone."

Evan looked a little confused, "Then why?"

"I can only guess you see, and I think that Uncle Albus decided that the prophecy meant that Voldemort was going to miraculously come back to life," Giovanni laughed maniacally at that. "I think I surprised him, what do you think?"

"I think the son of Grindelwald needs to rethink his position," Harry said softly. "Yes you have the headmaster bound, but you haven't killed him. Why don't you hand him over?"

Giovanni laughed again. "Yet, I haven't killed him yet. Albus killed my father, and I will kill Albus. It's just serendipitous that he managed to hand over the brothers from the prophecy at the same time."

"Giovanni," Harry tried again. Harry had managed to keep the man distracted long enough for one of the auror's to extract Albus, but the man was apparently finished playing games, he fired a curse at an Auror that Harry didn't recognize, and the man went down screaming in agony.

James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Regulus ran forward as one, their sons were in danger. "Grindelwald," James shouted grabbing the man's attention.

Giovanni shifted his gaze around to take in the people coalescing around him; he snarled and quickly backed away from the two teens, making sure to put a grave stone at his back.

"Don't think I didn't notice you," he snarled at the auror holding the headmaster. "No one is leaving this grave yard."

And the gathered felt the heavy wash of magic as several wards were put in place. The auror who had been trying to apparate away with the bound headmaster was thrown backwards when the wards Giovanni put up held. He dropped Albus when the enraged 'Dark Lord' hit him with the killing curse.

The sight of the sickly green curse rushing towards the unsuspecting man unfroze the others and hexes and curses began flying. The Auror's seemed to understand just how strong this son of Grindelwald was when the lone man was able to bring down most of their men. Giovanni didn't go unhurt though; he had been hit with cutting curses amongst others and was bleeding heavily.

James and Sirius had worked their way over to the boys and were currently standing in front of them. Evan and Harry were at their back guarding against roundabout and rebounding curses, their shields flashing with every curse that hit it.

"Enough," Giovanni screamed. He sent out a surge of pure magic that blasted everyone off their feet.

Sirius flew through the air and landed with a sickening crunch against a large headstone where he lay still. Remus who was not far away crawled to his mate fear in his eyes.

Severus who had been tending Lily with the potions he had brought left her in the care of the same auror who had taken over for Draco, and moved stealthily over to the two canines. "Tilt his head up," he ordered Remus.

The werewolf instantly complied and Severus poured a pain and blood replenishing potion down the mutt's throat hoping to take care of any internal bleeding.

"Get him behind the stone," Severus ordered squeezing his friends shoulder. He covered them as Remus moved his mate to relative safety.

James and Harry had flown off to the right, while Evan had been blasted backwards. Evan searched frantically for his brother and father finally spotting them off to the side.

Harry shook his head to clear the fog and immediately searched for his loved ones. Lucius still held Draco safely (or as safely as one could get in the middle of a battle) off behind several large stones. Lucius met his eyes and nodded, reassuring the raven that Draco was fine. Harry then looked for his brother and spotted him doing the same sweep; their eyes connected. They had to get back together.

"Enough," Giovanni screamed again. Most of Harry and Evan's backup where injured by this point. The deranged madman had killed fourteen auror's including the one that had been tending the twin's unconscious mother.

Severus had made his way back over to Lily and moved her to Remus and Sirius. The animagus was still out but breathing easier and Remus quickly took the potions Severus handed him for Lily. "The port-key," Severus asked. He hadn't seen it since they had arrived in the graveyard.

Remus pointed to a melted pile of metal. "The auror that had Lily tried to grab it and the thing exploded. We're going to have to get the wards down."

They heard the son of Grindelwald scream again and turned as one to protect the unconscious.

Giovanni quickly assessed the situation. He was still bleeding, but other than that he was fine. He snarled as the remaining staggered to their feet. A tall man who looked like the two boys was swaying on his feet but held his wand steady, and the two brats were finally separated. This was not how Giovanni had pictured the night happening though. He had been planning to kill the lying murdering old bastard and retreat, revenge having finally been dealt, and damn anyone who got in his way. Giovanni had counted it as a blessing when the prophesied brothers had turned up. Being able to get rid of all three in one go would have made things infinitely easier for him to enact his father's plans. It had all been ruined though when the bloody Auror's corps had shown up as well. Giovanni Grindelwald was angry, and these people were going to pay.

"You can't win," James said after finally clearing his head. "There are too many of us. Lower your wand Grindelwald."

Giovanni laughed, did the idiot think he would actually do that. He had proved his strength. He Giovanni Grindelwald had held his own against an entire corps of Auror's and then some. "No."

James shook his head. "You are injured and outnumbered Grindelwald."

"I may be outnumbered, but do you think that really matters," he said sweeping his arm wide encompassing the graveyard. "Your fighters cannot stand against me." Giovanni threw another hex, this time aimed at the downed headmaster, and the unconscious man went flying through the air. "I came to kill him; and as a bonus I will also kill the brothers."

James snarled, "You will not touch my son's," he snapped and the two began to duel.

Harry had been trying to inch over to his brother slowly enough as not to attract Giovanni's attention. He turned though, when he heard his father cry out. Giovanni had managed to hit James with a burn curse, and side of the man's face was blistered and oozing. "Dad," Harry screamed.

Giovanni grinned cruelly at the teens broken scream, he met Harry's eyes and sent a bone crushing curse flying at the boy's father. Harry screamed again and ran; he took his father by surprise and sent the man hard to ground. Harry took the curse right to the chest; he blinked in surprise and collapsed.

"Harry," Evan and James screamed.

Back behind several large headstones, Lucius held his son as Draco convulsed and cried out pitifully.

"Two become one," Giovanni sneered before he began snapping out curses at James and Harry.

James launched himself to cover his prone sons body and took the curse that had been sent at the downed boy. He felt the bones in his right arm break before slumping over backward unconscious; Grindelwald had been out for pain.

Evan got to his feet and with wand pointed at Grindelwald he slowly maneuvered over to his brother blocking the curses and hexes thrown at him, and retaliating with a few of his own. He was completely on the defensive at the moment as he tried to get to his brother and father.

Severus and Remus had finally gotten to a position where they could start actively participating and covered Evan as best they could. They distracted Giovanni just long enough for Evan to reach his brother.

"Two become one," Harry was awake and breathing shallowly. He raised his wand and Evan understanding crouched down behind him. The motion grabbed Giovanni's attention and he sent a quick blasting curse at the Severus and Remus forcing the two to cover Lily and Sirius.

Evan reached around with his own wand and the two boys wrapped their hands around both wands and each other. The wands raised in time to put up a shield, rebounding the sickly green of Giovanni Grindelwald's killing curse. The light faded and the wards instantly dropped as the stunned audience watched the man fall, a surprised look gracing his face.

Evan immediately turned his attention to his little brother who was trying valiantly to stay awake.

"Dragon," Harry whispered before fading from consciousness.

OooooO

The return to Hogwarts was somewhat anticlimactic. Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, and the few others that were alive had been sent directly to St. Mungo's. The headmaster unfortunately, lived as well.

Lily was weakened further from her injuries, and the cancer was swiftly advancing. Sirius had been fixed up in one go, but told to take it easy. James and been covered with a bright orange burn paste and had potion after potion poured down his throat and was finally resting comfortably.

The worst of those left alive had been Harry. The teen had taken a bone crushing curse directly in the chest shattering his ribs. The healers had been amazed that he had been conscious at all after that, let alone able to perform magic. It had taken six healers almost twelve hours to fix the damage to Harry's chest; Draco had had to be sedated. When the raven haired teen was finally left to rest, Lucius and James had pulled their weight and Draco was able to stay with his fiancé. A veela could help heal their mate, and the boys rested easier when together.

The headmaster as soon as he was well, had been questioned under veritaserum regarding the events in the grave yard. The questioning had allowed them the opportunity to inquire about certain other events that year and the whole sordid tale had been heard.

When Albus Dumbledore had heard of this new prophecy, he had done everything he could to get a hold of it. His subsequent interpretation of said prophecy had lead him to the conclusion that Voldemort was going to somehow return from the dead. The line regarding the 'two becoming one' had lead him in the direction of the Potter twins. But he hadn't been sure. Harry to his knowledge had never demonstrated much magical strength which is why Dumbledore had originally declared Evan the Boy-Who-Lived. With the line of 'combining once again', he thought perhaps he had been wrong, so set out to test Harry's actual strength.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year had been an unexpected bonus. He could slip the boys name in, and if Harry was chosen then he must be stronger than Albus had realized. The tournament had turned out to be a little too controlled though, and Harry hadn't really had to expend much magical strength to complete the first task. So Albus had taken matters into his own hands once again and set up his little tests. Marcel Lanvine, and Ronald Weasley had played easily into his hands, and the molestation and attempted rape had been set up.

Draco Malfoy, having his veela awaken early with Harry being in danger, had ruined his plans, so Albus had had to regroup. He finally decided that he would only be able to test Harry away from Hogwarts, so he set up the Tri-Wizard Cup as a port-key and sent out rumors to a few low end death eaters that the boy-who-lived would be in Little Hangleton the night of the last task. The graveyard had been chosen because Voldemort had had frequent meetings there.

Albus figured as Harry was proving his real strength he could at least get rid of a few more of Voldemort's supporters at the same time. What he hadn't counted on was Giovanni Grindelwald. The man had been waiting for revenge since 1945, and he had taken advantage of the rumors hoping that Dumbledore would show. Sure enough, the old man had, along with three teenage boys.

The battle in the graveyard had drug out the remaining facts, including the fact that Voldemort was irrevocably dead. Albus Dumbledore having had all he believed laid bare couldn't handle the truth. The man had a heart attack dies before the Wizengamot could deliver justice.

OooooO

Three weeks after the grave yard, Harry was finally able to return to Hogwarts. He had never been so glad to see the castle as he was that day. The marauders had thrown him a huge party on the Room of Requirement, and the Potter twins parental figures all attended as well. Lily was weak, but insisted on being there for her little boy, and Harry couldn't have been happier. His family had finally mended, he and his brother were closer than ever, and he was engaged to most beautiful, kind, and loving boy in the entire world.

"Dragon," Harry murmerd later that night as the two boys lounged in the bath.

"Yeah love?"

"I can't wait to marry you," Harry smiled.

Draco returned the sweet smile before hauling the laughing boy into his lap. "One day we are going to have a huge family just like yours. I love you Harry."

The two snuggled together, sweeping loving kisses across bare skin, just reveling in each other's love. As long as they were together…

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/

A wash of power rippled out from… somewhere, blanketing the continent. Heads raised taking in the feel of the magic. A powerful submissive had come into their magic, and the power was heady. The magic was somewhat tainted with another's, the submissive had a true mate; that mattered little to them.


	29. RE: Sequel

Hello all, this is just a note to tell you that the Sequel to Brothers entitled, "MY Harry, MY Mate" is up.

Happy Reading,

Lovefremione


End file.
